The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Aku tahu. Semua yang terjadi di dunia ini adalah takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Langit. Apakah takdir yang didapati itu baik atau buruk Terima atau tidak menerima takdir itu, yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah menghadapinya. Karena semua itu akan jadi kenangan yang memiliki arti besar dalam hidup.
1. Fate Of The Unknown

**The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Fate Of The Unknown**

* * *

 _'Aku tau_

 _Semua yang terjadi di dunia ini_

 _Adalah takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Langit_

 _Apakah itu takdir yang didapati itu menyakitkan_

 _Atau bisa juga menyenangkan_

 _Terima atau tidak menerima takdir itu kita tak bisa_

 _Melakukan apapun selain menghadapinya_

 _Karena semua itu akan jadi kenangan yang memiliki arti besar dalam hidup.'_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Begitu putih...

Sepasang manik merahnya yang besar itu tertuju kepada benda putih dari langit. Ia tidak dapat menghitung berapa banyak butiran salju yang turun. Tetapi bibir merah jambunya memunculkan senyuman. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya dan butiran salju itu berjatuhan di atas tangannya yang lembut dan hangat.

"Indah sekali..." gumamnya. Suaranya begitu lembut dan kecil.

Ia mendengar suara tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain salju, mereka mengumpulkan benda putih itu sehingga mereka bisa membuat boneka salju yang besar. Wanita muda itu berjalan perlahan mendekati anak-anak itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Namun...

"..." Anak-anak itu berhenti dan menatap wanita itu ketakutan. Ia berhenti, dengan sekejap senyumannya menghilang. Anak-anak itu pun berlarian untuk menjauhi wanita itu.

Ia menurunkan matanya, tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lalu ia menatap boneka salju yang setengah jadi. Dia mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Dia mengumpulkan salju disekitarnya dan menyelesaikan boneka salju itu hingga siap.

"Maaf." gumamnya.

Angin yang dingin berhembus ke arah wanita tersebut, tapi dia masih menikmatinya, dia tidak terganggu sama sekali. Sambil menyelesaikan boneka salju, ia bersenandung dengan lembut. Tiada orang satu pun yang mendengar suara merdunya.

* * *

Wei Territory

Seorang pria melipat tangannya sambil menatap tetesan salju yang turun dari langit dari dalam ruangan. Dipenuhi dengan rak buku serta meja dan kursi yang tersedia di ruang kerja tersebut.

 **TOK TOK**

"Tuanku. Saya sudah membawakan apa yang Tuan perintahkan pada saya." Pria itu yakin kalau orang itu adalah prajurit.

"Masuklah." sahutnya.

Prajurit tersebut pun masuk ke dalam dan kembali menutup pintunya. Dia membawakan beberapa gulungan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak tanpa penutup diatasnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Maafkan hamba bila informasi yang hamba dapat tidak memuaskan."

"Tak apa. Kau sudah bekerja keras. Kembalilah." Pria itu mengambil salah satu gulungan sambil tersenyum puas.

Prajurit itu memberi hormat dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Ruang kerjanya kembali tenang. Ia menatap gulungan yang ada di tangannya, penasaran informasi apa yang didapat oleh prajuritnya itu. Ketika ia hendak membuka gulungan, pintu ruangannya terbuka.

"Tuanku, hamba sudah membawakan arak yang Tuan minta." Seorang dayang muncul memasuki ruangannya dan menaruh teko dan cawan diatas mejanya.

"Tidak."

Dayang itu menatap bingung pria itu. "...?"

"Aku tidak mau meminumnya hari ini karena kehilangan selera. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?"

"...! M-Maafkan hamba, Tuanku!" Dayang itu langsung berkowtow meminta ampun. "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya!"

Pria itu hanya menghela napas. "Bawa arak itu dan pergilah."

"B-Baik..." Dayang itu bangun dan membawa teko dan cawan diatas baki. Ia memberi hormat lalu kembali meninggalkan ruangan.

Pria berambut pirang itu menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di dahi dan menggeleng kepala. "Ada apa denganku hari ini..." Ia menghela napas.

Kemudian ia membuka tali gulungan tersebut dan mulai membaca. Dia menaikkan kedua alisnya. "...dari desa Xi Jiang? Bukankah desa itu sudah lenyap...? Apa hanya dia yang satu-satunya yang selamat?"

Ia tersenyum sedih dan kedua matanya tertutup. "Gadis yang malang." Ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit.

Tiba-tiba, rasa nyeri yang amat sakit menusuk dadanya. "Ugh...!" Ia bahkan sempat juga terkekeh. "Waktuku memang tidak banyak ya..."

* * *

Besoknya...

Angin mengibarkan rambut indahnya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan. Ia bersenandung sambil menatap para prajurit yang sibuk untuk bersiap-siap perang nanti.

"Sepertinya nona menyukai hadiah yang kuberikan ya. Nona Xujie."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Xujie' itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Um. Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik." Ia menyentuh ornamen yang dipasang pada rambutnya yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Uhm... Nona Diao Chan, bolehkan aku bertanya?"

"Tentu." Wanita itu menatapnya

"...Apakah nona tau kapan perang akan usai?"

Wanita bernama Diao Chan itu menghindari kontak mata dengan gadis itu. Ia menurunkan kepalanya. "Itu... pertanyaan yang sulit."

"Ah. Maaf... Aku tiba-tiba menyanyakan hal yang aneh."

"Tidak apa kok. Dan juga, kenapa nona terus berkata 'Maaf'?"

"Eh ah... S-Soalnya aku takut..." Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "...aku takut dibenci..." bisiknya.

Tetapi suaranya yang begitu lembut dan kecil dapat didengar oleh wanita anggun itu. Ia tertawa kecil. "Nona jangan sensitif seperti itu. Dan tidak mungkin kan kalau aku membenci nona hanya karena bertanya tentang itu." Ia memegang kedua bahunya. "Tapi, walaupun kita tidak tau kapan perang ini akan usai. Berdoa saja kepada Tian agar semuanya dapat berakhir dengan cepat. Aku pun juga tak ingin melihat tumpahan darah."

"...um." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Hah, dimana musuh-musuhku. Kenapa mereka belum muncul juga. Ini sungguh membosankan."gerutu pria yang memiliki armor berat hitam, Lu Bu.

"Saya yakin mereka sudah sampai. Dan... sebentar lagi akan dimulai." sahut pria yang merupakan strategis pasukan Lu Bu, Chen Gong.

"..." Xujie hanya diam seribu kata, dia tak berani menatap atasannya. Dia memegang _dagger-axe_ nya erat.

"Nona Xujie? Kalau nona tidak kuat, nona boleh di sini saja."

Xujie menggeleng. "T-Tidak. Aku juga mau bertarung, aku ingin membantu."

Chen Gong menghela napas. "Nona, jangan memaksakan diri. Jika kau masih ragu, kau bisa mati di medan perang nanti."

Xujie ketakutan untuk menjawab dan masih tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. "A-aku akan berusaha agar tidak membebani Tuan. Maafkan aku..."

"Kau yakin, Nona Mei Xujie?" tanya Zhang Liao untuk meyakinkan jawabannya.

"Ya, tuan..." Xujie mengangguk.

"Hmph. Apa, semua semut yang akan muncul aku yang akan menghancurkannya. Aku akan selalu berada di garis depan."

Diao Chan tersenyum akan ucapan Tuannya. _'Aku tau Tuan Lu Bu juga mencemaskan keselamatannya.'_ Lalu ia menoleh ke arah gadis bermanik merah itu. "Kalau begitu, Nona Xujie akan ikut bersama kami 'kan?" Diao Chan tersenyum lembut untuk menghiburnya. "Percaya pada kami dan juga jangan ragu pada diri, Nona..."

"..." Kedua matanya melebar. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada senjatanya tersebut. "Ya!" Xujie tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba seorang prajurit pembawa pesan berlari untuk menghadap Tuannya. Ia berkowtow, "Tuanku! Pasukan Cao Cao dan Liu Bei sudah menyerang beberapa markas! Lalu kami mendapat laporan bahwa mereka akan menghancurkan bendungan untuk membuka gerbang kastil!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tuanku?" tanya Chen Gong dengan nada tenang.

"Biarkan mereka lakukan apa yang mereka suka. Aku tidak peduli asalkan aku bisa menghancurkan mereka semua."

"Saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, perintahkan semua pasukan untuk berdiri pada posisi mereka." Perintah Cheng Gong.

"Baik!"

"Baiklah, kita juga harus langsung berada di posisi. Nona Xujie, berhati-hatilah."

"Ya. Nona Diao Chan juga." Xujie mengangguk.

* * *

"Nona. Apakah nona baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu prajurit cemas.

"Aku tidak apa. Hanya saja... pikiranku terasa mengganjal. T-Tapi tidak perlu cemas." Ucap Xujie agar tidak mengecewakan pasukannya.

 _'Apa ini... kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak... Aku terpisah dari Nona Diao Chan, aku jadi tidak tau bagaimana keadaannya. Tuan Lu Bu dan yang lainnya...'_

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya.

 _'Tidak, Nona Diao Chan bilang aku harus percaya pada mereka.'_

Ia menghela napas.

 _'Tian... Kumohon."_

 **DRRRRRRR**

 **ZRAAAASSSSSHHH**

Tiba-tiba, suara air yang begitu amat deras mengenangi depan gerbang timur dimana Xujie beserta pasukannya berada.

"Bendungannya sudah dihancurkan...!"

"Nona! Kita harus berlindung di tempat yang aman!"

"Y-Ya!" Xujie berlari menuju gerbang atas dimana ballista dan pasukan panah mengambil posisi. Ia berusaha untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

"AH!" Xujie tersandung membuatnya sulit berdiri.

"Nona!"

Arus air semakin kencang dan segera menghancurkan gerbang timur.

"...Tidak."

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo! Scarlet dan Blossom kembali hidup! *dibunuh* Kami udah selesai magangnya, tapi dua minggu lagi mau Ujian Semester. Ampun, jadwalku sempit tapi akhirnya bisa juga angsurin fic baru ini.

Oh iya, ini bukan rewrite dari TBB yang original. Tapi bedanya disini gak ada supernaturalnya. Dan mengikut jalan cerita di game atau sejarah. Tapi aku dan readers juga yakin kalau ceritanya bakal ada yang melenceng... /walah

Dan juga saya sempat bikin doujinshi di akun facebook saya. Kakternya? Tentu saja Xujie x Guo Jia pastinya dong. Ngeheheh, kalau penasaran boleh add saya. :3

Okeh, sekian saja dari saja. Kalau ada apa-apa kirim dari review bawah ini langsung atau secara private juga boleh~

Yak, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Mungkin akan disambung bulan baru nanti.

Oh ya, saya lupa. Ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun saya kepada diri saya sendiri tapi ini baru tanggal 4! Harusnya besok! Apa boleh buat.

Kali ini beneran, see ya! Jangan lupa review!


	2. Encounter

**Last edited on January 3, 2016**

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors adalah milik KOEI, saya hanya mengambil alur cerita, karakter, dan OC hanya milik saya

 **Warning** : Abal, OOC?, jalan cerita ada yang tidak sesuai dengan game/sejarah.

 **-XXX-**

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Encounter**

 **-XXX-**

 _'...sesak..._

 _Aku tidak bisa bernafas..._

 _Apa aku akan mati...?_

 _Tidak..._

 _Aku tidak mau..._

 _Kumohon, tolong aku._

 _Siapa saja, aku mohon...!'_

 **-XXX-**

"..." Pria berambut pirang dengan mantel putih kebiruan terdiam. Ia tak mengerti kenapa dia merasa bersalah karena telah menyusun taktik seperti ini. Menghancurkan bendungan agar gerbang kastil Xia Pi terbuka.

Bagaimana kalau ada orang tak bersalah yang mengenai arus air?

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, namun sangat sulit.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya saya lihat ekspresi wajah Anda seperti ini, Tuan Guo Jia." Seorang pria berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda rendah menyadarkannya dari lamunan pria yang dipanggil Guo Jia ters ebut.

"Oh, kau menyadarinya ya, Tuan Xun Yu."

"...Saya duluan, Anda sudah tau kan apa yang harus Anda lakukan setelah ini."

Ia terkekeh. "Tentu saja." Ia mulai menyerang sekelompok prajurit berarmor hitam itu satu persatu dengan tongkatnya. Ia dapat memanggil sebuah orb dan mengendalikannya.

"Hm...Tak kusangka Lu Bu akan kesusahan melawan mereka." Seorang pemimpin yang ternyata adalah Yuan Shu muncul. "Kalian mempunyai nyali yang tinggi juga, heh." Ejeknya.

Guo Jia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Begitukah? Saya menghargai pujian dari Anda. Pasukan kami memang lebih memiliki nyali yang lebih besar daripada pasukan Anda."

"Grr..." Sekarang Yuan Shu lah yang merasa diejek. Ia segera membuka sarung pedangnya dan memerintahkan pasukannya untuk segera menyerang pasukan berarmor biru tersebut. "SERANG! Jangan biarkan satupun dari mereka hidup!"

Pasukan berarmor biru itu pun tak mau kalah, mereka bersorak sambil menyerang musuh dihadapan mereka. Membuat tumpahan darah mereka tercampur dengan rerumputan yang tertutup salju.

Semakin lama, pasukan Yuan Shu semakin sedikit. Raut wajahnya semakin memanas akibat betapa banyaknya ia kehilangan prajuritnya.

 **-XXX-**

"Tuanku!" seorang prajurit pembawa pesan berlari dengan paniknya menghadap Lu Bu.

"Pasukan Yuan Shu sudah datang, tetapi mereka sedang berperang dengan pasukan Cao Cao dan Liu Bei! Dan juga, mereka terlihat tidak bisa untuk mengalahkannya."

"Hmph, aku yakin Yuan Shu itu akan melarikan diri, pengecut."

"D-dan juga..."

"Ng?"

"...N-Nona Mei Xujie terkena arus air bendungan. Dan... kami tak dapat menemukannya."

"...! Tidak mungkin." Diao Chan terkejut tak percaya akan pesan yang disampaikan oleh prajurit tersebut.

"..."Chen Gong hanya menutup mata dan mendoakan gadis itu.

 **-XXX-**

Yuan Shu semakin ketakutan melihat prajuritnya amat sedikit, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mundur. "Grrr...! Semuanya, mundur!" seru Yuan Shu.

Mereka pun satu persatu berlari dan meninggalkan area medan perang. Beruntungnya, pasukan berarmor biru tersebut hanya terluka dan tak ada yang mati.

"Kerja bagus. Nah, mari kita menuju istana Xia Pi." Ucap Guo Jia.

"OOOOU!"

Mereka pun pergi menuju istana Xia Pi.

.

.

.

Guo Jia hanya terdiam melihat sungai. Pikirannya masih terganggu dan begitu sulit memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

Ia menarik tali kudanya dan melihat sekitar sungai. Kenapa ia masih kepikiran dengan hal itu?

"...Sebenarnya apa yang..." Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahinya. "...!" Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tergenang di sungai.

Seperti rambut yang begitu tebal dan panjang..

Berwarna coklat kemerahan...

Ia langsung menuju tepi sungai dan turun dari kuda disana. Meninggalkan prajurit yang tertinggal tanpa ada perintah satupun dari pimpinannya. Ia membuka mantel putih kebiruannya dan langsung menyelamati yang ternyata adalah seorang wanita yang tenggelam.

Dia tak peduli air sungainya yang dingin. Kini yang ia pedulikan hanyalah wanita yang tenggelem itu. Ia kesulitan berenang karena arus air begitu deras, tapi dia dapat menangkapnya. Setelah itu dia sampai di tepi sungai, ia merangkulnya begitu erat, ia tak akan melepaskannya.

Kini mereka berdua basah kuyup, gadis itu berada di ambang batas antara hidup dan mati. Ia yakin dia sudah tenggelem amat lama dan menelan air. Lalu ia menyandarkan sisi kanan kepalanya ke dadanya.

"...!?" Ia tak dapat merasakan atau pun mendengarkan detak jantungnya. "Tidak, jangan mati...!" Ia membaringkan posisi tubuhnya terlentang, kemudian pria itu berlutut di samping kepalanya. Kemudian menurunkan kepalanya dan kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Kedua mulut mereka tertutup rapat agar tidak terjadi kebocoran saat mengisap air yang ditelan gadis tersebut. Setelan mulut pria itu setengah oleh air, ia membuangnya kemudian kembali mengulangnya.

Tetapi ia masih belum merasakan nafas dari gadis itu. "Bernafaslah...!" Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menekan dadanya dua kali namun tidak berhasil. Lalu ia mencoba kembali menekan dadanya tanpa henti membuat dirinya sendiri hampir tak bernafas.

"Tian, kumohon kembalikan nyawanya...!" Lalu ia kembali memberi pernafasan buatan, bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan tertutup rapat. Kemudian mengisap mulutnya kembali untuk mengeluarkan air yang tidak sengaja ia telan lalu membuangnya.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu batuk dan memuntahkan air air dari mulutnya. "...ahh... ha..." Ia terlihat sesak, kedua matanya setengah terbuka. Gadis itu kembali bernafas. Namun tubuhnya kembali lemas, ia terpaksa mengistirahatkan diri. Pria tersebut tersenyum lega. Ia memeluk gadis itu erat dan membenamkan wajahnya disisi kanan kepalanya. "Syukurlah..." bisik Guo Jia.

 **-XXX-**

 _'...Aku...apa ini...?_

 _Apa aku masih... hidup?_

 _Dan... kehangatan ini... aroma ini..._

 _Terasa amat nyaman..._

 _Sepertinya aku...menyukai kehangatan dan aroma ini..._

 **-XXX-**

"Tuanku! Pasukan Yuan Shu sudah mundur dari medan perang!" seorang prajurit pembawa pesan berkowtow di hadapan Lu Bu.

"Hmph, sudah kuduga. Pengecut memang tak bisa diharapkan!"

Diao Chan hanya terdiam, ia tak dapat mempercayai bahwa Xujie sudah tak ada. Prajurit tersebut pun tak dapat berkomentar sedikit pun dan mengundurkan diri.

"Serangga tak berguna. Hmph, aku tak peduli, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, itu sudah lebih dari cukup!" Lu Bu menaiki kudanya dan langsung maju.

"Tuan! Kumohon jangan pergi sendirian! Saya yakin mereka sudah memasang perangkap pada kita semua!" pinta Diao Chan.

Lu Bu berhenti dan menoleh. "Apa. Kau pikir aku akan jatuh oleh perangkap mereka. BAIK! Aku akan meladeni mereka semua!" Ia pun kembali maju tanpa bantuan pasukannya.

"Tuan Lu Bu!" seru Diao Chan dan mengerjarnya. Ketakutannya kembali merasuki pikirannya, ia takut kehilangan orang yang berharga direnggut oleh Tian begitu cepat.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengerjarnya. Dia tidak akan mendengarkan perkataanmu. "

"Tapi! Nyawa Tuan Lu Bu lebih penting dari apapun! Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian!" Diao Chan bersikeras mengejar Tuannya.

 **-XXX-**

Pria berambut pirang tersebut membaringkan gadis malang yang nyawanya hampir menghilang di atas ranjang kayu. Mereka berada di dalam ruang perawatan.

"Tabib, tolong urus dia." Ia keluar dari ruangan dan mencari pakaian ganti dan mengeringkan pakaiannya. Lalu ia kembali menatap wajah pucat gadis tersebut, rambutnya begitu panjang dan lebat... tetapi masih basah.

"Baik, Tuan." Seorang tabib wanita memeriksa keadaannya terlebih dahulu lalu menukarkan pakaiannya yang basah. Memakaikan hanfu putih yang berlapis dua agar dia tidak kedinginan.

Setelah Guo Jia selesai menukarkan pakaian, ia kembali memasuki ruang perawatan dan kembali melihat keadaan gadis tersebut.

Tabib itu berkowtow, selesai mengerjakan tugasnya dan meninggalkan mereka sendirian. Guo Jia berjalan menuju gadis itu dan duduk di samping ranjang.

Ia membuka mantel putih kebiruannya dan memasangkannya pada gadis itu, ia lebih mementingkan keadaan gadis itu daripada dirinya. Setelah itu dengan perlahan ia kembali membaringkannya.

"Tak kusangka kalau strategiku dapat merenggut nyawa gadis yang cantik ini..." lirihnya. Ia mengelus pipinya yang dingin, lalu berpindah ke poninya yang panjang. Lalu kebawah menuju bibir pucatnya dengan menggunakan jempolnya, dan telapaknya berada di pipinya. Ia tertawa pelan. Teringat akan kejadian saat ia menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu. Ia masih dapat mengingat betapa lembutnya bibir gadis tersebut.

"...ngh." Gadis itu akhirnya bangun, dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya, tetapi hanya setengah terbuka. Penglihatannya yang masih kabur. Jemarinya yang ramping itu bergerak sedikit. "..." Ia tak sadar bahwa Guo Jia berada di samping ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau sudah sadar, putri tidur?" ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

"...?" Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Tak kusangka Nona sadar begitu cepat. Tapi syukurlah nona baik-baik saja."

"..." Ia berusaha bangun, tetapi. "Uuhh!" Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menusuk kakinya.

"Nona?! Nona baik-baik saja?"

"...uhh! K-kaki...ku...uhh." desahnya menggenggam selimut dengan erat.

Guo Jia pun melihat kakinya, punggung kakinya membiru. Dia menyentuh telapak kakinya dengan perlahan.

"U-Uahh! J-Jangan!" pekiknya. Rasa nyeri di kakinya terasa seperti disengat listrik bertekanan tinggi.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Ia menurunkan kakinya dengan perlahan.

Kini tubuhnya berkeringat, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, dan kepalanya pusing. Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Bertahanlah, nona. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ia mengusap wajahnya dari keringat. Guo Jia pun berdiri dan kembali memanggil tabib.

.

.

.

"Dia hanya mengalami demam yang tinggi. Dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan atau suhu tubuhnya akan meningkat. Dan untuk kakinya, saya sudah memberika ramuan. Jadi setiap sekali sehari saya akan menggantikan ramuan yang baru."

"Terima kasih."

Tabib tersebut pun meninggalkan ruangan. Ia kembali melihat keadaan gadis tersebut, nafasnya masih terengah-engah, tubuhnya menggigil. Ia membuka matanya.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya, mata gadis itu berwarna merah dan terlihat sangat indah. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna merah kecoklatannya itu membuatnya semakin anggun.

"...A-Anda...sia...pa?" tanya gadis itu masih terengah-engah.

"Saya Guo Jia." Ia belum bisa mengatakan sedetil mungkin dan sudah tau kalau gadis itu adalah bagian dari pasukan Lu Bu. Atau dia akan panik bahwa Guo Jia adalah bagian dari pasukan Cao Cao. "Namamu, nona?"

"...Nama...ku...M-Mei...Xujie..."

Kedua matanya melebar. "Mei Xujie...?"

Ia mengangguk.

'Dia... adalah penduduk yang satu-satunya selamat dari desa Xi Jiang.' Batinnya. "Begitukah..."

Gadis itu dari tadi memperhatikannya. "Ada apa, Nona Mei Xujie?"

"A-Anda...sebenarnya...siapa...?" Ia melihat sekitar, ia melihat bendera berwarna biru yang bertuliskan 'Wei' digantung di dinding. "...!?"

"Nona—"

"T-Tidak...!" Gadis bernama Xujie itu langsung bangun dan panik. "K-Kenapa aku...ditolong...oleh musuh...Aku... aku...!" Kedua matanya melebar dan meneteskan air mata.

"Tenanglah, nona. Saya tak akan menyakitimu—"

"BOHONG! A-Aku tidak akan tertipu..." Dia beranjak dari ranjang dan menjauh.

"Nona...!" Ia mencoba untuk menyentuh kedua bahunya dengan erat.

"T-Tidak...Hentikan...Aku tidak mau mati..." bisiknya. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Gadis itu sekarang bersandar di dinding. "Ti-Tidak...

"Kumohon tenanglah, Nona." Akhirnya kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"J-Jangan sentuh aku! Uhh!" Ia merintih kesakitan membuatnya terjatuh. Guo Jia menangkapnya tetapi terlambat, ia mencoba untuk menyentuh gadis itu kembali. Tapi ia berhenti dan menurunkan tangannya.

"..." Guo Jia tak tau harus berbuat apa, padahal dia adalah seorang strategis Wei yang sangat dipercayai oleh Cao Cao. Tetapi ia kesulitan untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan gadis bernama Mei Xujie itu. Ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah..." Ia kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. "Istirahatlah, nona. Dan jangan keluar dari ruangan ini."

"..." Xujie berhenti menangis dan menatapnya keluar dari ruangan. "...Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ...sendirian..."

Ia kembali berdiri dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kakinya. Dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap kakinya. "...Kepalaku...sakit sekali. Dadaku sesak..." Karena tidak dapat menahan sakitnya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut.

Guo Jia kembali masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dengan perlahan. Dia sudah menukar pakaiannya dengan pakaian perangnya yang sudah kering. Dan ia juga membawakan makanan hangat.

'Dia tertidur...' Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan makanannya diatas meja. Lalu menatap wajah tidurnya, lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahinya. 'Panas sekali...' Lalu melihat mantelnya yang masih dipakai oleh gadis itu. Mantelnya begitu besar dibandingkan tubuhnya yang terlihat rapuh dan pendek. Rambut merah kecoklatannya yang panjang hampir menyentuh lantai. Guo Jia dengan perlahan menyelimuti gadis malang tersebut.

Ia tersenyum sedih. "Selamat malam... Nona Mei Xujie."


	3. In the Midst of Eternal Winter

**The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 3**

 **In The Midst of Eternal Winter**

* * *

Begitu banyak nyawa yang hilang akibat perang ini. Tanah salju yang putih kini menjadi merah oleh tumpahan darah.

"Uhuk...!" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian berwarna merah jambu terlihat masih bertahan, Tetapi, nampaknya, ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Luka-lukanya sudah terlalu dalam. Pinggang, dahi, lengan dan bagian tubuh lainnya terluka akibat sayatan pedang dan tombak.

"...Tuan Lu...Bu. Kumohon... berhati-hatilah..." Wanita itu batuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Ia menatap langit yang menurunkan butiran salju. "...Nona...Xujie..." Ia memegang sebuah ornamen rambut yang berwarna putih dengan karangan bunga diatasnya. "Walaupun...aku tidak tahu dimana nona berada, tapi aku yakin, nona... masih hidup." Wanita itu tersenyum menitikkan air mata. "...Selamat tinggal..."

* * *

"..." Xujie membuka matanya. Ia melihat sekitar memastikan pria berambut pirang itu tidak ada di ruangan. Ternyata pria tersebut sedang tertidur di kursi, tangannya terlipat dan kepalanya bersandar di sandaran kursi.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kasur. Kemudian ia baru sadar ia sedang memakai mantel yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada ukuran tubuhnya.

' _Ini...pasti miliknya.'_ Gadis itu berjalan dengan perlahan sambil membuka mantel tersebut setelah ia sampai berdiri di hadapan pria itu. Dengan gugup dan sangat hati-hati, ia menaruh mantelnya di tubuhnya untuk dijadikan selimut.

' _...Apa benar, orang ini yang menyelamatkanku? Tapi, bukankah aneh jika ia menyelamatkanku setelah ia menggunakan strategi itu.'_ Xujie menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'Dia orang aneh...'_

Kemudian ia melihat ada makanan diatas meja yang terletak di samping ranjang. _'Kenapa... dia repot-repot memberikan makanan padaku?'_ Ketika iya akan mengambilnya, tangannya berhenti. _'Tunggu, b-bagaimana kalau makanan ini... ada racunnya?'_

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. _'Aku tidak boleh memakannya!'_ Lalu ia kembali berbaring. "Lho? Mana ornamen rambutku?" Xujie memegang rambutnya. "...!? H-Hilang!" Xujie kembali beranjak dan mencari ornamen miliknya. Ketika ia baru saja menggerakkan kakinya, cerobohnya ia menabrak ranjang. "S-Sakiiiit... Eh? Apa ini?" Xujie melihat punggung kakinya sudah diberi ramuan yang ditutup dengan daun. "..." Lalu ia kembali menatap pria berambut pirang itu, namun—

"Kau baik-baik saja, nona?" Dia berlutut di belakangnya.

"KYAAA! TERLALU DEKAT!" pekik Xujie sambil menjauh.

"Hm?" Pria berambut pirang itu menatapnya bingung.

"Eh...ah..." Xujie kebingungan. "...M-Maaf."

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya, tetapi setelah itu ia tersenyum. "Tak apa." Lalu ia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa nona bisa berdiri?"

"..." Xujie menatap telapak tangannya lalu kembali menatap wajah senyum pria itu lalu kembali ke tangannya. _'A-Apa yang harus kulakukan...'_ Dia dengan perlahan menyentuh tangannya, tetapi pria itu menarik tangannya dengan perlahan dan membantunya berdiri.

' _Tangannya hangat. Persis sekali dengan waktu itu...'_

"Apa nona sudah sembuh?" Ia menyandarkan telapak tangannya di dahi gadis itu.

"...eh?" Wajah Xujie merona merah seperti tomat. Ia hanya tercengang menatap pria itu. _'Kenapa... dia baik sekali padaku. Aku ini kan musuhnya. Aku tidak mengerti...'_

"...Masih panas, Nona sebaiknya istirahat."

"A-anu...!" Xujie mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya pada pria itu.

"Ya?"

Tangan bergemetar, ia memang masih sakit tetapi bukan karena itu. Namun ia masih meragukan pria itu. "...K-Kenapa... Anda m-menolongku? Padahal aku ini..." Xujie kesulitan berbicara.

Guo Jia terdiam sejenak. "...Jujur, saya pun tak tau."

"...?"

"Tapi sepertinya—ah bukan, ini memang takdir, Tian mempertemukan kita di medan perang ini." Ia tersenyum sayu.

"...Takdir?" Lalu Xujie menurunkan kepalanya.

Pria itu berniat untuk menyentuh pipinya namun—

 **BRAKK**

"Tuan! Maafkan hamba, tetapi hamba mendapatkan laporan penting!" Prajurit tersebut berkowtow.

Guo Jia berdiri dan menghadapnya. "Dia sudah datang ya?" Prajurit itu mengangguk lalu mengundurkan diri.

"'Dia?'" tanya Xujie.

"...Nona, maukah kau menungguku?"

"...T-Tapi..." Namun karena terburu-buru, dia langsung pergi dan memasang mantelnya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya. Suara Xujie yang begitu kecil tak terdengar oleh penasehat tersebut. Pria itu keluar dari ruangan. Lalu Xujie mendengarkan suara pintu yang terkunci. Xujie langsung panik. "T-Tunggu! Kenapa dikunci!?" Xujie berlari menuju pintu dan berulang kali mendorong gagang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. "...Uh, kenapa dikunci...! T-Tuan! Tuan!" teriak Xujie sambil memukul pintunya dengan beruntun." Xujie tak kuat lagi dan menyerah. Kedua telapak tangannya sudah memerah dan sakit. "...Apa dia... menipuku?" Xujie kembali menangis. "...Aku...takut...Nona Diao Chan..." Xujie menyandarkan dahinya di pintu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

* * *

Guo Jia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu ruang perawatan, ia membiarkan prajuritnya pergi terlebih dahulu. Ia mendengarkan suara tangisan yang begitu pelan namun dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Kedua matanya menurun dan tersenyum sedih.

' _Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat wanita menangis. Betapa bodohnya aku..._ '

Ia mulai kembali ke medan perang dan mengambil tongkatnya.

* * *

"Aaah! Lu Bu sudah datang!" seru salah seorang prajurit ketakutan dan beberapa dari mereka berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"..." Seorang pria yang memiliki senjata rantai dan sabit menatap pria yang haus darah tersebut. "Sudah kuduga." gumam pria tersebut, Jia Xu.

"Anjing-anjing kampung... Kalian akan membayar semuanya!" Dia mulai menyerang satu persatu prajurit berarmor biru yang menghalangi jalannya. Dia bahkan tidak membawa prajuritnya atau kemungkinan semua bawahannya sudah mati. Tidak terlihat Chen Gong, Zhang Liao bahkan Diao Chan disampingnya, dan juga Mei Xujie. Ia berniat akan menghabisi semua prajurit sampai ia puas.

Lalu Guo Jia datang beserta prajurit bawahannya. "Sudah kuduga dia akan datang."

"Kau terlambat. Darimana saja Anda?" tanya pria berjenggut itu penasaran.

"Tadi saya menemukan rekan Lu Bu."

"Rekan? Maksudmu Zhang Liao itu? Bukannya kita sudah menangkapnya?"

"Bukan dia. Dia wanita."

Jia Xu menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi yang penting kita harus menghadapi orang ini terlebih dahulu."

"Saya mengerti." Guo Jia tersenyum simpul.

* * *

' _...Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

' _Aku merasa... aku takkan bisa percaya pada siapapun lagi...'_

' _Semuanya...adalah kebohongan belaka.'_

' _Dan aku tidak mengerti...'_

' _Kenapa aku masih hidup...?'_

' _Aku tidak punya tujuan lagi.'_

' _Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku.'_

' _Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya.'_

' _Seberapa kali pun aku meneteskan air mata pertanyaanku masih belum terjawab.'_

' _Tian... kenapa...?'_

' _Kenapa semua orang berperang, rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka seperti ini.'_

' _Tak ada satupun yang menginginkan ini.'_

' _Aku tidak tahan melihat tumpahan darah yang keluar dari tubuh mereka.'_

' _Kenapa mereka tidak saling memaafkan dan berdamai?'_

' _Aku tidak mengerti... aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi.'_

' _Dengan dunia ini.'_

* * *

"..." Xujie yang terbaring di lantai membuka matanya, matanya membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Air matanya sudah mengering, dia seperti sudah kehabisan air mata. Ia dengan perlahan mencoba untuk duduk. "U-Uuuh!" Ia kembali merasakan nyeri pada punggung kakinya. Kemudian ia berdiri dengan perlahan. Rambutnya yang tergerai sudah hampir mengering. Kulit dan bibirnya masih memucat.

Dia berjalan mendekati jendela. Salju yang turun begitu lebat dan terlihat indah di matanya. Tetapi karena situasinya seperti ini ia bertukar pikiran bahwa hari ini dan hari sebelum-sebelumnya adalah hari yang terburuk. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kesenangan dalam hidupnya, walaupun sebentar tetapi akan berakhir dengan kesedihan.

Ia membuka jendela itu, lalu memanjat. Matanya melihat kebawah, tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu rendah. Lalu ia melompat dari sana dan ia terjatuh. Xujie memekik kesakitan, kakinya terasa jauh lebih sakit daripada sebelumnya. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dan menutup matanya erat untuk meredakan nyerinya. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil.

Tapi kini ia tidak peduli.

Ia kembali berdiri dan terus berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Ia tidak tau sekarang dimana. Ketika ia meneruskan perjalanannya. Kedua matanya melebar melihat prajurit yang mati yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapaknya dan ia kembali menangis. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memekik dan menarik kembali tangisnya.

* * *

"Ukh... Mustahil..." gerutu Lu Bu. Ia masih memegang tombak berkapaknya. Namun, beberapa anak panah menancap di punggungnya. "Kalian...SAMPAH TAK BERGUNA—!"

Pasukan panah melepaskan anak panah membuatnya berhenti menyerang tubuhnya melemah akibat anak panah yang banyak menusuk punggungnya.

"...Menyerahlah. Lu Bu." Seorang pria yang berlumuran darah di mata kirinya, tak ada bola matanya. Kini sudah tertutup dengan perban.

"..." Lu Bu terdiam. Ia masih tidak melepaskan senjatanya. Tetapi ia sedang memikirkan bawahannya yang sudah direnggut nyawanya. Dan berpikir apa gunanya jika dia masih bertarung.

Di sisi lain, Guo Jia melihat sekitar untuk memastikan sesuatu. Kini perasaannya kembali terganggu. Ia melihat dari jauh ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Suara megapnya yang pelan, dia mengenali suara ini. Pria itu berjalan menuju orang itu, lalu dengan perlahan ia semakin lama berlari mengejarnya.

"Nona!"

"..." Ternyata orang tersebut adalah Xujie. Gadis itu mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan. Poninya yang panjang membuat matanya tak terlihat.

"Nona!" Ia memegang tangannya. Xujie membalikkan badan dan menatap Guo Jia dengan air mata membasahi pipinya. Kedua mata pria itu melebar melihat raut wajahnya. Melihatnya seperti ini, Guo Jia melepaskan tangannya. Xujie langsung pergi dan terus berjalan. Tetapi ia kembali berhenti melihat seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan banyak panah yang menancap di punggungnya.

"...Tuan... Lu Bu?"

"Perang hari ini sudah usai..."

Xujie mengabaikannya dan mendekati Lu Bu. "T-Tuan..."

Lu Bu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis di depannya. "Kau... masih hidup rupanya." Xujie berlutut di depannya, masih menangis. "Dimana... yang lain? Nona Diao Chan... dimana?" tanya Xujie pelan.

Lu Bu tidak menjawab. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas tanah salju.

"...T-Tuan Lu Bu? Nona Diao Chan... tidak mungkin...bohong..." Xujie menangis terisak. Kedua matanya melebar, air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia memegang kepala rambutnya dengan erat.

"...Uuh... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Lu Bu dieksekusi. Sedangkan Zhang Liao kini menjadi bagian dari pasukan Cao Cao. Begitu juga, Xujie. Tetapi sejak saat itu, dia tidak pernah berbicara. Bahkan Zhang Liao pun tidak tau harus berbuat apa untuk membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Dan ia mengusulkan Guo Jia untuk menjaganya untuk sementara.

Pada malam harinya, Guo Jia mengantarkan perempuan itu ke kamarnya. Guo Jia menawarkannya untuk tinggal di rumah kediamannya untuk sementara, walaupun Xujie tidak menjawab tawarannya Guo Jia tetap memaksa Xujie untuk tinggal disana.

"Nah, Nona Mei Xujie. Anggaplah sebagai rumahmu sendiri. Jika nona butuh sesuatu tak usah sungkan panggil saya."

"..."

"...Nona, mereka tidak akan tenang jika nona terus seperti ini."

"..."

Guo Jia menghela napas. Ia berpikir percuma untuk menghiburnya, tetapi ia yakin pasti ada cara. Sayangnya sekarang sudah larut malam dan besok akan diadakan pesta perayaan. "Selamat malam, Nona Mei Xujie." Dia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya.

Xujie berjalan menuju ranjang. Sekarang kakinya sudah sembuh dan tidak merasakan nyerinya lagi. Perempuan itu kemudian menukar pakaiannya dengan hanfu yang diberi Guo Jia. Lalu ia sadar ada pisau belati yang ia simpan di pinggangnya.

' _Merekalah yang sudah membunuh Nona Diao Chan...dan semuanya. Karena itu, dia... harus membayar dengan nyawanya juga.'_ batin Xujie sambil membuka sarung pisau belati tersebut.

.

.

Cahaya rembulan bersinar begitu terang. Xujie berjalan menuju kamar pria yang menyelamatkannya saat ia tenggelam. Perempuan itu sepertinya sudah kerasukan.

Ia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Pria itu sudah tertidur, nafasnya terdengar tenang.

Xujie mendekati ranjangnya dan menatapnya.

' _Aku... tidak akan memaafkanmu dan semua pasukan Wei. Kalian sudah merenggut nyawa orang yang paling berharga dariku. Aku takkan memaafkanmu...'_

Xujie memegang pisau belatinya erat dan menutup matanya erat. Ia langsung menurunkan tangannya dan segera menusuknya

 **CRAASSSH**

"Eh...?"

Tangannya berhenti, dia berniat untuk menusuk jantungnya tetapi tangan pria itulah yang tersayat. "...Nona ingin membalaskan dendam mereka?" tanya pria itu tenang.

"...!" Xujie menjauh dan melepaskan pisau belatinya. Guo Jia duduk lalu melihat tangan kirinya yang berdarah. Terasa sakit, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengobati lukanya. Pria itu mendekati Xujie dengan tatapan lurus. "Nona Mei Xujie... demi apa kau lakukan ini...?" Guo Jia beranjak dari ranjangnya. Hanfunya juga sudah terkena darah yang tidak begitu banyak.

Tubuh Xujie bergemetar tak dapat menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan meneteskan air mata. "A-a...A...ku...aa..."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, mereka tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Apakah nona sudah berpikir membalaskan dendam itu adalah hal yang salah?" Guo Jia menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Nona. Kehilangan orang yang berharga memang tidak bisa diterima. Tian sudah memanggil mereka kembali dan mereka tidak akan terlibat dengan perang selamanya." Sejujurnya ia merasa tak pantas untuk menghapus air matanya, dia terlalu menawan dengan air mata di kelopak matanya. Tapi ia masih berniat untuk menghapusnya dengan sisi tepi jari telunjuknya. "Dan apakah nona tahu apa harapan mereka kepada nona?" Guo Jia menyinggungkan seulas senyum. "...Mereka ingin nona tetap hidup dan menapaki jalan yang benar."

Xujie pun sadar atas perbuatannya, pria itu benar. Membalaskan dendam bukanlah jawabannya dan orang yang berharga bagi Xujie tidak akan senang melihatnya seperti itu. Bahkan Guo Jia sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya tetapi Xujie malah berniat untuk membunuhnya. Gadis itu menangis tersedu, "...ma...maafkan aku..." Perempuan itu kesulitan berbicara karena isakan tangisnya. "...aku...baru sadar...padahal Tuan sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku... tapi aku...malah berniat...untuk membunuhmu...aku begitu bodoh..." Xujie menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Guo Jia merangkulnya sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Setelah Xujie berhenti menangis, Guo Jia mengantarkannya kembali ke kamar. "T-Tuan Guo Jia." Ini pertama kalinya Xujie memanggil namanya.

"Ya?"

"A-anu... aku akan mengobati tangan Tuan... tolong tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil daunnya!"

"Ah, tidak apa. Saya akan menutupnya denga kain perban—"

"T-Tidak! Aku akan mencarinya, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. D-Dan pakaian Tuan juga terkena darah, aku akan mencucinya!"

"Nona sekarang sudah malam, dan nona jangan mencari daunnya pada larut malam seperti ini."

"Uhm... k-kalau begitu aku akan memperbani tangan Tuan..."

"Baiklah." Guo Jia tersenyum.

Mereka duduk di tepi koridor yang di depannya ada taman dan paviliun. Butiran salju masih tidak berhenti berjatuhan, tamannya terlihat begitu indah. Pohon yang tertanam di tengah taman, batang dan dahannya tertutup oleh salju yang putih. Xujie sibuk memperbani tangan Guo Jia. Pria itu daritadi hanya diam menatap wajah Xujie yang amat serius mengobati tangannya.

' _Dia sangat menawan dibawah cahaya rembulan...'_

"Selesai. Nah, aku akan mencuci pakaian Tuan sekarang—eh."

Guo Jia mengelus kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Nona. Sebaiknya nona tidur sekarang."

"T-Tapi..." Xujie menguap dan menggosok matanya.

"Lihat, Nona sudah mengantuk." Guo Jia tertawa pelan.

"A-Aku tidak mengantuk kok!" Xujie menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Tidak, nona sudah mengantuk. Ah? Atau nona ingin saya menggendong nona ke kamar?" goda Guo Jia sambil tersenyum nakal.

"E-Eeeeh!? T-Tidak! A-aku bisa sendiri!" Wajah Xujie merona merah dan menjauh.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menemani nona sampai ke kamar."

"U-um." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

Guo Jia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Xujie. Gadis itu dengan perlahan menyentuh tangan besarnya, Guo Jia menariknya dengan pelan dan membantunya berdiri. Membuat perempuan itu ingat akan saat mereka di Xia Pi. Tangannya begitu besar dibandingkan tangan gadis itu.

Dan terasa hangat.

Xujie menyukai kehangatan pada tangannya.

"Syukurlah, kaki nona sudah sembuh."

"Iya."

Setelah itu mereka kembali diam seribu bahasa. Guo Jia berada di depannya, Xujie masih gugup berbicara dengannya, padahal dia sudah dimaafkan. Setelah sampai di depan kamar Xujie. "Selamat malam, Nona Mei Xujie."

"Um, selamat malam juga, Tuan..."

Guo Jia mengangguk dan pergi.

"A-anu...!"

"Ya?"

"Uhm... t-terima kasih banyak..."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Ya, sama-sama." Sahutnya dengan nada lembut.

Hati Xujie kini menghangat melihat senyum pria itu. "Jika tidak berkat Tuan...aku pasti sudah..." Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk membalas senyumnya. "Aku...benar-benar bersyukur." Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya dibawah cahaya rembulan membuatnya ia terlihat seperti orang yang tak berdosa. Suaranya terdengar begitu tulus dan lembut.

"..." Guo Jia terpana melihat senyumannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajahnya semakin menawan saat tersenyum. Saat pertama kali bertemu ia belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. "...Nona sangat cantik saat tersenyum." goda Guo Jia.

"E-Eh!" Xujie membalikkan badan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "...S-Selamat malam, Tuan Guo Jia." Xujie langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali menutup pintunya. Dia langsung berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"...A-Apa ini... k-kenapa detak jantungku kencang sekali..." Xujie menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut. "...m-memalukan."

* * *

 **A/N :** Wew, akhirnya selesai. /BELUMWOY  
Gomen kalau ada typo atau semacemnya ya. Maklum lah, udah lama hiatus jadi ada kesalahan. Saya juga pengen perbaiki cara penulisan saya tapi sulit juga.

Terima kasih atas reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan review!

Okeh, review please!


	4. Reach Out For The Light

**The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Reach Out For The Light**

* * *

' _Sepertinya ini memang takdir..._

 _Tian mempertemukanku dengan dia_

 _Dan aku merasa lebih aman_

 _Padahal aku baru saja mengenalinya_

 _Tapi... setelah ini._

 _Apa yang akan terjadi?_

 _Aku tahu cepat atau lambatnya cobaan akan datang lagi padaku_

 _Apa itu akan membuatku terpuruk atau bahagia_

 _Jawabannya belum dapat kutemukan.'_

* * *

"...Tidak bisa tidur." keluh Xujie, rambutnya terlihat kusut dan matanya memerah. Xujie menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu ia beranjak dari ranjang dan merapikannya. Xujie menghadap ke cermin melihat wajahnya yang terlihat amat lesu. Lalu dia menepuk kedua pipinya.

"Oh iya! Aku harus membuat ramuan untuk tangan Tuan Guo Jia." Xujie bergegas keluar dari kamar. "AH! Aku harus mandi dulu..." Xujie berhenti dan kembali ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu Xujie memakai hanfu berlapis dua, lalu menyisir rambutnya.

"...Rambutku terlalu panjang... apa lebih baik aku potong ya?"

Kemudian, Xujie ingat kalau ornamennya hilang, biasanya Xujie mengikat rambutnya tetapi sekarang ia membiarkannya tergerai.

Setelah ia bersiap-siap, Xujie bergegas keluar dan mencari dedaunan yang dibutuhkannya. "...Sepertinya, aku bangun terlalu cepat..." Xujie melihat langit yang masih kelam dan matahari belum terbit. "Tapi aku tidak tahu tempat ini, dimana aku harus mencarinya ya?"

Matahari pun mulai terbit, Guo Jia mencari Xujie tapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam, ia mengira masalah dengan gadis itu sudah selesai. Sekarang, ia kembali cemas.

Dia sudah mencari setiap ruang bahkan di kamarnya Xujie tidak ada. "Nona Mei Xujie!"

"Ah, Tuan Guo Jia."

Guo Jia menoleh. "Nona..." Guo Jia mendekatinya, gadis itu menatapnya bingung kenapa dahinya berkerut seperti itu.

"Tuan, aku sudah membawakan dedaunannya." Xujie tersenyum kecil. Ia membawa dua helai daun. "Untuk menyembuhkan lukanya hanya perlu sedikit. Tapi lukanya akan cepat sembuh dan tertutup. Nah. Kalau tidak cepat nanti terkena infeksi." Xujie menariknya. Guo Jia hanya tertawa pelan melihat sikap gadis tersebut.

Mereka duduk di tangga kecil dimana di depannya ada taman kecil dengan pohon besar yang tak berdaun, dimana Xujie menutupi lukanya tadi malam. Xujie membuka perbannya lalu menempelkan daun yang sudah digiling kemudian menutupnya dengan daun yang satu lagi.

Xujie menghela napas lega. "Fuh, untung saja lukanya tidak dalam. Aku yakin lukanya akan cepat sembuh!"

"Begitukah."

"...Anu, aku... sungguh menyesal atas perbuatanku. Andai saja aku tidak—eh."

Guo Jia mengelus kepalanya. "Sudahlah, tak apa, Nona... Jangan dipikirkan. Semuanya sudah terjadi dan saya sudah memaafkan nona dari awal." Ia tersenyum lembut untuk menghiburnya.

' _...Kenapa, dia begitu baik padaku?'_

"Nona?"

"Eh, um. Aku mengerti." Xujie mengangguk pelan. _'Aku harus membalas kebaikannya. Sejak aku bertemu dengan Tuan Guo Jia, aku hanya membuatnya kerepotan.'_ Xujie mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Er... Nona? Apa yang sedang nona pikirkan?"

"Tuan!"

"Y-Ya?"

"Tolong biarkan aku tinggal disini!"

"...Ah, boleh. Tentu saja." Guo Jia menatapnya bingung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan Tuan." Xujie tersenyum lebar.

Guo Jia mulai tertawa. Dia mulai berpikir Xujie benar-benar gadis yang menarik.

"E-Eh... T-Tuan?" Xujie menatapnya bingung. ' _Apa aku mengatakan hal yang aneh sehingga membuatnya tertawa?'_ Pikirnya. Wajah Xujie merah padam, _'Atau dia mengejekku?'_ Xujie menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

Melihat reaksi Xujie, Guo Jia berhenti tertawa. "...Nona tidak perlu membalas budi pada saya. Mendengar terima kasih dari nona sudah lebih dari cukup."

"...T-Tapi, aku merasa itu masih belum cukup. Jadi kumohon, aku merasa tidak enak jika aku tidak melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Tapi nona jangan memaksakan diri."

Xujie mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. "Um! Terima kasih, Tuan Guo Jia."

Lagi-lagi Guo Jia terpana melihat senyum indahnya, ia ingin melindungi senyuman gadis itu. Tak ingin melihat wajah tangisnya sewaktu di Xia Pi, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi sekarang dadanya terasa menghangat melihat wajahnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat makan paginya."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Pada malam hari, jendral dan para prajurit sudah berkumpul di aula. Perayaan akan dimulai sesudah Cao Cao memberikan pidato. Guo Jia pun datang bersama Xujie.

"...ah. Orang itu... Aku pernah melihatnya..."

"Hm? Siapa?" Guo Jia melihat arah tunjuk Xujie. "Oh ya, dia Tuan Jia Xu. Dulu dia bagian dari pasukan Dong Zhuo. Nona mengenalinya ya."

"Eh, tidak. Aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya." Xujie menggeleng kepalanya.

"Begitukah..."

Guo Jia sekarang sadar bahwa Xujie sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dan dilihat dari sikap Xujie, dia juga pendiam tetapi bisa diajak bicara.

"Hm? Oh, kau sudah datang ya." Jia Xu menyadari kedatangan Guo Jia. "Hei, jangan bilang bahwa kau menggoda gadis itu dan mengajaknya kesini?"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Sepertinya Anda tidak mengenal gadis ini ya. Padahal nona ini pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di Luo Yang."

"Hah? Gadis ini?" Lalu Jia Xu berpikir keras, mengingat gadis itu. Karena merasa diperhatikan terlalu lama, Xujie sedikit ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang Guo Jia. "Nona?"

"...J-Jangan melihatku seperti itu..." ucap Xujie pelan tapi tidak dapat di dengar oleh Jia Xu.

"Apa...? Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Anda menatapnya terlalu lama, dia jadi ketakutan." Sahut Guo Jia.

"T-Tidak... Aku bukannya takut..." jawab Xujie.

"...Memangnya saya ini terlihat menakutkan, nona?"

"B-Bukan!"

Jia Xu mencoba mengingatnya lagi, "Ah... saya ingat. Kau adalah penduduk dari desa Xi Jiang yang sudah punah itu? Seingatku, saya pernah melihat nona saat Dong Zhuo bersenang-senang."

Xujie menundukkan kepala, dia mengeratkan genggaman di belakang mantel Guo Jia. "...ya."

"..." Melihat reaksi Xujie, Guo Jia merasa kasihan pada gadis itu walaupun ia tidak tahu bagaimana kejadian di desa Xi Jiang tersebut secara rinci. Ia ingin memahami tentang Xujie lebih jauh dan menarik semua kesedihan dan penyesalannya.

"Sepertinya Anda sudah merasa baikan, Nona Mei Xujie." Zhang Liao pun baru datang, mendekatinya.

"...Tuan Zhang Liao. Um, aku baik-baik saja sekarang. Maaf sudah membuat Tuan khawatir." Xujie membungkukkan badannya.

"Nona tak perlu meminta maaf. Mohon jangan dipikirkan."

Xujie mengangguk.

Lalu para jendral dan prajurit pun berhenti bercakap-cakap melihat pimpinan mereka sudah datang. Mereka langsung berkowtow pada Cao Cao. Pesta perayaan diawali dengan pidato oleh pemimpin Wei tersebut. Sesudahnya perayaan pun dimulai, sekelompok dayang istana membawakan makanan dan arak.

Xujie hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan para prajurit dan jendral yang bersenang-senang seperti tak ada habisnya. Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu dia pergi keluar aula. Guo Jia yang melihatnya pergi segera menyusulnya.

Xujie menyandarkan tubuhnya di pilar koridor istana. Ia menatap bulan sabit, cahaya keperakannya memantul membuat kedua manik merahnya bersinar.

"Apa yang sedang nona pikirkan?" Guo Jia menghampirinya.

Xujie masih termenung, ia tak dapat mendengar suara pria tersebut. Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. 'Kenapa dia tidak menjawabku?' batinnya. Lalu ia menyentuh bahunya. "Nona—"

"HWAAA!" Xujie tersentak kaget dan spontan menoleh. "Ah... kaget aku. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak."

"Tidak, seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf karena telah mengejutkanmu." Guo Jia berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa nona disini?"

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

"Sungguh?"

"...um."

Guo Jia terdiam, dia pasti tidak ingin mengatakannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia menyembunyikannya. Dilihat dari sikap Xujie terhadapnya, Guo Jia sudah yakin dan pasti Xujie tidak akan berkianat.

"...Apakah nona masih memikirkan tentang desa Xi Jiang?"

Sepasang matanya terbelalak. Lalu matanya kembali menurun dan ia menundukkan kepala. Dia mengenggam kedua tangannya erat. Xujie mengangguk.

"...aku... sampai sekarang masih belum tahu kenapa aku masih hidup. Padahal, aku tidak tahu apa tujuanku setelah ini. Semuanya terasa... akan menghilang bila aku ingin mewujudkan tujuanku."

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-Mei Xujie POV-_

 _Pasukan Dong Zhuo menyerang desa Xi Jiang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku yang sudah beranjak remaja masih belum tahu apapun tentang perang hanya bisa berlindung di pangkuan ibuku. Sejak aku dilahirkan, kedua orang tuaku tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah karena pada waktu itu Dong Zhuo juga mengincar wanita dan menyiksa anak-anak yang tak bersalah. Lalu, ayahku menghilang entah kemana. Tetapi penduduk desa mengatakan semua laki-laki di desa Xi Jiang ditangkap untuk dijadikan prajurit._

 _Karena hanya orang tua dan orang sakit yang tertinggal di desa, Dong Zhuo membakar desa Xi Jiang. Satu persatu penduduk desa hangus terbakar. Rumah kami ikut terbakar, pada saat itu pun ibuku jatuh sakit. Aku menggendong ibu di punggungku dan melarikan diri. Saat itu hanya kami yang selamat._

" _Xujie... Turunkan ibu. Tinggalkan ibu dan selamatkan dirimu."_

" _Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ibu. Ayah juga sudah menghilang! Kalau ibu tidak ada aku tidak tahu harus apa!"_

 _Tapi, sekumpulan prajurit menemukan kami. Mereka sudah menyiapkan senjata mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk membunuh kami._

 _Tiba-tiba ibuku langsung turun dan menyerang salah satu prajurit dengan kayu. Namun..._

 _ **CRAAASSSHH**_

 _Darah bercucuran dari tubuhnya dan mengenai wajahku. Aku berteriak dan merangkul erat ibuku yang sudah tak bernyawa. Para prajurit menarikku dengan kasar, ia memegang pergelangan tanganku. "Hooh, sepertinya kita mendapatkan perempuan baru untuk bersenang-senang. Dengan begini bayaran kita akan lebih tinggi!"_

 _Aku menggigit tangannya dan prajurit itu berteriak kesakitan. Lalu aku melarikan diri menuju hutan. Para prajurit itu masih belum menyerah mengejarku._

 _Saat aku tiba di tengah hutan. Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, tetapi aku melihat sekumpulan serigala yang mengepungku. Aku kembali melarikan diri mencari tempat dimana aku bisa selamat. Tetapi aku tersandung dan serigala itu mengigit tubuh dan wajahku._

" _Hei hei! Lu Bu! Usir binatang bodoh itu dan ambil perempuan itu!" Dong Zhuo pun datang. Pria yang dipanggil Lu Bu itu membunuh satu persatu serigala yang mengigitku._

" _Tuanku, mohon izinkan saya merawat gadis ini." Ucap seorang wanita mendekatiku._

" _Baiklah. Pastikan dia tidak melarikan diri lagi. Aku tidak sudi menyentuhnya dengan darah seperti itu!"_

" _Saya mengerti." Lalu wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Kamu akan baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan nada lembut sambil mengusap darah dan wajahku. Lalu pria berarmor hitam itu membawaku ke dalam kereta._

 _Aku sudah kehilangan semuanya, kedua orangku sudah tiada. Aku tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka. Tak ada batu nisan ditempatkan untuk mereka._

* * *

"...Dan sekarang, Nona Diao Chan yang selalu menjagaku sudah tiada. Tuan Lu Bu yang juga melindungiku juga sudah tiada. Aku ingin membalas kebaikan mereka, tetapi aku tidak sempat membalasnya. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan 'terima kasih' pada mereka." Xujie meneteskan air mata dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Aku merasa... selama aku hidup... aku hanya membawa orang terdekatku ke dalam kematian. Aku tidak menginginkannya..."

"...Jangan katakan itu, Nona Mei Xujie..." Guo Jia yang ingin mengusap air matanya tetapi Xujie menjauh.

"Tidak... itu memang kenyataan!" bentak Xujie. Guo Jia terkejut melihatnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihatnya marah dan seorang wanita meninggikan suaranya. "...bagaimana kalau... kalau aku terus bersama Tuan... Tuan Guo Jia juga akan..."

"Nona..." Guo Jia memegang erat kedua bahunya dan menatapnya lurus ke kedua manik merahnya yang berair. "Kematian itu sudah wajar, satu persatu orang di dunia ini akan mati, kedua orang tuamu, Lu Bu dan lainnya... bahkan saya dan juga nona... semuanya akan mati. Kematian mereka bukan salah nona, tetapi Langitlah yang menjemput mereka kembali. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan nyawa umat manusia akan direnggut."

"...Lalu kenapa... kenapa aku masih hidup... aku tidak punya tujuan lagi... aku masih merasa tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini..."

Guo Jia tersenyum dan mengusap air matanya dari wajahnya. "Saya yakin nona akan menemukannya lagi..."

"..." Xujie menatap lurus ke sepasang mata emas pria itu. "...Apa akan benar-benar datang?"

"Ya, saya yakin Langit akan memberitahumu. Dan ingatlah ini, Nona Mei Xujie. Dunia ini... tidak hanya ada kebahagiaan... kesedihan juga akan datang pada saat apapun. Itulah hidup."

"..." Xujie tersenyum kecil dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya. _'Ini...kedua kalinya aku terselamatkan oleh kata-katanya. Senyumnya juga selalu membangkitkanku. Dia begitu baik. Tapi kenapa ya, hatiku selalu berdebar kencang bila bersama dengannya.'_ Xujie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Guo Jia. "...um. Terima kasih, Tuan Guo Jia." Xujie tersenyum lembut.

Kini dada Guo Jia kembali menghangat melihat senyumnya. Lalu ia menyentuh telapak tangan kanannya. "Nah, ayo kita kembali ke dalam."

Sentuhan dan tatapan matanya tajam namun terasa lembut membuat wajahnya memerah padam. Xujie mengangguk pelan. "...um."

* * *

"...Tuan Guo Jia. Ini minuman apa? Baunya aneh..."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Nona belum pernah meminumnya ya? Itu arak. Tapi nona lebih baik jangan meminumnya, nona bisa mabuk."

"Tuan berkata seperti itu membuatku jadi semakin penasaran..." sahut Xujie memegang cawan berisi arak itu. "Hm... Tapi kalau aku minum seteguk saja kan tidak mungkin aku langsung mabuk." Xujie mencicipnya sedikit lalu meminumnya sampai habis. "..."

"...Nona? Nona Mei Xujie?"

"...hik."

Guo Jia menatap wajahnya yang merah. Ternyata dia langsung mabuk! Padahal Guo Jia saja harus meminum kurang dari sebotol arak agar dia bisa mabuk.

Xujie tertawa kecil. "Tuan... Guo Jia... hik. E-Eh, kepalaku kok sakit...? Hik."

"N-Nona sebaiknya nona istirahat malam ini. Saya akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Guo Jia membantunya berdiri.

"Jia..." Xujie tertawa pelan. "Aku akan memanggil Tuan itu. Ji, a... hehe." Xujie yang berdiri terhuyung-huyung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Guo Jia. Matanya tertutup dan berair dan wajahnya memerah, dia terlihat manis jika terus dipandang.

Guo Jia lalu membawanya pulang ke rumah kediamannya dengan menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"Jia...hangat sekali..." Xujie mengingau. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Guo Jia.

Guo Jia hanya tertawa pelan mendengar suara pelan dan manisnya itu. Nafasnya yang lembut dan hangat menggelitik di telinga Guo Jia.

Sesampainya di rumah, Guo Jia langsung membaringkan gadis itu di ranjangnya. Dia tertidur begitu cepat, Guo Jia menurunkan kepalanya lalu bibirnya menyentuh dahinya. "Selamat malam, Xujie..."

* * *

 **A/N :** Yosh, review please!


	5. Stay With Me

**The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Stay With Me**

* * *

' _Aku begitu bersyukur bertemu dengannya_

 _Dia menyelamatkan nyawaku,_

 _menolongku dari jalan yang sesat,_

 _dan membangkitkanku kembali dari semua penyesalan_

 _Perasaan ini semakin lama membuatku ingin mengungkapnya_

 _Tapi aku pun tidak bisa memahami apa yang aku rasakan_

 _Dan perasaan itu juga merupakan tujuan hidupku_

 _Apakah artinya, dia adalah tujuan hidupku sekarang ini?_

* * *

"...ngh." Xujie memegang kepalanya. "...uh. Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali ya?" Xujie mengubah posisi tubuhnya agar dia bisa menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantal. "Lho? Kenapa aku tidak pakai gaun tidur?" Xujie berusaha untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tidur, tetapi sulit sekali dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Lalu Xujie berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, ia membuka tirai berwarna biru. "EH!? Kenapa aku bangun telat!?" Matahari sudah terbit dan ia dapat melihat para penduduk Xu Chang sudah mulai beraktivitas. Xujie bergegas mandi dan menukar pakaiannya.

Disaat ia membuka pintu—

"Kya!" Xujie hampir menabrak pria berambut pirang. "M-Maafkan aku!"

"Wah wah, kenapa nona terburu-buru? Ada apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Aku bangun telat dan aku harus membuatkan makan paginya!"

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Nona tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkannya. Saya sudah membeli ini." Pria itu memberikan satu bungkus baozi.

"Eh? Maaf Tuan Guo Jia, aku telat bangun jadi tidak sempat membuat makan paginya."

"Tidak apa. Nah, ayo kita makan diluar."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan membuat teh." Xujie langsung pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

Xujie menaruh cangkir berisi teh di sampingnya. "Hari ini dingin sekali ya. Silakan diminum, Tuan. Aku yakin teh ini bisa membuat Tuan lebih hangat."

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Sewaktu aku meminta daun untuk mengobati tangan Tuan. Tuan Xun Yu juga memberiku daun teh."

"Tuan Xun Yu? Nona sudah berkenalan dengannya?" tanya Guo Jia sebelum meminum teh hitam buatan Xujie itu.

Xujie mengangguk senang. "Um! Beliau baik sekali."

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

" _B-Bagaimana ini? Aku tersesat..." Xujie kebingungan. Ia melihat sekitar tidak ada penduduk yang bangun pada jam ini. Perempuan itu lalu mencari jalan tetapi malah berputar-putar. "Uuh... Aku jadi lupa dimana rumah Tuan Guo Jia."_

" _Siapa kau?" seseorang menepuk bahu Xujie dan membuatnya berteriak ketakutan._

" _WAAAAH!" Xujie langsung menjauh dan membalikkan badannya. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan berulang kali._

" _Tenanglah."_

" _...eh?" Xujie mengangkat kepalanya._

" _Kamu... Mei Xujie 'kan?" tanya pria itu. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda rendah._

" _U-Um." Xujie mengangguk. "Anu... Anda siapa?" tanya Xujie pelan._

" _Xun Yu. Maafkan saya karena telah membuatmu ketakutan."_

" _T-Tidak! Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Xujie menggoyangkan kedua ia merasa lega, Xujie yakin pria itu adalah salah satu prajurit Wei._

" _Apa nona perlu sesuatu?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangannya._

" _Ah, aku mau mencari daun untuk menutupi luka sayatan." Ucap Xujie._

" _Luka? Dimana lukanya? Boleh saya lihat? Apa Tuan Guo Jia melukaimu!?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba._

" _E-EH!? B-Bukan! I-itu karena—um...T-Tangan Tuan Guo Jia terkena pisau karena memotong labu!" ucap Xujie terpaksa berbohong._

" _...maaf?" Xun Yu menyipitkan matanya dan terheran._

" _Y-Ya! Waktu itu aku mau membantunya memotong labu tapi aku malah membuat tangannya tergores!"_

" _...b-begitukah. Kalau begitu ikut saya."_

" _B-Baik!" Xujie menghela napas lega, tetapi perasaannya bercampur karena ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi pria tersebut. Ia pun mengikuti pria itu ke rumah kediamannya. Rumahnya terlihat mirip dengan rumah Guo Jia tetapi milik Xun Yu terlihat sedikit sempit._

" _Ini dia. Apa kau tahu cara menutupi lukanya?"_

 _Xujie mengangguk. "Aku tahu caranya."_

" _Begitukah. Kalau begitu, ambil ini juga." Xun Yu memberikan beberapa lembar daun teh. "Akhir-akhir ini saya menanamnya tetapi tidak sempat untuk membuat teh. Jika nona ingin memintanya lagi, kau boleh mengambilnya sesuka hatimu."_

" _Ah..." Xujie semakin merasa bersalah dan bersyukur pada saat yang sama. Dengan begini dia dapat membuat teh hangat untuk Guo Jia, pikirnya. "M-Maafkan aku...!"_

" _Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" tanya pria itu heran._

" _Aku sudah membuat Tuan repot, aku membuat Tuan terbangun karena telah berkali-kali berputar di rumah Tuan."_

" _Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Malahan saya senang bisa membantu."_

" _...Ah, maafkan aku. Aku salah paham..."_

" _Sudah, nona benar-benar sensitif ya." Ucap Xun Yu menghela napas._

" _E-Eh!? M-Maafkan aku!"_

" _Sudah sudah! Jangan bilang maaf lagi!" geram Xun Yu._

" _B-Baik! Permisi, Tuan!" Xujie pun bergegas pergi setelah ia membungkukkan badan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berhenti._

" _Nona Mei Xujie?"_

 _Xujie menoleh pelan, wajahnya memucat. "...A-Aku tidak tahu jalan ke rumah Tuan Guo Jia." Ucapnya pelan, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya bergemetar ketakutan._

 _Xun Yu menepuk keningnya lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya akan mengantarkan nona kesana."_

" _M-Maaf... Aku membuat Tuan kerepotan lagi..." Kedua telunjuknya saling bersentuhan dan kepalanya menunduk kebawah dengan nada suaranya yang terlalu pelan._

" _Sudah kubilang jangan bilang maaf, nona..." Dirinya mulai stres melihat wajah memelas Xujie._

 _FLASH BACK END_

* * *

"...Begitulah." ucap Xujie dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Guo Jia terkekeh. Ia ingin melepas tawanya tapi dia menahannya. "Aku tidak menyangka Tuan Xun Yu begitu sabar menghadapi nona." Ternyata Xujie adalah tipe gadis yang pemalu dan sensitif. Dan dia takut orang yang baru dikenalnya membenci Xujie. Tapi Guo Jia yakin Xun Yu bukanlah orang yang membenci wanita polos seperti Xujie.

"...?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak." Guo Jia yang sudah menghabiskan baozi-nya lalu kembali meminum teh. "Teh buatan nona enak sekali. Saya belum pernah mencoba teh seenak ini."

"Sungguh?" Xujie menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah, Tuan menyukainya. Kalau begitu, jika musim semi telah tiba aku akan menanam teh agar aku bisa membuatnya setiap hari! Apa tidak apa kalau aku menanamnya disini, Tuan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Guo Jia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah. Terima kasih, Tuan Guo Jia."

Lalu mereka terdiam sembari menatap langit yang menurunkan salju yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. "Oh iya, Tuan."

"Hm?"

"Tadi malam kita pergi ke Xu Chang untuk merayakan kemenangan kan? Aku tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi setelah itu..."

"Ah, itu karena itu nona mabuk setelah meminum arak."

"Mabuk? Oh iya... Eh, tunggu. Padahal aku hanya minum sedikit. Kalau Tuan meminum sedikit apa Tuan juga akan langsung mabuk?" tanya Xujie semakin penasaran.

"Tidak, saya rasa kira-kira kurang lebih satu botol arak saya bisa—"

"S-Satu botol!?" potong Xujie kaget. "Sudah kuduga minuman itu aneh..."

' _Kalau begitu kenapa diminum...'_ batin Guo Jia sweatdrop.

"Aku harus mencari tahu apa saja efek minuman itu. Aku yakin minuman itu tidak sehat sama sekali! Tuan!" Xujie langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Ya?"

"Tuan tidak boleh meminum arak lagi! Sebagai gantinya aku akan membuat teh setiap hari!" ujar Xujie seperti seorang ibu menasehati anaknya.

"...A-Ah, baiklah." Guo Jia mengangguk dan tersenyum terpaksa.

Xujie tersenyum lega. "Tuan tidak perlu cemas! Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat teh yang berbeda setiap harinya." Lalu Xujie menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "Hm... Padahal dulu aku sudah banyak menulis resep makanan dan jenis teh saat aku di Luo Yang. Tapi kurasa sudah hilang semua. Ah, ya sudah. Aku bisa menulisnya berangsur."

Guo Jia hanya terdiam dan memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa arak. Tetapi, sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika Xujie yang membuatkan teh untuknya.

"Tuan. Aku akan pergi keluar dulu."

"Hm? Nona mau pergi kemana?" tanya Guo Jia. Xujie hanya baru sekali keluar dari rumah saat mencari dedaunan untuk ramuan. "Kalau begitu saya akan menemani nona."

"Ah, baiklah." Xujie mengangguk.

* * *

Xujie terkagum melihat para penduduk yang terlihat aman dan damai. Ia belum pernah melihat penduduk sebanyak ini dibandingkan dengan desa Xi Jiang dulu. Ditambah lagi, Xujie juga jarang berjalan-jalan keluar rumah.

Guo Jia hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Xujie. Lalu ia menggandeng tangannya. "Nah, agar nona tidak tersesat. Nona tidak keberatan jika saya menggandeng tangan nona?"

"...eh. Um..." Xujie mengangguk pelan. Wajah Xujie merona merah yang hampir menandingi warna rambutnya yang indah itu.

Melihat wajahnya seperti itu membuat Guo Jia terkekeh, dia terlihat semakin manis saat melihat raut wajahnya yang malu.

Guo Jia menariknya secara perlahan, Xujie hanya memerhatikan sekitar melihat para penduduk yang beraktivitas. Sebagian dari mereka terpana melihat gadis tersebut. Xujie merasa tidak nyaman mendekat ke Guo Jia dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Nona? Ada apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

Xujie menggeleng kencang. "T-Tidak, mohon jangan dihiraukan." Gadis tersebut menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggungnya. Guo Jia tertawa melihat tingkahnya, lalu ia menariknya dan menaruh lengannya di sekitar bahunya.

"T-Tuan...!" Xujie panik dan wajahnya semakin memanas.

Guo Jia tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa. Anggap saja ini kencan."bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya.

"K-K-K-Kencan?" tanya Xujie kebingungan.

"Nona lucu sekali. Bahkan nona tidak tahu apa itu kencan." Guo Jia terkekeh.

"T-Tuan! Jangan tertawa! Aku jadi semakin bingung...! M-Mereka melihat kita...!" Xujie berusaha mencari cara untuk menyembunyikan dirinya tetapi tidak ada membuatnya semakin kebingungan tingkat dewa.

* * *

Setelah beberapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, matahari pun terbenam dan langit mulai berwarna oranye. Mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah, mereka kini kembali bergandengan tangan. Xujie yang sudah tenang dan merasa tidak ditatap oleh para penduduk menatap langit sore menjelang malam.

"Tangan nona hangat sekali."

"...eh?"

"Ya, saya bahkan tidak ingin melepasnya. Hangat dan lembut..." ucap Guo Jia sembari mengunci pandangannya ke manik merah Xujie.

Mendengar kata-katanya membuat jantung Xujie berdetak keras, ia menyentuh dadanya erat dan berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia menjauhi kontak matanya dengan pria itu. "...s-sungguh? Tapi, tangan Guo Jia juga sama... hangat sekali bahkan aku tidak merasakan dinginnya udara sekarang." Ucap Xujie pelan.

Guo Jia tersenyum hangat. Ia sekarang tidak meragukan perasaannya saat ini pada gadis itu. Dia amat menginginkan dirinya. Dan mengatakan semua perasaannya terhadapnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Xujie segera bersiap-siap untuk membuat makan malam. Tetapi, Guo Jia masih menggenggam tangan kanannya erat, ia dapat merasakan daun yang di telapak tangan Guo Jia, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan tangannya. Xujie bukannya nyaman karena pria itu menggandeng tangannya begitu lama, tetapi Xujie penasaran kenapa ia melakukan itu dan orang-orang tercengang melihat mereka berjalan-jalan.

"A-anu..."

"Hm?"

"...uhm. Bolehkah aku... melepas tangan Tuan?" tanya Xujie pelan, wajahnya masih merona merah dan ia tak berani menatap pria itu.

"Oh, ya." Guo Jia dengan perlahan melepas tangannya yang lebih kecil dibandingkan tangan miliknya. Ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak dapat menyentuh tangan lembutnya itu.

"A-Aku akan membuat makan malamnya. Tuan pasti lapar 'kan? Aku akan membuatnya."

"Saya akan ikut membantumu." Ucap Guo Jia tersenyum.

"Eh..."

* * *

Guo Jia pun membantu Xujie memasak, dia memang tidak ahli dalam memasak tetapi jika membantunya Guo Jia yakin bisa membantunya.

Di sisi lain, Xujie yang sibuk memotong wortel merasa masih tidak nyaman dengan detak jantungnya. _'...kenapa denganku hari ini...'_

Tiba-tiba Xujie memekik kesakitan, jari jempolnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Guo Jia yang mendengar suara pekiknya membuatnya tersentak kaget. "Nona!" Guo Jia menyentuh tangannya dan menatap jari jempolnya yang berdarah.

"...ah, aku tidak apa-apa—"

Guo Jia langsung mencium jarinya itu. Xujie menatap tindakannya membuat dirinya mematung dan kedua matanya melebar.

"...!"

Bibirnya masih menyentuh jarinya yang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah, gadis itu tidak dapat melihat matanya karena terhalang oleh rambut pirangnya. Xujie tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan ia takut membuat gerakan yang salah.

"T-Tuan...!"

Guo Jia berhenti dan menatap wajahnya. Matanya berair dan kedua alisnya menyempit, ia masih tidak berani menatap pria itu. Dan dapat ia lihat wajahnya memerah dan menandingi warna merah mata dan rambutnya.

"...A-Aku sudah tidak apa... Terima kasih..." ucapnya pelan. Xujie langsung melepas tangannya lalu ia kembali memasak.

"...Apa benar sudah baikan?" tanya Guo Jia.

"...u-um..." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

"Nona sebaiknya tidak memaksakan diri."

"Tidak apa kok... sungguh..." Xujie berusaha untuk mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang kembali kencang.

* * *

Di ruang makan, Xujie yang biasanya bisa diajak bicara kini tengah diam seribu bahasa sembari menyuap nasi dengan dua pasang sumpit. Guo Jia yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya juga tak dapat mengatakan apapun, merasa terus diperhatikan Xujie menjauhi kontak mata dengannya. Bibir merah jambunya yang gemerlap menggigil. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya masih belum menghilang. Ia terlihat sangat kesulitan berbicara dengan penasehat Wei dibandingkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Guo Jia tidak menyesali sikapnya saat ia mengajaknya berjalan-jalan bersama, karena itu ia berpikir dia harus menyatakannya malam ini. Ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tetapi sayangnya ada yang harus dia selesaikan tugasnya setelah ini. Dia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dan langsung bertemu dengannya.

Setelah beberapa suap, Guo Jia sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Lalu ia langsung mencuci piringnya. Setelah itu ia mengelap tangannya.

"Nona."

"Y-Ya!?" ucap Xujie tersentak kaget.

"Malam ini ada tugas yang harus saya selesaikan. Apa tidak masalah jika saya meninggalkan nona sendirian di rumah?"

"B-Baik..." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Tak perlu cemas, saya usahakan pulang cepat." Lalu dia mendekat dan mengelus kepalanya kebawah menuju rambutnya yang halus dan bergelombang. Lalu berpindah ke pipinya yang lembut. Baginya, semua yang ada pada gadis itu begitu sempurna, seolah-olah ia makhluk yang turun ke bumi yang amat menawan.

"...Tuan?"

"Ah. Maaf..." Guo Jia menurunkan tangannya. "Kalau begitu saya pergi."

"Um. Hati-hati..."

"Ya..." Guo Jia pun pergi dan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Xujie menatapnya kebingungan lalu ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. Guo Jia membalas senyumannya lalu pergi menuju istana Xu Chang.

"..." Xujie yang kini tidak dapat melihatnya dari jauh menurunkan tangannya menuju dadanya, dimana detak jantungnya masih tidak beraturan.

.

.

.

Xujie memasuki tempat pemandian, ia merendamkan tubuhnya ke kolam kecil yang hangat. Rambutnya sudah disanggul kemudian ia kembali menaruh telapak tangannya di dadanya. "...apa ya... perasaan ini...aku bisa merasakan kesenangan... tapi apa itu?" gumamnya. "Apa arti dari perasaan ini? Kepada siapa? Dan... kenapa aku merasakan perasaan ini terhadapnya?"

Ia pun mulai berpikir apa jawaban dari semua pertanyaan dari isi hati dan pikirannya. Dia menutup kedua matanya.

"...uh. Aku tidak mengerti... Aku tidak tahu..." Xujie berdiri dan keluar dari kolam tersebut, ia mengambil handuk dan menyeka air yang membasahi tubuhnya. Kemudian ia memasang hanfu.

Setelah itu, dia masuk ke kamar dan membuka sanggulan rambutnya, kemudian ia mengepangkan rambutnya agar terasa lebih ringan. Ia menatap ranjangnya, "Aku masih belum mengantuk..." Xujie pun berjalan keluar dari pergi menuju taman.

Setibanya, Xujie menatap langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Sorotan cahaya rembulan yang terang membuat sepasang mata merahnya bersinar. Kemudian ia menutup matanya, ia merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan pijakan kakinya membuat gerakan yang indah. Ia menari sambil berpikir apa perasaan aneh itu. Gerakannya yang anggun dan ia bersenandung dengan lembut.

"...apakah benar... perasaan ini akan membuatku bahagia?" gumamnya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menari, karena akan membuatnya mengingat kejadian yang pahit. Saat ia ditangkap oleh Dong Zhuo, ia seperti dijadikan mainan olehnya. Memaksanya menari untuk pesta kesenangan dirinya semata. Tetapi beruntungnya Dong Zhuo selalu gagal menyentuhnya dan berencana untuk membuatnya menjadi salah satu selirnya. Xujie langsung menolaknya dan berusaha melarikan diri. Dong Zhuo tidak segan-segan melukai gadis sepertinya. Membuat jiwanya ikut tersiksa.

Begitu pahitnya masa itu...

Ketika ia memasuki Luo Yang, ia dapat menemukan ayahnya. Tetapi Dong Zhuo membunuhnya dengan kejam. Dia yakin gadis itu akan melarikan diri bersama ayahnya. Tanpanya, gadis itu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan diri dari sana.

Dia menjadi sendirian.

Bahkan wanita yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya juga sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya. Wanita yang selama ini melindungi Xujie dan juga Tuannya yang merupakan anak angkat Dong Zhuo.

Sesudahnya, ia ditemukan oleh pria yang merupakan penasehat Wei. Yang kini akan melindungi dan menjaganya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan dari pria itu membuat gadis itu berpikir...

"...apakah tujuan hidupku saat ini... adalah dia...?" gumamnya.

Ia berhenti menari dan kembali menatap langit. "Tapi... apa kali ini tujuanku itu akan membuatku bahagia atau... menderita?"

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "Tidak, perasaan ini..." Xujie menyentuh dadanya. "...menyatakan kalau aku harus percaya pada tujuanku...um."

"Dia juga sudah mengajariku... dunia ini tidak hanya penuh dengan kesedihan, namun juga ada kebahagiaan. Keduanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan." Xujie menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kecil. "...aku... ingin hidup bersamanya..."

Xujie menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya, ia membalikkan badannya. Angin yang berhembus lembut membuat rambutnya berkibaran. Ia menyelitkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Tuan... Guo Jia?"

"...Aku pulang, Xujie." Ia berjalan mendekatinya.

Xujie tersentak kaget mendengarnya, biasanya ia memanggilnya dengan nama panjangnya dan 'nona'. Rona merah kini kembali menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Guo Jia tersenyum hangat dan mengunci pandangannya pada manik merahnya, ia meraih wajah Xujie dan mengelusnya dengan lembut dan pelan, memberinya waktu untuk merasakan kelembutan kulit putihnya. "Sepertinya kamu sudah menemukan jawaban dari keraguanmu. Dan itukah jawabannya?"

Xujie memalingkan wajah dengan malu. Ia menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Kita memiliki perasaan yang sama..."

Xujie mengangkat kepalanya. "...kalau begitu... Tuan juga..."

Guo Jia memindahkan telapak tangannya menuju dagunya dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya yang terasa hangat dan lembut oleh gadis itu. Pria itu menurunkan kepalanya dan bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinganya.

"Wo ai ni... Xujie."

Kedua matanya melebar, dadanya langsung menghangat mendengarnya. Kemudian pria itu kembali menatap wajahnya, ia berlutut di hadapan gadis itu. Xujie kaget melihat tindakannya.

"T-Tuan!?"

"Mei Xujie... Maukah kamu menjadikanku pria yang paling bahagia di dunia ini?"

Xujie masih terpana melihat dan mendengar kata-katanya, ia melepas genggaman kedua tangan kecilnya. Lalu ia berlutut di hadapannya dan langsung memeluknya. "...um! Aku mau!" ucapnya. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sekarang ia sadar bahwa perasaannya itu adalah rasa cinta.

Dengan begitu, tujuan hidupnya menjadi sangat berarti. Apapun cobaan yang akan diberikan oleh Tian. Mereka sudah siap untuk menghadapinya, apakah itu menyakitkan ataupun menyenangkan. Semuanya tidak akan sia-sia dan menjadi kenangan hidup yang tak terlupakan dan tidak akan mereka sesali.

"Xujie..."

"Um?" Xujie meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap pria yang dicintainya itu.

Guo Jia menyentuh pipinya. Walaupun sedingin apapun musimnya, kehangatan hati dan tubuh mereka tak akan lenyap. Xujie tersenyum kecil dan wajahnya masih merona merah. Pria itu merangkul erat gadis dilengannya dan tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, Guo Jia kembali dapat merasakan kelembutan bibirnya. Xujie hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Guo Jia memutuskan ciumannya. Memberi Xujie waktu untuk kembali mengambil nafasnya. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya saya menciummu."

"E-Eh?" Xujie mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

Ia tertawa lagi, kemudian kening mereka saling bersentuhan. "Terima kasih... Xujie."

Xujie kembali menangis terharu. "Um... terima kasih juga, Tuan Guo Jia."

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat pria itu ingin menyentuhnya lebih. Tetapi mereka harus menunggu sampai waktunya telah tiba. Ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya tetapi pada akhirnya pria itu kembali menciumnya.

"...!?" Xujie tersentak kaget. Tetapi kemudian ia dapat menikmati kelembutan pada di bibirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam erat lengan baju Guo Jia.

Xujie yang kali ini memutuskan ciumannya dan dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pria itu. Guo Jia terkekeh dan mendekapnya.

"...W-Wo ai ni... J-Jia." Gumam Xujie yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Guo Jia tersenyum simpul, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kepala Xujie.

* * *

 **A/N :** UOGH! *KEMATIAN SEKETIKA(?)*

Blossom : Tissue! Tissue!

Scarlet : Yosh, mohon review-nya! *ngacir beli tissue sekardus*


	6. Unbreakable Bonds

**The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Unbreakable Bonds**

* * *

' _Ya... Aku ingin bersamanya._

 _Itulah tujuan hidupku._

 _Aku yakin, tujuan hidupku kali ini_

 _akan berarti sangat besar bagi kehidupanku_

 _Membuatnya menjadi pria yang paling bahagia_

 _Juga akan membuat kenangan yang indah dalam ingatannya.'_

* * *

Xujie berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tiap koridor, sepasang matanya terkunci melihat keindahan tetesan salju. Senandungnya yang pelan dan lembut terdengar oleh pria yang memiliki mata tajam dan berwarna emas. Ia menyinggungkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Pada pagi yang dingin seperti ini, kamu terlihat lebih ceria ya, Xujie..."

"Ah, Tuan Guo Jia. Selamat pagi." Xujie tersenyum lembut.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya, lalu ia menghampiri Xujie dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Eek!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Tadi malam bukankah kamu memanggil saya 'Jia'?"

Wajah Xujie merona merah. "...M-Maaf, aku merasa tidak sopan kalau memanggil Tuan seperti itu..." ucapnya pelan, ia menjauhi kontak mata dengan pria bermanik emas tersebut.

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nona memanggil saya, 'Fengxiao'?"

"'Fengxiao'? Apakah itu nama kecilmu?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Benar."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, Tuan Fengxiao?"

Guo Jia menghela napas. "Tidak perlu memakai 'Tuan', Xujie..."

"E-Eeeh? F-Fe..." Xujie mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mencoba menyebutkannya. "F-Fe-Fengxiao! Uh, kok terasa sulit menyebutnya?" ucap Xujie.

Mendengar cara gadis itu menyebutkan nama kecil!nya membuat Guo Jia tertawa, Xujie menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menggoyangkan tangannya ke atas kebawah. "T-Tuan jangan tertawa!"

"Maaf maaf. Nona lucu sekali saat menyebutnya. Kalau nona memanggilku 'Jia' juga tidak apa. Nona boleh saya memanggil apa yang nona suka diantara dua itu." Ia lalu menyentuh pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

Xujie baru sadar kalau ramuan di telapak tangan Guo Jia sudah mengering, ia langsung memegang telapak tangannya. "Apakah telapak tanganmu sudah merasa baikan?"

"Oh. Saya benar-benar melupakannya. Kurasa sudah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membukanya." Xujie dengan perlahan membuka daunnya lalu mengambil sisa giliingan daun yang sudah mengering. "Syukurlah, lukanya sudah tertutup." Xujie tersenyum lega. "..." Xujie menatap Guo Jia yang sudah mengenakan jubah biru putihnya.

"Ada apa, Xujie?"

"...um, apa Jia mau pergi ke istana?"

"Ya. Saya rasa perang akan dimulai lagi... saya juga belum tahu kapan."

"...oh." Kemudian ia melepas tangan pria itu dan memandang kebawah. Kedua lengannya berada di punggungnya. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat ceria kini, senyum indahnya menghilang dengan sekejap.

Ia baru menyadari kalau perang masih belum usai. Para pemimpin ketiga kerajaan itu masih menginginkan kekuasaan. Apakah mereka hanyalah menginginkan kekuasaan semata? Ia amat berharap ada cara untuk menghentikan perang ini tanpa pertumpahan darah. Tetapi ketiga dari pemimpin tersebut memiliki hasrat dan keinginan yang kuat dan berbeda. Apakah pada akhirnya semua orang akan bahagia? Dan tidak akan ada lagi peperangan?

"Xujie?"

"Eh...Y-Ya?" Xujie mengangkat kepalanya.

Kedua alis pria itu menyempit. Ia memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. "Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba melamun? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Xujie kembali menurunkan kepalanya. "...anu, bukankah lebih baik jika Tuan tidak terlibat dalam perang ini...?" ucapnya pelan.

"..." Guo Jia terdiam sejenak. Apakah ia khawatir? Atau pemikirannya lebih dari itu. Sejujurnya ia tidak dapat membaca isi hati kekasihnya tersebut, bahkan kedudukannya sebagai penasehat yang cerdas sepertinya kesulitan memikirkannya.. "...kau mencemaskanku?"

Xujie mengangguk pelan.

Guo Jia tersenyum simpul. "Xujie... saya sudah terlibat dalam perang ini. Dan ini adalah jalan hidupku. Dunia ini sedang dalam kekacauan, jadi kami harus melakukan apapun bahkan dengan nyawa kami untuk mendamaikan negeri ini."

"...Karena itu aku tidak mau Jia terlibat! Aku... tidak ingin lagi kehilangan orang yang paling berarti untukku!" Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam. Matanya berair dan ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Pria itu membelalakkan kedua matanya, sentuhan pada bahu gadis tersebut ia regangkan."...m-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mebentakmu... T-Tapi—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh pria itu, ia mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku senang kau peduli padaku. Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian ia mencium air mata yang tersisa di kelopak matanya.

"..." Xujie hanya terdiam dan memegang ujung lengan dengan kukuh. "...baik."

"..." Kedua mata pria itu menurun. Ia menangkap nada suaranya yang terdengar pelan oleh kedua telinganya. Pria itu merasa bahwa dia tidak menerima serta menurutinya saja. Dan ia berpikir kata-katanya hanyalah untuk menenangkan hati gadis itu, namun pria itu tidak bermaksud untuk membohonginya. Dia bahkan selalu mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika melihat raut wajahnya yang muram. Ia perlu memikirkan apa yang harus membuatnya tersenyum kembali. Tetapi tidak sekarang karena sudah waktunya ia harus melaksanakan tugasnya di istana sebagai penasehat. "...Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu."

Xujie hanya mengangguk. Melihat sikapnya sudah membuat hatinya hancur lebur. Ia dengan sekejap memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahunya. Xujie hanya membelalakkan matanya dan tidak menyambut pelukannya karena masih kaget akan reaksi pria tersebut.

"...Tu—Jia?"

"...Xujie, kau percaya padaku?"

Xujie terdiam sejenak. "...Apa yang Jia bicarakan. Itu sudah pasti, bukan?" Kini suaranya terdengar lebih riang dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Mendengar suara gadis itu tiba-tiba berubah, Guo Jia menatap wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum.

Melihat wajah senyumnya membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia membalas senyumnya dan melepas pelukannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu Jia harus cepat bekerja. Nanti terlambat!" ucap Xujie sambil menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pinggangnya. "Cepat cepat!" ujar Xujie sambil mendorong punggungnya.

"Y-Ya..." Guo Jia tertawa ringan melihat sikapnya. "Saya pergi dulu."

"Um. Hati-hati." Xujie melambaikan tangan kanannya. Senyumnya masih belum menghilang dari bibirnya.

Guo Jia mengangguk kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya dan bergegas pergi menuju istana. Ia menghela napas lega ketika mengingat wajah senyum kekasihnya itu.

Di sisi lain, Xujie yang masih berdiri di depan pintu menurunkan tangannya dan menaruh kedua lengannya di punggungnya. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dan kembali menangis namun tidak terdengar isakan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

* * *

' _Aku memikirkan kembali perkataannya_

 _Dia bilang...'Semua akan baik-baik saja?'_

 _Tapi..._

 _Tidak selamanya kan?_

 _Tidak mungkin semua hal akan berjalan dengan mulus tanpa ada halangan_

 _Bukankah begitu?_

 _Aku tahu dia tidak berbohong, dan aku mengerti kenapa dia mengatakan itu_

 _Dan aku mengerti bagaimana dengan jalur-jalur dunia ini_

 _Tapi kuakui, masih banyak lagi hal yang tidak kumengerti_

 _Aku ingin tahu..._

 _Apa benar semua mereka yang menginjak medan perang itu_

 _Memiliki tujuan untuk mendamaikan dunia ini?_

* * *

Sudah lebih dari tiga jam para jendral mengadakan rapat dengan pimpinan Wei. Mereka mendiskusikan tentang peperangan nanti dan pernyataan perang oleh Yuan Shao. Kemudian para jendral keluar dari ruangan rapat menandakan telah boleh bubar dan rapat sudah selesai. Sementara itu, Cao Cao yang masih belum meninggalkan ruangan, melipat tangannya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Padahal baru kurang dari dua minggu, 'wanita' itu benar-benar sudah menarik perhatianmu ya, Guo Jia. Sejak kau baru datang kesini, aku sudah bisa merasakannya."

Guo Jia tertawa ringan. "Begitukah?"

Cao Cao bangkit dari kursinya dan menoleh ke arahnya. "Karena itu, sebaiknya kau segera menikahinya. Aku akan dengan sukarela memberimu izin untuk mengadakannya pernikahanmu di istana."

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. "Anda terlalu baik, Tuanku. Tapi, terima kasih banyak karena telah menawarinya. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Cao Cao tersenyum lalu meninggalkan pria itu sendirian dalam ruangan.

Guo Jia menghela napas, dia bukan lelah atau apapun. Tapi dia merasa senang akan tawaran Tuannya kepada dirinya. Betapa inginnya dia memberitahukannya kepada Xujie. Membayangkan dirinya sebagai suami dan hidup bersamanya adalah kebahagiaan yang tak tergantikan olehnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba—

"...ugh!"

Ia memegang dada kirinya yang merasakan nyeri yang amat menusuk. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan ia berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya untuk menahan pedihnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, rasa sakitnya sudah menghilang. Namun, nafasnya masih tidak beraturan. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembus nafasnya dengan perlahan untuk mengatur kembali pernafasannya.

"...Berapa lama lagi aku harus menahan sakit ini..."

Ia kembali menutup matanya. Diluar dugaannya, dia kembali membayangkan wajah senyum Xujie tadi pagi. Dia merasa ada yang salah, tetapi apa?

Apa yang salah dari senyuman dari kekasihnya itu?

"...Xujie." lirihnya.

* * *

Pada sore hari, Xujie berjalan-jalan di kota. Ia berencana untuk menyinggahi rumah Xun Yu. Awalnya Xujie berpikir kalau dia juga sedang bertugas, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menceknya.

Baru sampai ia dia depan rumahnya, ternyata Xun Yu baru pulang dan akan membuka pintu rumahnya. "Ah, Tuan Xun Yu!" Xujie berlari kearah pria itu. Xun Yu menoleh ke sumber suara. Pria itu membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat ada batu di kaki gadis itu. "Nona, awas!"

"Eh? KYAA-ukh!" Xujie tersandung dan jatuh.

Xun Yu bergegas mendekatinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku ceroboh..." Xujie tersenyum dengan malu akan kecerobohannya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"U-Um. Aku bisa kok." Xujie berusaha untuk berdiri sendirian tetapi dibantu oleh pria itu dengan memegang kedua telapak tangannya. "M-Maaf..."

Xun Yu memukul ringan kepala Xujie dengan sisi tepi tangannya dan membuat Xujie menjerit kecil. "Sudah saya bilang, jangan ucapkan kalimat itu nona."

"B-Baik..."

.

.

.

"Silakan, Tuan." Xujie menyeduh teh dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ng? Apakah itu teh?" tanya Xun Yu. Ia berhenti membaca dan menutup bukunya karena aroma teh yang dibuat oleh gadis itu begitu mengunggah selera.

"Um. Ini sebagai terima kasihku karena telah menolongku." Ucap Xujie sambil tersenyum kecil.

Xun Yu mengelus kepala Xujie. "Terima kasih."

"..." Xujie memandang Xun Yu tidak senang.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Xun Yu berhenti mengelus kepalanya.

Gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya. "...Aku penasaran kenapa sepertinya Tuan suka sekali mengelus kepalaku." Ucap Xujie sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "Aku merasa aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil..."

Mendengarnya membuat Xun Yu mendengus geli. "Kau berpikir begitu?"

Xujie mengangguk. "Tuan Guo Jia juga sering sekali mengelus kepalaku."

"Tapi sebenarnya kau salah nona. Tapi saya menganggapmu sebagai kucing."

"A-A-APA!?" Xujie memukul meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kini ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan wajahnya memerah panas karena malu dicampur dengan marah.

Xun Yu tertawa ringan. Dirinya bahkan tidak menyangka kalau ia memiliki selera humor. Ia kembali mengelus kepalanya. "Saya hanya bercanda."

Xujie masih belum bergerak dari posisinya. Dia yakin Xujie masih belum percaya. "Sungguh, saya hanya bercanda." Perempuan itu kembali duduk dan menghela nafas. "Dasar...Tidak kusangka Tuan Xun Yu jahat sekali." Katanya tetapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

Pria berambut hitam tersebut hanya tersenyum kemudian ia meminum tehnya. "...Enak sekali. Rasanya berbeda sekali dari yang saya buat."

"Eh? Berbeda? Kok bisa?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya dan tidak percaya.

"Sungguh. Apa nona menambah sesuatu pada teh ini?"

Xujie menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya merebus tehnya lalu memasukkan gula kira-kira dua sendok teh."

"Berapa lama?"

"Hm... kurang dari lima menit, mungkin? Biasanya kalau airnya sudah berubah warna. Tehnya sudah bisa diminum."

Xun Yu manggut-manggut. "Ternyata kau sangat berbakat dalam membuat teh."

Gadis itu tertawa malu. "Sungguh? Terima kasih, Tuan." Kemudian ia menatap Xun Yu dengan kedua mata merahnya yang bersinar. Menghabiskan waktu bersama pria ini terasa berbeda dengan Guo Jia. Tetapi suasana hatinya sama persis, ia merasa amat senang. Ia seperti menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya.

Berpikir seperti itu membuatnya amat merindukan ayahnya.

"Kau tidak meminum tehnya nona?"

"Eh...um." Xujie mengangguk.

"Ada apa nona? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggumu? Katakanlah." Ucap Xun Yu sebelum kembali meminum tehnya. Ia meletakkan kembali tehnya di atas meja kemudian mengistirahatkan dagunya di telapak tangannya.

"...apa benar boleh?"

Xun Yu mengangguk. Gadis itu amat gugup, ia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakan yang ia pikirkan pada pria tersebut. "Anu... kau tahu, Tuan. Aku... merasa kalau Tuan itu adalah...a-ayahku." Suaranya yang terlalu pelan dan lembut tidak dapat didengar olehnya.

"Adalah...apa?" Pria itu menurunkan tangannya dan mendekat sedikit agar ia bisa mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"E-Eh!? A-Aku bilang... kalau Tuan Xun Yu...mengingatkanku...d-dengan...a-a-a..."

"A... apa?" Xun Yu semakin penasaran. Ia berusaha untuk mendengarkan suaranya dengan teliti. Ia menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"...a-ayah." Ucap Xujie.

Xun Yu menaikkan alisnya, ia berhenti sejenak. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu benar-benar diluar dugaannya. Dirinya tidak mengerti dari mana sikapnya yang menggambarkan seperti seorang ayah. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya tidak menyukainya atau apapun. Dia malahan merasa dipuji.

Xun Yu tertawa pelan. "Seperti ayah...kah?"

Xujie menjauhi kontak mata dengan pria itu. Dengan kedua bibirnya merapat dan alisnya menyempit. Dia terlihat cemas akan reaksi Xun Yu karena menganggapnya seperti seorang ayah.

"Jika kau memanggilku ayah. Aku tidak keberatan." Xun Yu kembali mengusap kepalanya.

"E-Eh? T-Tidak, aku bukannya ingin Tuan Xun Yu jadi ayahku...t-tapi..." Xujie membuang muka.

Xun Yu menyentil dahinya membuat gadis itu menjerit kecil. "Kenapa kau menolak tawaranku? Dari reaksimu barusan, aku tahu kau berbohong, Nak."

"...eh?"

"Kau merindukan ayahmu bukan?"

"..." Xujie menunduk. Ia memainkan jemarinya, pikirannya kembali teringat akan masa lalu. Betapa dia merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

Xun Yu tersenyum. "Katakan saja, Mei Xujie. Kau merindukan ayahmu bukan?"

"...Y-Ya...!" Dia mengangguk sambil menahan tangisnya. "Apa boleh... kalau aku memanggilmu...ayah?"

"Tadi saya sudah menawarimu 'kan?" Ia mengelus dahi gadis itu akibat sentilannya. Xujie menatap pria yang menjadi ayah angkatnya itu. Kedua mata indahnya berair. "Kau cengeng sekali, putriku."

Xujie mengusap air matanya dengan sisi tepi telunjuknya. Kemudian Xujie tertawa kecil. "Ayah jahat...hmph." Xujie menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mau kusentil lagi?"

"Hwaaa! Maaf! Aku...aku hanya bercanda." Xujie menjauh ketakutan. Reaksi gadis itu membuat Xun Yu tertawa pelan dan mengelus kepala putri angkatnya yang baru.

.

.

.

Tak lama lagi, matahari akan terbenam. Xun Yu mengantarkan putri angkatnya pulang menuju rumah Guo Jia.

"Nah. Sebaiknya kau masuk sekarang."

"Ya, ayah!" Xujie tersenyum lebar. "...Um, sebelum itu..."

"Hm? Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"...a-apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Xun Yu menaikkan alisnya. "Tentu saja."

Xujie tersenyum lebar dan memeluk ayah angkatnya. Walaupun terasa berbeda dengan ayah kandungnya. Tetapi ia amat bersyukur telah memiliki ayah kedua.

"Sekarang aku mengerti. Kau adalah anak yang suka sekali berpelukan." Xun Yu mengusap kepalanya.

"B-Benarkah?" Kemudian gadis itu melepas pelukannya, Xujie tertawa kecil. "Sampai jumpa, ayah."

"Ya. Jika kau punya waktu singgahlah ke rumah ayah." Xun Yu menurunkan kepalanya.

"Um!" Xujie mengangguk. Kemudian, Xujie masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup kembali pintunya.

* * *

Saat Xujie tiba di dalam. Ia menyadari kalau sepatu Guo Jia masih tidak ada di dalam rak, apakah dia sangat sibuk? Pikirnya.

Perempuan berambut merah kecoklatan itu menghela nafas kecewa. Ia menulusuri tiap koridor dan ruangan ternyata dia benar-benar pulang pulang. Tetapi, Xujie belum memeriksa kamarnya, ia memutuskan untuk melihatnya di kamar.

"...F-Fengxiao?" Xujie mengetuk pintunya tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan masuk dengan perlahan. "P-Permisi..."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Guo Jia berada di dalam. Sekarang, Xujie merasa cemas. Ia keluar dan kembali menutup pintu. Kemudian, Xujie berlari menuju taman, tetapi dia juga tidak ada.

 **KREEEK**

Xujie mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka, ia langsung bergegas ke ruang depan. "...Jia?"

"...aku pulang, Xujie." Pria berkepala pirang itu tersenyum. Namun anehnya, tubuhnya bersandar di dinding dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Ia memegang dadanya.

Xujie mendekat. "Jia kenapa!? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak apa. Maaf, aku pulang telat." Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, tetapi tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan membuatnya terjatuh di pangkuan Xujie. Nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik di leher dan telinga Xujie.

"J-Jia!"

Xujie pun dengan sekuat tenaga membawa pria itu, lengan kecilnya melingkari punggungnya dan menaruh lengannya diatas bahunya kemudian membawanya dengan hati-hati. Guo Jia berusaha untuk berjalan sendirian tetapi amat sulit. Ia tidak ingin memberatkan Xujie.

Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, pria itu mencoba untuk berjalan menuju ranjangnya sendirian. Tetapi Xujie masih bersikeras untuk membantunya karena cemas dia akan terjatuh. Setelah sampai di ranjangnya, Xujie membantu Guo Jia untuk menidurkan tubuhnya tetapi ia hanya duduk diatas ranjang. Guo Jia menarik tangan gadis itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Kemudian Guo Jia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Xujie. Wangi dari gadis itu amat menarik nafsunya. Hidung dan bibirnya menyentuh kulit putihnya yang mulus.

"...u-uh!" Xujie mendesah. "J-Jia..."

Mendengar desahannya membuat pria itu merangkulnya dengan erat. Kedua lengannya yang melingkari tubuh rapuhnya. Xujie berusaha untuk menjauhinya tetapi lengan pria itu tidak ingin melepasnya. Gadis itu memegang bahunya dan ingin mendorongnya. Tetapi dia sangat takut untuk melakukannya.

"J-Jia...!" Xujie meninggikan suaranya membuat pria itu berhenti dan menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang melebar. Tubuhnya bergemetar ketakutan, matanya menitkkan air mata, dia memeluk tubuhnya dan mencengkram lengan bajunya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak dapat melihat manik merahnya tetapi ia dapat melihat kedua pipinya merona merah.

"...Maaf. Apa aku menyakitimu?" Ia menyelitkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya, melihat lehernya yang sedikit memerah.

"...A-Aku tidak apa." Ucapnya pelan. "...anu. Kau sakit apa?" tanya Xujie menukar pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memberitahunya, tetapi Xujie sudah bertanya dan Guo Jia tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya. Pria itu menghela napas dan menceritakan tentang penyakitnya. Xujie membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak percaya bahwa selama ini dia menderita penyakit yang berbahaya. Xujie merasa bersalah dan kasihan pada kekasihnya itu.

"...Saya tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya. Tetapi saya tidak ingin kau cemas."

Kedua alis Xujie menyempit. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu, Jia." Xujie berdiri dari ranjang. "Aku akan mencari ramuannya."

"Tunggu, Xujie." Ia memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Sekarang sudah larut, sebaiknya jangan mencarinya sekarang."

"Tapi..."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Tak apa. Sakitnya hanya muncul kadang-kadang. Sekarang sudah baikan."

Xujie menyerah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, Jia sebaiknya tidur sekarang." Gadis itu ingin melepas genggaman pria itu tetapi ia masih tidak melepasnya. "A-anu..."

"Xujie... Apakah kau keberatan untuk tidur dikamarku malam ini?"

"E-Eh?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku?"

Xujie kesulitan bicara mendengar tawarannya. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya menandingi warna matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan juga ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Xujie mengangkat kepalanya. "...?"

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Xujie sudah menukar pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur. Beruntungnya, ranjang milik Guo Jia besar daripada milik Xujie. Mereka saling berhadapan dan berbagi selimut yang sama. Rona merah gadis itu masih belum menghilang dan ia juga tak dapat memandang pria bermata emas itu. Guo Jia tersenyum menatap wajahnya yang mempesona, kemudian ia memegang tangan kecil Xujie.

"Xujie."

"Y-Ya?"

"Aku sangat beruntung menjadi kekasihmu, jika kita tidak bertemu di Xia Pi. Aku tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang lebih seperti sekarang."

"..." Xujie tak dapat menjawabnya, ia terpana akan kata-katanya.

"Dengan dirimu berada di sampingku. Aku merasa seperti bersama dengan bidadari...kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Xujie..." Kemudian ia mencium telapak tangannya.

"Dan juga... aku sebagai penasehat yang diandalkan oleh Wei, tidak dapat membaca isi hati kekasihku. Kau seperti teka-teki yang begitu sulit kujawab. Sama halnya dengan kupu-kupu. Begitu indah tetapi sulit diraih."

"..."

Guo Jia meraih wajah cantik gadis itu dan mengelusnya, kulitnya begitu mulus dan senang untuk disentuh. "Setiap waktu, aku ingin melihat senyum indahmu. Suaramu, sentuhanmu dan semuanya. Saya menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Dan juga..."

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Xujie...aku tahu kau masih mencemaskanku karena posisiku sebagai penasehat. Aku senang kau peduli padaku, tapi aku tidak akan lari dari takdir—"

"Um...aku sudah mengerti kok."

Kini kedua mata merahnya saling bertemu dengan yang emas. Seulas senyuman diwajahnya membuat dirinya terlihat lebih menawan dari jarak sedekat ini. "Jia...sangat baik. Bahkan pada kondisi Jia seperti ini. Kau masih bersikeras melindungi negeri ini, para jendral dan semua rakyat menginginkan perdamaian juga kau lindungi. Tapi, Jia tidak berniat menjadi pahlawan tapi Jia ingin melihat dunia yang damai." Xujie memegang kedua tangan Guo Jia yang masih berada di pipinya.

"Tapi... untuk itu. Jia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa demi semua orang yang menginginkan perdamaian. Aku takut Jia akan meninggalkanku, Jia adalah orang yang satu-satunya kusayangi. Aku..." Air mata membasahi matanya, padahal ia berusaha untuk menahannya tetapi begitu sulit. "Aku juga ingin melihat dunia yang damai... dan tak ada lagi pertumpahan darah. Selamanya sampai akhir hayat dengan Jia. Karena aku pun...aku juga mencintaimu...Jia."

Guo Jia merangkulnya erat, ia mengecup kepalanya. Xujie menangis di dadanya, ia tidak dapat menarik air matanya lagi. Dia menangis terisak, ia mencengkram erat hanfu Guo Jia. Suara tangisnya begitu membuat hatinya sakit melebihi penyakit yang di deritanya. Tetapi ia juga tersentuh oleh kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Xujie..." Guo Jia mengangkat kepala gadis itu. Wajahnya basah akan air matanya, begitu juga dengan hanfunya. Ia menyandarkan keningnya. "Terima kasih...Xujie. Aku juga mencintaimu." Lalu ia mengecup bibir merah jambunya yang gemerlap dengan lembut. Ia memegang belakang lehernya pada punggungnya. Xujie memejamkan mata dan menyambut ciumannya. Dia memegang erat bajunya.

Tak berapa lama Guo Jia memutuskan kecupannya. Xujie menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, dia sudah berhenti menangis dan tenang.

"Xujie..."

"...um?"

"...Jika aku sudah pulang dari perang nanti. Apakah kau bersedia menjadi istriku?"

Xujie membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Guo Jia tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdetak keras ketika mendengar kalimatnya. "Eh? Jia...Barusan kau bilang...eh?"

Guo Jia tersenyum lembut dan mencium punggung tangannya. "Ya..."

Wajah Xujie memerah hebat tetapi ia tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Guo Jia erat. "Um...!" Pria itu membalas pelukannya dan mencium kepalanya. "Aku sangat mau! Hidup bersama Jia sudah menjadi tujuan hidupku. Aku...sangat senang!"

"Aku juga. Aku juga ingin kau berada di sisiku sampai akhir hayat. Selalu, aku akan mencintaimu, Xujie."

"Um...!"

Xujie menutup matanya dan menikmati rangkulan kekasihnya yang hangat. Bahkan pada musim salju seperti ini, ia tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali sehingga membuatnya tertidur begitu cepat. Guo Jia mengusap kepala gadis itu kemudian kebawah menuju rambutnya yang halus dan tebal, kemudian mencium rambutnya. Kemudian Guo Jia melihat wajah tidur gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu. Pipinya masih basah, dan kedua matanya sedikit membengkak karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Tetapi, ia tersenyum.

"...Benar-benar seperti bidadari." Guo Jia tersenyum simpul.

* * *

 **A/N :** Yeah, Xun Yu di series sebelumnya juga papi angkat Xujie. /ditampar  
Sewaktu pertama kali bikin fic TBB, dari awal sudah kepikiran bikin Xun Yu jadi ayahnya tetapi setelah itu muncul juga Xun Yu di empires. Haha!  
Rencananya mau pake rute hyphotecal. Kalau historical akan saya buat one-shot tentang char-deathnya. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan siapa yang akan mati duluan, hwahaha! *evil laugh* *dimusou Guo Jia*

Maaf kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Tapi, hope you like it.

Sebenarnya saya masih ujian sampai hari rabu. Jiah, what a pain. Oke, udahan bacotnya. Review pretty please!


	7. A Beautiful Spring Day

**The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A Beautiful Spring Day**

* * *

 _Tujuan hidupku adalah melindunginya_

 _Karena itu, aku juga harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku sebagai gantinya_

 _Keberadaannya lebih penting daripada aku_

 _Bagaimanapun situasinya, aku harus tetap berada di sisinya_

 _Walaupun di medan perang sekalipun_

* * *

Xujie membuka matanya dengan perlahan, baru ia sadari kalau kedua matanya membengkak. "...?" Wanita muda itu menyadari sesuatu yang berat di kepala dan tubuhnya. Pria berkepala pirang masih tertidur pulas, lengannya merangkul erat sekitar pundaknya, dan lengannya yang satu lagi dijadikan bantal oleh kepala Xujie. Dagunya beristirahat di atas kepala Xujie.

' _T-Terlalu dekat...!'_

Xujie langsung bangun dan menggosok matanya. Kemudian kembali menatap pria itu. Ia menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sedih, ia mengusap dadanya dengan perlahan memastikan kalau tidak ada luka di kulitnya mengingat tentang penyakit pria itu. Tetapi tidak ada. Walaupun begitu ia tetap cemas, ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian menyelimuti pria itu.

' _Mungkin ayah punya ramuannya...'_

Xujie pun bergegas menuju kamar miliknya. Dia mandi kemudian memakai pakaian baru. Setelah itu, dia keluar dari rumah dan pergi menuju rumah kediaman ayahnya.

.

.

"Sekarang masih pagi, apa aku akan menganggunya ya?" Xujie yang sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya kebingungan. Ia khawatir kalau ayahnya masih tertidur, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Xujie?" seru pria berambut hitam dari jendela yang sudah terbuka. Ternyata Xun Yu sudah bangun, terlihat jelas kalau ia masih mengenakan hanfu putih dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan.

"Ah, ayah. Selamat pagi!" Xujie tersenyum kecil dan kembali menuju di depan pintu rumahnya sembari melambaikan tangannya pada ayahnya.

Xun Yu kemudian bergegas membuka pintu depan dan mempersilakan putri angkatnya masuk. "Ada apa pagi-pagi ini, Xujie? Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Putrinya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku mau minta ramuan lagi... untuk Fengxiao."

"Hm? Tuan Guo Jia? Apa dia sakit?"

Xujie mengangguk. "Dia bilang... penyakit paru-paru. Yang aku dengar itu penyakitnya cukup serius. Apa ayah punya dedaunannya?"

Xun Yu mengurut dagunya. "Sayang sekali tidak ada, Nak. Kalau begitu coba kau tanyakan pada tabib, rumahnya ada didepan sana."

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih ayah. Maaf sudah menganggu ayah—aduh!" Xun Yu menyentil dahi putrinya.

"Mau sampai berapa kali ayah bilang jangan ulangi itu."

"Uuuh. B-Baik, ayah. Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya lagi." Ucap Xujie memelas sambil menyentuh dahinya. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti ayah!" Xujie membungkukkan badannya dan berlari menuju rumah tabib.

* * *

Sementara itu, Guo Jia baru saja bangun. Ia menghela napas panjang dan mengurut dadanya yang terasa ngilu. Ia baru ingat kalau Xujie tadi malam tidur bersamanya. Pria itu menyadari saat tidur bersama kekasihnya terasa lebih nyaman dan hangat pada musim salju seperti ini. Ia terkekeh.

"...Xujie dimana?" gumamnya.

Pria itu beranjak dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat sekitar namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Xujie ada dirumah. Ia kembali menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk berangkat mandi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih. Anu..." Xujie memberikan beberapa koin emas untuk membayar ramuan herbal dari tabib.

"Tidak apa, Nona. Ambil saja... Saya merasa bersalah karena tanganmu sudah banyak sekali terkena duri."

"T-Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, nona. Tidak apa, saya tulus memberikan ini pada nona. Saya harap Tuan Guo Jia lekas sembuh."

Xujie tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan. Kalau begitu, permisi." Ia membungkukkan badan dan keluar dari rumah tabib tersebut. Ia tersenyum senang melihat banyak sekali ramuan yang diberikan oleh tabib itu, agar tidak terkena duri tabib itu sudah memasukkan ramuannya ke dalam kantong. Xujie tidak mempermasalahkan duri yang sudah mengenai tangan mulusnya, karena ia bisa memberikan madu pada tangannya.

Sesampainya di rumah.

"Xujie? Darimana saja kamu?" tanya Guo Jia. Xujie menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak melebar, pria itu sudah mengenakan jubah putih kebiruan dan berpikir kalau dia akan bekerja lagi di istana.

"..." Xujie menurunkan matanya. Ia menutup rapat bibirnya. _'Kenapa...ia memaksakan dirinya seperti ini. Fengxiao masih sakit...'_

"Xu—"

"Aku sudah mengambil ramuan untukmu, jadi Fengxiao harus meminumnya terlebih dahulu! Kesehatanmu lebih penting!" Xujie menarik Guo Jia ke ruang makan, pria itu menatap tangannya yang banyak sekali terkena tusukan duri.

"Xujie, tanganmu—"

"Ini bukan apa-apa! Penyakit Fengxiao lebih sakit daripada ini." Xujie menggoyang kedua tangannya. "Aku akan merebus airnya, ini tidak akan lama jadi kumohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Xujie bergegas menuju dapur.

"Baiklah." Guo Jia tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

"Nah, ini. Aku sudah menambahkan madu untuk menghilangkan rasa pahitnya. Jadi Fengxiao harus meminumnya sampai habis."

"Ya." Guo Jia pun mengambil gelas berisi ramuan dicampur madu tersebut dan meminumnya. Sementara itu, dalam batin Xujie berharap ramuannya dapat menghilangkan penyakitnya. Namun, Guo Jia harus meminumnya 2 kali sehari agar ia bisa sembuh total.

"...Anu, apa Fengxiao merasa lebih mendingan?"

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Ya...Terima kasih, Xujie. Aku yakin penyakitku akan sembuh berkat dirimu. Lalu..." Ia menyentuh kedua tangan Xujie dan menatapnya. "Tidak kusangka ramuan itu memiliki banyak sekali duri sehingga membuat tanganmu seperti ini."

"T-Tidak apa kok. Tidak sakit..." Xujie tersenyum kecil dan tidak menatapnya.

"Kau berbohong." Guo Jia mengeratkan genggamannya membuatnya merintih kesakitan. "Hyahh!" Kemudian pria itu kembali menatapnya, sepasang matanya berkaca-kaca dan bibir merah jambunya bergemetar. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengobatinya."

"E-Eh, tidak apa! Aku bisa melakukannya sendirian, lagipula Fengxiao bisa telat bekerja karena aku."

"Xujie."

"..."

Ia mencium telapak tangannya. "Kau terlalu mencemaskan diriku sampai melupakan dirimu sendiri. Kali ini, biarkan aku mengobati tanganmu."

"...um." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

Guo Jia bangkit dari kursi dan mengambil madu di dapur, kemudian ia kembali ke ruang makan. Xujie menatap kedua tangannya, ia baru sadar tusukan durinya begitu banyak melukai telapak tangannya, namun tidak mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu duduk disampingnya, "Cuci tanganmu terlebih dahulu Xujie."

"U-Um." Xujie kemudian membasahi tangannya kedalam ember kayu berisi air. Ia menutup rapat bibirnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Terasa sakit sekali. Kemudian, Guo Jia mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dan mengusapnya dengan handuk tangan. Setelah tangannya mengering, ia menadahkan tangannya diatas telapak tangan Guo Jia. Ia kembali dapat merasakan hangat dan kembutnya dari tangan kekar pria itu.

Kemudian pria itu menuangkan sedikit demi sedikit madu di telapak tangannya. Xujie mengira rasanya akan sakit tetapi ternyata terasa sejuk oleh telapak tangannya.

"Diamkan sebentar, durinya akan keluar."

Xujie mengangguk. "F-Fengxiao, sebaiknya..."

"Tidak, aku akan menunggu sampai tanganmu sembuh."

"Tapi, Fengxiao akan telat... aku tidak mau merepotkanmu—"

"Xujie!" Guo Jia meninggikan nada suaranya dan ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Xujie.

"...!" Xujie tersentak kaget mendengar suaranya yang meninggi. Apakah dia membuatnya marah? Gadis itu sedikit takut terhadapnya, ia menundukkan kepala dan tubuhnya bergemetar.

Melihat reaksinya, Guo Jia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan berkata, "...Xujie. Aku tahu kau peduli padaku, tapi tidak seperti ini. Kau amat peduli padaku, lalu apakah salah jika aku juga peduli padamu?"

"...M-Maafkan aku."

"..." Guo Jia menghela napas. Ia mengecup keningnya sekilas. "Maafkan aku juga, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu."

Xujie menggeleng. "...Bukan salahmu, tapi aku."

Guo Jia tersenyum dan menaikkan kedua alisnya, ia mendekat dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Xujie. "Aku memaafkanmu dan kau memaafkanku."

Ia amat menyukai rona merah yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Xujie mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum malu. "Um..."

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Xujie mengangguk. "Ya, hati-hati."

Guo Jia meraih wajahnya, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas membuat Xujie tersentak kaget. Ia tertawa pelan melihat wajahnya memanas dan terlihat kesulitan berbicara.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis saat tersipu." Godanya yang masih menyentuh wajahnya.

"..." Xujie menundukkan kepala dan menjauhi kontak mata dengannya. "...F-Fengxiao sebaiknya cepat berangkat..." ucapnya pelan.

"Ya. Aku pergi."

"H-Hati hati..." Xujie melambai kecil.

* * *

Xujie duduk di tangga yang menghadap ke arah taman. Ia menggunakan mantel tebal agar tidak kedinginan. Ia memandang langit yang menurunkan butiran salju yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

' _...Sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai lagi.'_

Ia memeluk kakinya untuk menghangat dirinya. Genggamannya pada mantel putihnya begitu erat dan kukuh.

' _Sejak kapan perang ini dimulai? Apakah hasrat mereka hanyalah kekuasaan saja? Kenapa mereka tidak berdamai dan menyatukan hasrat mereka agar saling menguntungkan? Kan mereka tidak harus saling merebut dan menumpahkan darah mereka sendiri bahkan orang yang tak bersalah. Apakah tidak ada cara lain?'_

Xujie menumpukan dagunya diatas lututnya.

' _Jika terus seperti ini. Fengxiao akan terus sibuk sebagai penasehat. Apakah tidak masalah baginya melihat negeri seperti ini? Sedangkan aku...tidak tahan melihat semua itu.'_

Ia kembali memandang langit dan menutup matanya. Ia menarik napas dan mulai bernyanyi dengan nada pelan.

 **Simfoni kehancuran telah bergema**

 **Rintik hujan bak rintih air mata**

 **Sadarilah**

 **Mata itu untuk menerima kebersamaan**

 **Suara itu untuk menyampaikan perasaan**

 **Dan tangan itu untuk memperkuat hubungan**

 **Dengan yang terkasih**

 **Lagu ini terdengar olehku**

 **Wahai kau yang tak punya tujuan hidup di seluruh dunia**

 **Harapan selalu ada dalam hatimu**

 **Bahkan saat bara api membakar jiwamu**

 **Hatimu akan menunjukkan**

 **Kekuatan tanpa rasa ragu**

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, musim semi pun tiba. Pohon yang berada di taman kini tumbuh bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Namun, Guo Jia menjadi jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Xujie. Dia sebenarnya tidak masalah karena sudah menjadi tugasnya menjadi penasehat. Tapi ia begitu ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Seharian berada di rumah terasa sepi, sayangnya ayah angkatnya juga sedang sibuk.

"...Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"..."

"...Maaf, tapi aku usahakan untuk pulang lebih awal. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir," hibur Guo Jia sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Xujie mengangkat kepalanya. "Sungguh?"

"Ya..." Guo Jia tersenyum.

Xujie membalas senyumnya. "Um..." Guo Jia tersenyum lega kemudian mengecup dahinya. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Xujie mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Xujie yang berada dikamarnya sedang menulis resep ramuan. Dulu sebenarnya dia sudah menulis begitu banyak saat di Luo Yang tapi dia tidak yakin kalau semua buku yang ditulisnya masih ada disana. Tidak hanya resep ramuan tetapi juga resep makanan. Ia sering mempelajarinya saat mengunjungi dapur istana Luo Yang dan dibantu oleh para dayang.

"Hm..." Xujie menaruh kuasnya dan menatap langit-langit kayu kamarnya. Ia menghela napas dan menumpukan dagunya diatas meja. "...Sepi sekali." Xujie langsung bangkit dari kursi dan menyimpan bukunya dalam lemari.

"...Apa tidak apa kalau aku pergi ke istana ya?" Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "Tapi kalau aku kesana, aku pasti mengganggunya. T-Tapi...uuh..."

* * *

' _A-Akhirnya aku benar-benar datang...'_

"Hei, kau yang disana!" ucap seorang prajurit.

"...! Y-Ya?" Xujie menoleh dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"...A-a..." Prajurit itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan terpana akan wajah Xujie yang memelas. "N-Nona mencari siapa? Daritadi saya lihat berputar-putar disekitar sini."

"A-Anu... aku mau menemui Feng—maksudku Tuan Guo Jia."

"Tuan Guo Jia? Dia ada didalam. Ngomong-ngomong, nona siapa? Apakah nona kerabatnya?"

"E-Eh? B-bukan aku hanya..."

Xujie kebingungan harus menjawab apa, dia akan merasa sangat malu kalau mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah calon istrinya. "A-Aku..."

Prajurit itu ikut kebingungan melihat wajah memelas Xujie karena tidak tahan melihatnya. "N-Nona boleh masuk."

"E-Eh? Sungguh!? Boleh!?" ucap Xujie kaget.

"Y-Ya. Nona boleh masuk."

"T-Terima kasih banyak!" Xujie membungkukkan badannya.

.

.

.

"Uh... padahal aku pernah disini sekali dengan Tuan Guo Jia. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemana jalannya." Xujie menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari Guo Jia. "Hwa!" Xujie menabrak punggung pria dengan tidak sengaja.

"Lho? Kau... Kalau tidak salah..."

"M-Maafkan aku! Permisi!"

"O-Oi! Tunggu sebentar! Kau Nona Mei Xujie kan?" tanya pria itu.

"I-Iya." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

"Hooh... jarang sekali aku melihatmu di istana. Ah, namaku Li Dian. Senang bertemu denganmu." Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tuan."

"Err... Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kudengar kau tinggal di rumahnya Tuan Penasehat."

"I-Iya. Aku mau mencari Feng—maksudku Tuan Guo Jia. Apa Tuan tahu dimana dia berada? Ah, atau dia sedang sibuk? A-Aku memang mengganggunya..." ucapnya berbicara sendirian. "A-Ah, m-maafkan aku! Aku jadi berbicara sendirian...!"

"A-Ah... Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu mau kuantarkan kesana."

"E-Eh? Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan Tuan, lagipula Tuan terlihat sibuk."

"Tidak kok tidak. Nah, ayo ikut aku."

"B-Baik!"

Saat berjalan menuju ruangan Guo Jia. Para dayang istana memandang Xujie, terpana akan kecantikannya. Xujie merasa tidak nyaman dan sembunyi di belakang Li Dian.

"Ng? Kau kenapa?"

"T-Tolong jangan dipikirkan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar dari kau adalah calon istri Tuan Penasehat."

"...eh. T-Tuan sudah tahu?" tanya Xujie, wajahnya merona merah.

"Ya. Semua orang sudah tahu lho. Aku dengar Tuan Cao Cao akan sukarela mengadakan pernikahan kalian di istana."

"...e-eh?"

Xujie tidak menyangka kalau orang-orang di istana sudah mengetahuinya. Dan dia yakin, ayah angkatnya sudah mengetahui itu juga.

* * *

"Xujie?" Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya.

"M-Maaf, aku datang kesini karena—"

"Kesepian ya?" sambung Li Dian.

"...!" Wajah Xujie merona merah dan pipinya memanas. "T-Tuan Li Dian!" bentak Xujie.

Li Dian hanya tertawa. "Nah, kalau begitu permisi. Ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan." Ucap Li Dian sambil membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangan.

"M-Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Tuan Li Dian."

"Tak masalah, tak masalah. Lalu, kenapa daritadi kau bilang 'Maaf' melulu?"

"E-Eh... s-soalnya aku sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak kok. Nah, sampai jumpa."

Li Dian pun menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"F-Fengxiao. Maaf."

Guo Jia mengusap kepalanya. "Kamu terlalu sering mengucapkan itu, Xujie." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

"S-Soalnya aku tidak ingin merepotkan padahal Fengxiao sangat sibuk aku malah d-datang..." Ucap Xujie terbata-bata dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak, aku senang kau datang kemari. Bagaimana kalau lain kali kita pergi ke istana bersama?" kata Guo Jia tersenyum.

"A-Apa boleh? Tapi rasanya aku mengganggumu disini. L-Lebih baik aku kembali ke rumah...!"

Guo Jia sudah terbiasa akan sifatnya yang pemalu dan penakut seperti itu. Ia tertawa lagi. "Xujie, maukah kau menemaniku?"

Wajahnya kembali merona merah. "B-Baik." Ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Xujie."

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membuatkan teh untukku?"

"Ah, baiklah." Xujie langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangannya. Guo Jia tidak sempat mengatakan dimana dapurnya. "Kuharap dia tidak tersesat..."

Xujie berjalan cepat menuju dapur istana. "T-Tunggu... d-dapurnya dimana ya? B-Bisa-bisa aku tersesat lagi...!"

"Selamat siang, Nona!" ucap seorang dayang memberi hormat padanya.

"Hwa!" Xujie spontan menoleh. "S-Selamat siang..." Dan menatap dayang itu pergi. "A-Aaaa! Tunggu!" ucap Xujie tapi suaranya terlalu pelan sehingga tidak terdengar oleh dayang tersebut. "B-Bagaimana ini, kalau aku pergi sendirian aku jadi tersesat, lama-lama Fengxiao akan kehausan! B-Bagaimana ini...Bagaimana ini!?"

.

.

.

"F-Fengxiao. Maaf menunggu lama." Kata Xujie membawa dua cangkir teh dan teko berisi teh hijau.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kukira kau tersesat tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Guo Jia menaruh gulungannya yang terbuka diatas meja.

"I-Iya. Tadi dayang istana yang mengantariku kesana...dan mengantarkanku kembali ke sini." Ucap Xujie pelan.

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. Xujie menuangkan tehnya ke cangkir. "Silakan diminum, Fengxiao." Lalu Xujie memandang keluar dari jendela, melihat pepohon sakura yang bermekaran yang terlihat sangat indah. Dulu, Xujie begitu jarang keluar dari rumah sehingga ia berpikir ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pohon sakura selebat ini. "Indah sekali..."

"Ya, tapi... kau lebih cantik dibandingkan apapun." goda Guo Jia. Wajah Xujie kembali memerah hebat. Ia menjadi kesulitan untuk menjawab pujiannya. "Teh buatanmu memang sangat harum. Berbeda sekali daripada dayang istana yang membuatnya." lanjut Guo Jia.

Xujie langsung menoleh kearahnya dan matanya melebar. "F-Fengxiao meminum teh buatan dayang...?" Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "J-Jahat... Jadi selama Fengxiao bekerja dayang istana yang membuatkannya untukmu."

"Maaf. Tapi, teh buatanmu lebih enak dan wangi. Aku lebih menyukai teh buatanmu." Guo Jia tersenyum hangat padanya.

"F-Fengxiao..."

Guo Jia yang sudah bisa menebak reaksi selanjutnya, ia menaruh cangkir tehnya yang sudah habis diatas meja kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan Xujie langsung menjawab dan memeluknya. "T-Terima kasih!" Pria itu tertawa pelan dan mengusap rambutnya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors adalah milik KOEI. Saya hanya memiliki cerita dan OC. Dan lagu **"** The Everlasting Guilty Crown" adalah milik EGOIST, transalasi lirik oleh blogspot "My 30 Minutes Journey to the DreamsLand Lyrics".

 **A/N :** Maaf ya kalau ada banyak typo, soalnya baru ketik tadi siang sih, buru-buru. Teehee! Terima kasih sudah mereview, kali ini saya akan membalas reviewnya!

 **Crossmix**  
Xun Yu : Aku sering dianiaya?  
Xujie : *kedip mata berkali-kali* He...?  
Guo Jia : *awkward laugh*  
Scarlet : Lu apa sih yang diketawain? Thanks udah mereview!

 **s** **afniradhika** **  
**Xujie : Fengxiao tidak boleh sakit! Karena itu aku akan berusaha untuk membuat obat supaya Fengxiao cepat sembuh!  
Guo Jia : Terima kasih, Xujie. *elus kepala Xujie*  
Blossom : Thank you!

 **Xtreme guavaniko**

Xun Yu : Jadi ayahmu? Errr... maaf aku tidak mengenalmu.  
Scarlet : Jahat sekali lu. Thanks Wa-chan!

Guo Jia : Ya, kami memang tidur berdua. Tapi sayang sekali, Xujie tidur terlalu cepat.  
Xujie : ...? *miringin kepala*  
Scarlet : Dasar mesum... Terima kasih—GYAAA! Aku mau di-musou oleh si playboy! TOLONG!

 **Blue Moon Crystalized**

Xujie : Fengxiao tidak akan sakit lagi! Aku yakin! Blossom sudah memberitahuku kalau—uph!  
Scarlet : *masukin roti melon ke dalam mulut Xujie* Si Blossom...! Hampir aja tadi sup iler!  
Guo Jia : ...Sup iler? *sweatdrop*  
Xujie : *makan roti melon* Enak.

Blossom : Teehee! Terima kasih udah mereview!


	8. Drops of Frozen Rain

**A/N :** Yahho! Terima kasih lagi buat reviewer dan _omatase shimashita_! Yosh, untuk sekedar pemberitahuan supaya selalu update baca fic ini. TBB TWOL *kenapa disingkat neng* alias **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life** akan update setiap hari minggu. Tapi kalau kagak update di hari tersebut, berarti authornya sedang sibuk... main. Teehee pero! /dimusouGuoJia

 **xtreme guavaniko**

Xujie : B-Bertarung dengan duri?

Blossom : Ternyata OC-ku sudah berkembang... *manggut-manggut*

Scarlet : Aku yakin pikiranmu melenceng, Blossom. Arigatou Wa-chan!

 **safniradhika**

Guo Jia : Xujie, kau tidak perlu malu. Karena yang menggodamu hanyalah aku seorang.

Xujie : ... *poker face*

Guo Jia : ...Katakan sesuatu Xujie.

Xujie : Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Guo Jia : Bukan itu. *sweatdrop*

 **Disclaimer** **:** Dynasty Warriors bukan milik saya. OC bernama Mei Xujie milik saya.

Happy reading~

* * *

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Drops of Frozen Rain**

* * *

 _Kemana pun ia pergi_

 _Aku harus melindunginya_

 _Jika tidak, tujuan hidupku ini tak ada artinya_

 _Karena itu, aku bisa memastikan dirinya aman_

 _Dunia ini masih sedang dalam kekacauan_

 _Karena itu aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawaku demi dirinya_

* * *

Xujie menyeduh teh ke dalam cangkir keramik. Aroma teh yang menyegarkan benar-benar membuat calon suaminya tersebut ketagihan meminumnya. Seperti yang Xujie katakan, jika ia terus mengonsumsi arak, maka penyakitnya akan terpengaruh.

"Hm? Kali ini warna tehnya berbeda. Biasanya kau membuat teh hijau."

"Um. Kali ini namanya teh _Keemun_ , seperti yang Fengxiao lihat warna hitam." Sahut Xujie.

"Begitukah." Kemudian Guo Jia meminum tehnya. Xujie yang menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir penasaran dengan komentarnya. Guo Jia tersenyum. "Enak sekali."

Xujie tersenyum lebar akan jawabannya. Kemudian ia duduk di depannya dan menyeduh teh untuknya. "Um...Fengxiao." Dia masih belum meminum tehnya.

"Ada apa?"

"...Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu... ke medan perang nanti?"

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. "Maaf, tapi tidak, Xujie. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka di medan perang."

"..." Xujie menundukkan kepalanya. "...T-Tapi, aku ikut untuk memastikan Fengxiao benar-benar selamat. L-Lagipula, aku tidak ingin sendirian. Dan juga, aku... aku ingin ... melindungimu. Jika tidak, aku akan menyesal, tujuan hidupku tidak ada artinya kalau aku tidak berada di sampingmu."

Guo Jia menghela napas, kini Xujie semakin khawatir melihat reaksinya. Ia berpikir ia tidak akan diperbolehkan.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir..."

Xujie mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "...Kenapa...?"

"...Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak ingin—"

"Bukan itu...! P-Padahal Fengxiao sendiri yang bilang kemarin... 'Apa salah jika aku peduli padamu'?" ucapnya.

"Tapi disana medan perang, Xujie. Jika kau terluka aku—"

Ucapannya kembali dipotong oleh Xujie. "...Apakah aku ini selalu menyusahkanmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Xujie." Ia memegang erat kedua bahunya. Kedua alisnya menyempit. Sebetulnya, Xujie tidak membuat dirinya kesusahan, tetapi mengingat perang di Xia Pi dulu Guo Jia merasa kalau Xujie tidak berniat untuk perang sama sekali. Dan dia mengerti kalau perang pasti diantara mereka yang menginjak medan perang akan terluka, jadi dia tidak ingin Xujie merasakannya juga.

"Fengxiao. Kumohon... aku mengerti kalau berada di medan perang sangat berbahaya. Tapi, aku ingin melindungimu juga. Aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun selain menjaga orang yang kusayangi. K-Karena itu... percaya padaku, kumohon." Xujie memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh kedua tangannya dan menatapnya penuh harapan.

"...Xujie."

Bisa dilihat olehnya wajah Xujie merona merah karena sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak berani menyentuhnya. Tetapi karena dia sudah mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mengatakan semua itu bahkan memandang raut wajahnya, Guo Jia menyerah. Untuk menolak permintaan Xujie, dia benar-benar tidak bisa membuat taktik untuk menolaknya.

"Baiklah." Guo Jia tersenyum.

Xujie tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban darinya. "T-Terima kasih!" Ia langsung memeluk Guo Jia, kemudian langsung sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. "...M-Maaf. Aku jadi terlalu senang sampai me-memelukmu." Xujie langsung melepas pelukannya dan menjauhi kontak mata dengan manik emas pria tersebut. Wajahnya memerah padam hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, kalau kamu ingin memelukku lagi. Boleh." Guo Jia membuka lengannya.

"...E-EH!?" Xujie semakin malu dan sedikit menyesal atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi sehingga membuat dirinya kesulitan berbuat apa. "..." Xujie mendekat dan—

"Tuan Guo Jia, saya sudah—" Tiba-tiba Jia Xu langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan kaget melihat dua sejoli yang tengah hampir berpelukan. Dia membalikkan badan kemudian berjalan keluar, kemudian kembali menutup pintunya. "Maaf, silakan lanjut."

"...L-Lho?" Xujie mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali ketika melihat reaksi aneh Jia Xu.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Guo Jia sambil berbisik di telinganya dengan nada menggoda.

Xujie memekik kaget, nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik telinga Xujie sehingga ia langsung mendorong Guo Jia dan memegang telinganya. Kini ia semakin sulit bereaksi dan mengatakan apapun. Guo Jia tertawa pelan melihat reaksinya, lalu kini gilirannya memeluknya. Ia membelai pelan rambutnya yang bergelombang dan halus.

"Xujie."

"...Y-Ya!?"

Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jubahnya dan menggenggamnya erat dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Xujie melihat tangan kekarnya yang tertutup dengan wajah penasaran. Kemudian memandang Guo Jia. Ia tersenyum kemudian berkata. "Bukalah."

"Um." Xujie mengangguk kemudian membuka jarinya dari jempol, kemudian telunjuk, lalu tengah. Sepasang pelupuk matanya melebar, terkunci dan terpana akan benda yang dipegang olehnya.

"Kalung kupu-kupu...?"

Seperti yang diucapkan Xujie, sebuah kalung berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru. Kemudian ia kembali memandang Guo Jia. "...A-anu..."

"Ya. Untukmu..."

Kedua bolanya berkaca-kaca. "F-Fengxiao..." Guo Jia kemudian mengedepankan rambut panjang Xujie agar ia bisa memasangkannya. Setelah itu dirinya sadar akan posisi kepalanya berada di bahu Xujie, wanginya yang selalu sama tetapi menarik nafsu, membuatnya pria itu ingin mengecup lehernya. Tetapi, ia mencoba untuk mengabaikan nafsu dari dirinya.

"Xujie?"

"E-Eh!? A-Aku bukannya menangis karena—" Ia langsung mengusap air matanya dengan sisi tepi telunjuknya. "...aku senang sekali. Terima kasih." Xujie tersenyum lembut. "...Fengxiao selalu baik padaku, tetapi aku masih belum memberikan apapun padamu." Xujie tertunduk.

"Tidak, sudah ada kok."

"Eh?"

Kedua dahi mereka saling bersentuhan, wajah Xujie semakin merona merah. Matanya yang tajam tetapi terasa lembut oleh Xujie membuat hatinya selalu berdebar kencang. "...Kamu selalu berada di sampingku." Ia menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Dan menerima diriku sebagai pendamping hidupmu nanti. Walaupun situasi dunia seperti ini, aku ingin kau bersamaku selalu."

Xujie terpana akan kata-katanya, kemudian seulas senyuman di bibirnya kembali muncul. Hati Guo Jia menghangat ketika memandang wajahnya dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. "Um! Selalu dan selamanya..." Ucap Xujie tersipu, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi kekasihnya. Sadar akan perbuatannya, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah padam di dada pria tersebut. Guo Jia hanya tertawa pelan setelah Xujie menciumi pipinya, tetapi sifatnya yang masih polos dan pemalu itu masih ada dari dirinya.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi menuju Guan Du. Para jendral kini semakin sibuk, termasuk Guo Jia. Menjadi penasehat sangat sulit menurut Xujie dan saat ini ia tidak mengunjungi istana karena tidak ingin menganggu Guo Jia. Ayahnya pun sama sibuknya sehingga kini putri angkatnya itu jarang mengunjungi rumahnya.

Pada malam hari, suasana malam terasa sangat dingin menusuk kulit dan tetesan hujan dari langit turun membasahi seluruh yang ada dibawahnya. Sementara itu, Xujie yang kini cemas karena Guo Jia masih belum pulang dan hujan begitu lebat.

"Fengxiao... Apakah dia sudah selesai bekerja?" Xujie memegang payung dan sempat mencoba untuk menjemputnya. Tetapi ia masih bingung bagaimana jika mereka saat ini sedang rapat dan masih sibuk? "Bagaimana ini..." Baru ia sadari tubuhnya menggigil karena terlalu lama menunggu di depan pintu. Xujie memeluk tubuhnya dan bersin. "A-Ah, kalau seperti ini aku bisa sakit." Xujie kembali masuk ke dalam, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan Guo Jia sudah kembali. Tapi masih juga belum datang.

Xujie duduk diatas ranjangnya, ia menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia menguap, kedua matanya setengah tertutup. "...Fengxiao... lama sekali..." gumamnya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak tertidur sampai Guo Jia datang, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi masih duduk.

* * *

" _...Xujie, turunkan ibu..."_

 _Kedua pelupuk matanya melebar ketika melihat ibunya yang mati ditusuk dengan pedang, Xujie yang masih bersikeras untuk membawa ibunya tetapi berhenti ketika melihat tangannya berlumuran darah._

" _Maaf, ayah meninggalkanmu tanpa mengatakan apapun padamu."_

 _Wajahnya terkena percikan darah, darah yang berasal dari tubuh ayahnya. Dong Zhuo membunuhnya dan membakarnya dengan kejam._

" _Kau tidak akan bisa lari, gadis kecil!"_

 _Kemudian, ia menyelematkan diri tanpa tujuan. Tetapi naas, dirinya digigit oleh sekumpulan serigala. Ia menangis begitu keras, taring serigala yang tajam menusuk kulitnya. Kemudian seorang pria berarmor berat hitam membunuh semua serigala itu bersama seorang wanita anggun membawa cambuk. Gadis tersebut beranjak. Tetapi kemudian, entah sejak kapan pria tersebut sudah terkena begitu banyak anak panah dipunggungnya. Sedangkan wanita bergaun pink tersebut tersungkur diatas tanah dengan tumpahan darah di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Lalu ia membalikkan badannya, kedua mata merahnya terkunci melihat desanya yang terbakar. Para penduduk ikut terkena api dan berteriak meminta tolong. Tidak ada yang tersisa, semua terbakar hangus._

 _Tubuh perempuan itu melunglai sehingga ia duduk di atas tanah yang terkena percikan darah. Ia memegang kepalanya erat, berusaha untuk melenyapkan ingatan yang pahit tersebut._

* * *

"TIDAK!" Tiba-tiba Xujie berteriak, dan kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Wajahnya sudah basah akan air matanya sendiri.

"Xujie...!" Seorang pria berkepala pirang mendekatinya dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia meraih wajahnya dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

Xujie menutup wajahnya dan berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya tetapi tidak berhasil. "Ibu...ayah..." bisiknya, "Fengxiao... Aku takut." Guo Jia membantunya duduk dan merangkulnya erat sembari membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Tidak apa. Aku disini."

"...Aku t-takut... Fengxiao akan..."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Ia mengecup dahinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dirambutnya sembari menghirup wanginya. Xujie membalas pelukannya erat dan masih menangis di dadanya.

Tak berapa lama, Xujie berhenti menangis, isakan tangisnya sudah tak didengar lagi. Guo Jia memandang wajahnya, ternyata sudah tertidur. Dia tersenyum lega kemudian membaringkan perempuan yang sudah tertidur tersebut.

' _...Sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan perang. Tetapi dia masih bersikeras untuk ikut.'_ Batin Guo Jia sambil mengelus wajahnya. _'Apakah lebih baik aku mengusulkannya untuk tidak ikut? Tetapi kalau aku berubah pikiran, Xujie pasti akan kecewa.'_ Ia menghela napas. _'Sungguh, bahkan sebagai seorang penasehat sepertiku sangat sulit untuk memutuskan hal yang bersangkutan dengan dirinya.'_ Ia menurunkan kepalanya kemudian mengecup sekilas bibirnya dan memandang wajah tidurnya. _'Kalau begitu... aku akan melindunginya.'_

* * *

Matahari pun mulai terbit, Xujie membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "...pagi?" gumamnya. Ia bangun, kemudian baru ia sadari kalau dia tertidur dan melupakan Guo Jia yang belum pulang. "Ah, g-gawat!"

"Gawat apanya?" tanya Guo Jia.

Xujie memekik kaget ketika melihat Guo Jia sudah berada di sampingnya. "E-Eh!? A-Apa Fengxiao baru pulang pagi ini?"

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak, saya pulang tadi malam. Apa kamu tidak ingat kalau tadi malam saya berada disini saat kau bermimpi buruk?"

Xujie mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mencoba untuk mengingatnya. "...Ah, iya." Xujie tertunduk. "...Sepertinya, aku memang tidak akan membantu di medan perang nanti... Aku—"

"Tidak." Potong Guo Jia sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan spontan Xujie menjauh.

"E-Eh?"

Guo Jia tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Xujie, aku akan melindungimu."

"...T-Tapi."

Perkataan Xujie kembali terpotong ketika Guo Jia menyentuh kedua tangannya. Dirinya kembali merasakan kehangatan dari pria tersebut. Kebaikan dan kehangatan kepada Xujie tidak akan terputus sampai kapanpun

"Xujie. Aku ini bukanlah seorang penasehat yang sempurna, aku memiliki banyak kelemahan, karena itu... aku ingin kau berada di sisiku di saat apapun. Dengan demikian beban yang kurasakan akan lebih ringan. Karena bersamamu, semuanya akan menjadi sempurna." Lirihnya sambil mencium punggung tangannya dan kembali menatap wajahnya yang memerah menawan.

Xujie kembali terpana oleh kata-katanya, ia tersenyum senang. "Um! Pasti!"

 **-xxx-**

Setelah Xujie bersiap-siap berangkat menuju istana bersama Guo Jia, mereka saling bercakap-cakap mengenai apa saja yang dikerjakan oleh Guo Jia sebagai penasehat. Melihat reaksi Xujie yang kebingungan menceritakan pekerjaannya sebagai penasehat, ia menyadari sesuatu yang baru dengan Xujie.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Xujie."

"...?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu memiliki pita. Apa kau membelinya?"

"Ah, ini? Hehe." Xujie tertawa kecil. "Ayah yang memberiku ini. Waktu itu..."

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

" _Ayah."_

" _Hm?" Xun Yu menoleh._

" _Kenapa rambut ayah panjang?" tanya Xujie sambil mencoba untuk mengepangkan rambut ayahnya._

" _Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Xun Yu heran._

" _Soalnya 'kan rambut Fengxiao pendek, terus aku lihat jendral lainnya pendek seperti Tuan Li Dian, Tuan Yue Jin, Tuan Cao Cao juga lalu—"_

" _Kau tidak perlu menyebut semuanya, Nak..." Xun Yu sweatdrop._

" _Tapi, aku mengatakannya bukan karena tidak suka kok! Uhm... bagaimana mengatakannya ya... unik?"_

 _Xun Yu mendengus geli. "Begitukah—H-Hei, tunggu dulu, Xujie! Jangan dikepang!"_

" _Eh?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya._

" _..." Xun Yu menghela napas panjang, "Ayah tidak mau memiliki rambut bergelombang sepertimu. Terlihat lebih aneh."_

" _E-Eh, b-begitu ya. Maaf ayah." Xujie kembali melepas kepangan pada rambut Xun Yu. Kemudian Xun Yu menyentil dahinya tetapi refleks Xujie memegang telapak tangan ayahnya. "Hwaaa! Jangan sentil dahiku lagi, ayah!" pekik Xujie ketakutan._

" _Kau mengira ayah mengejek rambutmu?" ucapnya sambil mengurut dahinya. "Putriku yang sensitif. Kau malah lebih cantik dengan rambut bergelombang seperti ini." Xun Yu mengusap kepalanya sehingga rambut Xujie kusut_

" _Ehehe..." Xujie tertawa kecil. "Eeeh! Ayah!" Xujie menjauh kemudian kembali merapikan rambutnya. "Ayah jahil sekali..."ucapnya kesal setelah itu mengambil sisir._

" _Xujie."_

" _Hm?" Xujie menoleh sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya._

" _Ini untukmu... pita." Sang ayah angkat tersebut memberikan sebuah pita yang panjang dan lebar, terlihat sangat cocok jika dijadikan ikat rambut. Xujie mendekati ayahnya dengan wajah bahagia._

" _U-Untukku? Terima kasih ayah!" Xujie langsung memeluknya._

" _S-Sesak! X-Xujie! Lepaskan ayah!" gerutu ayahnya sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan putrinya yang terlalu erat._

" _Ah, baik!" Xujie melepas pelukannya._

" _Ugh, tidak kusangka putri angkatku sangat kuat..." ucapnya sambil terengah-engah memegang dadanya._

 _Xujie memandang pita biru yang dihadiahkan dari ayah angkatnya tersebut. "Hadiah dari ayah..." gumamnya senang. "Aku akan menyimpannya dengan baik!"_

" _Senang mendengarnya. Nah, kemarilah." Ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tangan kanannya keatas kebawah. "Biar ayah yang ikatkan rambutmu." Xujie kemudian mendekati ayahnya, ia membalikkan badannya kemudian sang ayah menyisir rambutnya kemudian mengikatkan rambut putrinya dengan pita tersebut. Senyuman dari bibir putri angkatnya tersebut masih belum hilang. Mendapatkan hadiah dari orang yang disayangi sangat berharga bagi dirinya. Ia kembali ingat akan ornamen rambut yang diberikan Diao Chan padanya. Ornamen tersebut sangat cantik, tapi sayang sudah menghilang di Xia Pi._

" _Nah, selesai."_

 _Xujie membalikkan badan, ia kembali tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, ayah."_

" _Sama-sama." Ucap ayahnya sembari menyentil putrinya lagi._

" _Auh!" Xujie menyentuh dahinya. "K-Kenapa ayah malah menyentilku lagi sih!?" tanya Xujie memelas. Xun Yu hanya tertawa sambil membelai kepala putrinya._

* * *

"...Begitulah." ucap Xujie sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hm. Cocok sekali untukmu. Sepertinya Tuan Xun Yu banyak tahu tentang selera wanita."

"Eh?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak. Lupakan..."

 **-xxx-**

Mereka berdua tiba di istana, Guo Jia kembali bekerja di ruangannya. Sementara itu, Xujie pergi ke dapur untuk kembali membuat teh.

"Permisi."

"Ah, Nona Mei Xujie. Selamat siang!" ucap para dayang sambil memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang." Xujie mengangguk dan langsung berjalan ke dalam. Dua orang dayang mengikutinya dari belakang. "Eh...ah. Aku bisa sendirian kok. Kenapa kalian berdua yang selalu mengikutiku?"

"Kami ingin melihat nona membuat tehnya. Nona terlihat sangat berbakat!"

"Ya! Kumohon, nona!"

"K-Kalian terlalu memujiku..." Xujie menggoyang tangannya sambil tersenyum malu. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisa minta tolong merebus airnya terlebih dahulu?"

"Baik!"

Para dayang langsung bersemangat dan langsung mengerjakan perintah Xujie. Sementara itu, Xujie mengambil cangkir.

' _Cangkir disini bagus sekali. Berbeda dengan yang di rumah. Rempah-rempah untuk membuat teh beraneka ragam. Aku jadi ingin membawa semuanya ke rumah supaya bisa membuatkan teh untuk Fengxiao.'_ Xujie menghela napas.

Dua orang dayang pun datang dan langsung membantu Xujie. Padahal menurutnya, membuat teh tidak terlalu sulit dan tidak memakan banyak waktu. Dirinya bingung kenapa teh yang dibuatnya selama ini terasa berbeda dan unik oleh orang yang pernah meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian."

"Tentu saja, nona!"

"...Sebelum aku disini, apa Tuan Guo Jia sering meminum teh?"

Dua dayang itu saling bertatap muka kemudian kembali menatap Xujie. "Tidak, sebenarnya. Beliau sering sekali memerintah kami untuk membawakan arak."

"EH!? S-Sering!?"

"Y-Ya, nona."

"...Fengxiao bodoh." Gumam Xujie.

Dua orang dayang merinding ketika mendengar ucapan Xujie. _'A-Auranya tiba-tiba berubah.'_

* * *

"Ah, Xujie. Seperti biasa teh yang kau buat aromanya berbeda—" Guo Jia berhenti berbicara ketika ia melihat Xujie yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Xujie menaruh cangkir dan tekonya diatas meja kosong, kemudian ia mendekati Guo Jia. Pria itu bingung melihat reaksi Xujie.

Dan tiba-tiba Xujie menyentil dahinya.

"Ukh! X-Xujie?"

"F-Fe...Fengxiao bodoh!" ucap Xujie berusaha untuk membentaknya tetapi ia tidak tega meninggikan nada suaranya.

"A-Apa?" Guo Jia semakin bingung.

"K-Kenapa selama ini... s-sebelum aku disini... Fengxiao sering meminum arak!" tanya Xujie kesal tetapi cara bicaranya terbata-bata. "Padahal kalau sering meminumnya, nanti penyakitmu semakin parah. B-Bahkan memintakannya pada dayang..." Mata Xujie berkaca-kaca.

"M-Maaf! Tapi aku berjanji kali ini aku tidak akan meminum arak!" ucap Guo Jia panik dan berusaha untuk menghibur Xujie. "Y-Ya?"

Xujie menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kalau Fengxiao meminum arak...Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ucapnya.

"Ya..." jawab Guo Jia sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Kalau Guo Jia meminumnya tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku akan menghukummu..."

"Aku mengerti..." Guo Jia mengangguk.

"Hukumannya Fengxiao harus memakan 100 jarum."

"A-Ah... Ya. Mengerti."

Tiba-tiba, seseorang memasuki ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. "Hei, Tuan Muda. Aku sudah membawakan laporan tentang—" Jia Xu yang ternyata lagi-lagi masuk. Ia tercengang, kemudian menaikkan kembali dagunya. "Maaf, aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Ia kembali keluar ruangan.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa dengan Tuan Jia Xu?" tanya Xujie.

"Entahlah."

"..."

"...Aku akan kembali bekerja."

"Baik." Xujie mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan untuk menyeduh teh, setelah itu menaruhnya diatas meja. "Apa aku harus memanggil Tuan Jia Xu?" tanya Xujie.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku yakin dia akan kembali lagi."

"Baik."

Sementara itu, Jia Xu yang kembali ke ruangannya mengurut dahinya. "Apa aku mengganggu mereka? Seingatku mereka tidak sedang sibuk...Argh. Kenapa denganku. Sebaiknya aku kembali."

Jia Xu kembali mengambil gulungannya dan pergi menuju ruang Guo Jia. Kali ini, ia mengetuk pintunya.

"Permisi."

"Silakan masuk." Yang menjawab Xujie.

Kemudian dia masuk dengan wajah sedikit berkeringat. _'Sepertinya aku yang berlebihan.'_

Xujie yang berusaha untuk meringankan atmosfer, tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Tuan Jia Xu."

"Ya... baik. Terima kasih sudah bertanya. Anda sendiri?"

"U-Um, sama." Jawab Xujie.

"Begitukah." Ucap Jia Xu. Kemudian ia mendekati Guo Jia dan menaruh gulungannya diatas meja. Kemudian langsung keluar. "Permisi."

"..."

"..."

"...A-anu, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu hal yang aneh?"

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Tidak sama sekali. Mungkin dia terlihat sibuk... atau bisa jadi..." Guo Jia mendekati Xujie. "Dia mengira kita sedang sibuk." Bisiknya ke telinga Xujie.

"Eh? Maksudmu? Hiii!" Guo Jia tiba-tiba mencium telinganya. "Hwaaa! A-Apa yang—H-Hentikan!" teriak Xujie sambil berusaha untuk mendorongnya. "S-Sebaiknya Fengxiao bekerja! Uuuh!"

"Istirahat sebentar tidak masalah kan?"

"Tidak! Itu masalah!" jawab Xujie langsung.

" Ayolah, Xujie. Apa kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?" Goda Guo Jia sambil menyondolkan pelan di leher Xujie.

"Waktunya tidak pas!" jawab Xujie lagi.

Semenata itu, Jia Xu yang terdiam berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Guo Jia. "Sudah kuduga..." Dia menggeleng kepala kemudian kembali menuju ruangannya.

* * *

 **A/N :** Xujie jadi tsukkomi... *emangnya manzai apa* Oke! Maaf kalau ada yang salah dengan penulisan dan bla bla bla! /muncratwoi

Terima kasih dan mohon di review! *kowtow lalu ditendang Xujie*


	9. Unfulfilled Promise

**A/N :** WAOW, update malam banget. Padahal saya gak berani begadang. Yah, mumpung lagi puasa. Hehehe!

Balas review!

 **-Guest-**

Xun Yu : Di konde? Anda menganggapku perempuan? *ambil tongkat*  
Scarlet : Oh gawd! Dia bakal musou! Retreat!  
Blossom : *teleport(?)*  
Guo Jia : *gendong Xujie*  
Xujie : E-Eeeeh!?  
Scarlet : Oi! Kenapa aku yang ditinggalin!? Guest-san terima kasih atas review-nya!

 **-safniradhika-**

Xun Yu : Rapunzel?  
Xujie : Apa itu?  
Xun Yu : Ayah tidak tahu...  
Scarlet : Dasar manusia zaman dulu...  
Xujie : Xunyuzel...  
Xun Yu : Nak, jangan sebut kalimat itu. Telingaku jadi bengkak...  
Scarlet : Halah, masa sih—ugh!  
Xun Yu : *cekik Scarlet* Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **-xtreme guavaniko-**

Scarlet : Gyaaa! Wa-chan! Sakit! Jangan digigit!  
Xujie : Hawawawa...! *ikutan panik*  
Guo Jia : Terima kasih atas review-nya!

 **-crossmix-**

Blossom : Selamat, kau sudah dicap sebagai perusak suasana, om Jia Xu.  
Jia Xu : ...

Xujie : E-Eh!? A-Aku belum dewasa...?  
Guo Jia : Nah, tidak perlu khawatir Xujie. Kau sudah cukup dewasa kok. Dan setelah kita menikah nanti. Aku akan mengajarimu untuk lebih dewasa lagi. *flirt mode on*  
Xujie : ..Hooh(?)  
Guo Jia : *sweatdrop*  
Blossom : Flirt mode, GAGAL. Pffft!  
Xujie : Ah, terima kasih telah memberikan review!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors gak punyaku, tapi KOEI. OCs milik saya dan saya hanya menyusun cerita.

 **Warning :** Si Author sering typo, dan gak sengaja bikin OOC kecuali disengajakan demi alur cerita. OC (Mei Xujie) x Guo Jia.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Unfulfilled Promise**

* * *

Seorang wanita berlari secepat mungkin menuju suatu tempat. Ia hampir kehabisan nafas dan tenaganya karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, kedua matanya melebar terkunci memandang sebuah tempat terpencil yang kosong.

"Xujie... kau dimana? Kenapa bisa desa sudah menghilang? Semuanya hanya tinggal abu. Kau masih hidup kan?" gumam seorang wanita yang berdiri menghadap ke suatu tempat yang kosong dan hanya meninggalkan abu. Ia terus berjalan, sudah tahu kemana tempat yang ditujunya walaupun tempat tersebut sudah kosong. "...Xujie, tunggu aku. Kakak akan menemukanmu secepat mungkin."

* * *

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu, sebelum desa Xi Jiang terbakar. Desa Xi Jiang merupakan desa yang terpencil dan hanya ditinggali sedikit penduduk. Meskipun demikian, desa tersebut sudah diketahui banyak orang._

 _"Kakak..."_

 _"Ya, Xujie?" Sang kakak merangkul adiknya yang berumur kira-kira 10 tahun. Perempuan yang merupakan kakak kandung Xujie memiliki warna mata dan rambut berwarna hitam. Tetapi wajah indahnya lebih menandingi dari apapun._

 _"Aku ikut."_

 _"Ikut mengambil ramuan, maksudmu?" tanya sang kakak. "Maaf ya. Tapi tidak boleh. Tempatnya jauh, kau tahu? Nanti kamu cepat lelah."_

 _"Xujie akan baik-baik saja kok, kak!" kata adiknya yang bernama Xujie itu._

 _"Tidak boleh." Ucap kakaknya. "Nanti kakak bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu. Oke?"_

 _"...Um." Xujie mengangguk pelan. Sang kakak kemudian memegang kedua pipi sang adik dan menariknya dengan perlahan._

 _"Aduh, jangan cemberut. Kali ini kakak akan benar-benar membawakannya untukmu!"_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Jadi yang sabar ya."_

 _Namun, adik kandungnya sendiri sangat berbeda. Biasanya semua wanita yang bermarga Mei memiliki warna mata dan rambut bergelombang yang berwarna hitam, juga memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Adiknya, Mei Xujie memiliki warna mata merah dan rambutnya berwarna coklat kemerahan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang berbeda dari anggota kaum bangsa Mei. Mereka tidak tahu kalau perbedaannya tersebut dianggap sebagai keistimewaan atau mungkin kutukan._

 _Tetapi sang kakak menerima apa adanya. Ia masih menyayangi adiknya. Sedangkan marga Mei yang takut akan terjadi sesuatu memutuskan untuk mengusir ibunya, Mei Fengji keluar dari tempat tinggal marga Mei ketika Xujie baru saja dilahirkan._

 _-xxx-_

 _"Yujie."_

 _"Iya, Bu?" Yujie menoleh ke belakang._

 _"Kamu mau pergi lagi?"_

 _Perempuan yang dipanggil 'Yujie' tersebut menunduk. "Ya. Aku juga harus membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Xujie. Ah, kalau Ibu mau apa? Apa saja akan kubawakan dari sana!" ucap perempuan itu dengan riangnya sambil menghadap ibunya._

 _"...Yujie. Mereka semua sudah mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman." Ibunya bernama Fengji tersebut menundukkan kepala dan suaranya terdengar sendu._

 _"Eh? Mengungsi...?"_

 _"...Dong Zhuo. Dia berniat untuk menculik semua perempuan Marga Mei. Tapi beruntung, mereka sudah mengetahui niatnya dan sudah meninggalkan desa."_

 _"...Begitukah."_

 _"Jadi, Yujie. Tetaplah disini."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Y-Yujie!"_

 _"Aku sudah janji dengan Xujie kalau aku akan membawakan tusuk konde Mei. Karena itu, aku akan mencari dimana mereka berada."_

 _"Yujie!"_

 _"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan kembali dan juga..." Yujie tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan membuktikan kalau Xujie itu bukan anak yang terkutuk, Xujie adalah anak ibu yang sangat istimewa dibandingkan apapun!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Nah, aku pergi. Kalau ibu masih khawatir, aku yakin berdoa akan membuat ibu tenang. Dan sampaikan salamku pada ayah!"_

 _-xxx-_

 _"Ibu." Xujie menarik baju ibunya yang sedang sibuk menjahit._

 _"Ya, Xujie?" Ibunya berhenti menjahit dan sedikit kaget melihat kedua mata Xujie yang berair._

 _"Xujie ingin main keluar. Boleh?" pintanya dengan nada pelan dan menundukkan kepala._

 _Ibunya menghela napas. "...Jangan. Diluar berbahaya."_

 _"Uuuh. T-Tapi... pohon yang diluar sana indah sekali, Bu! Xujie ingin melihatnya dari luar!"_

 _"Kamu kan bisa melihatnya dari jendela kamarmu."_

 _"Xujie tidak mau!"_

 _"Xujie!" Ibunya yang berniat untuk menamparnya tetapi berhenti ketika Xujie langsung menangis. "X-Xujie... maaf. Ibu—" Tetapi Xujie tidak mendengarnya dan langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya. Dia bersembunyi di sudut kamar tidur, ia memeluk kakinya dan menangis. "Kakak..." gumamnya sambil menatap pohon yang bermekaran berwarna pink._

 _-xxx-_

 _Sementara itu, Yujie yang masih berkelana mencari dimana para anggota marga Mei. Ia nekat untuk memeriksa tempat tinggal marga Mei tersebut, ternyata ibunya benar. Tempat itu sudah dijaga oleh beberapa prajurit._

 _"Huh, aku jadi ingin sekali membunuh Dong Zhuo itu." Gumamnya._

 _"Siapa disana!?" seru salah satu prajurit dan dia langsung menyiapkan tombaknya._

 _"Cih... Aku benci melarikan diri tapi apa boleh buat..." Yujie pun diam-diam meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mencari tempat yang aman terlebih dahulu. Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang menutup mulut Yujie dengan paksa. Yujie menggigit jarinya dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya._

 _"Adududuh!"_

 _"...Hm? Kau 'kan..."_

 _"S-Sakit, tahu! Padahal aku mau menyelamatkanmu! Kenapa kau disini, Yujie!?"_

 _"Oh! Chen! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!"_

 _"Bicaranya nanti saja. Ayo kita cari dulu tempat yang aman."_

 _-xxx-_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu, Yujie. Kau ini bodoh atau berani sih... sampai nekat pergi kesana. Padahal aku sudah memberitahu ibumu kalau tempat tinggal marga Mei sudah dijaga oleh Dong Zhuo itu." Jelas teman Yujie yang bernama Mei Chen._

 _"Aku hanya memastikan kok." Ucap Yujie santai._

 _Chen hanya menghela napas melihat sikap teman dekatnya. "Jadi? Kau ingin bertemu dengan tetua lagi?"_

 _"Tentu saja! Xujie sekarang sudah berumur 10 tahun dan Xujie tidak membawa kutukan sama sekali. Tetua bangka itu masih saja bersikeras. Dasar pengecut."_

 _"Hei! Tidak sopan!" Yujie hanya tertawa. "Yujie... ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Saat ini mereka mengungsi di desa Shao dan..." Kedua alisnya menyempit. Yujie kebingungan melihat reaksinya yang tiba-tiba berubah. "...mereka terkena virus penyakit menular."_

 _"Eh!?"_

 _"Kami tidak tahu penyakit itu. Tapi, hampir sebagian dari kami terkena virus itu. Demam tinggi, mimisan, sesak nafas... Dan aku disuruh tetua untuk mencari obat penawarnya. Yujie, jadi maukah kau membantu kami? Ibuku juga terserang virus itu! Kumohon!"_

 _Yujie menundukkan kepala kemudian menghela napas. Terpaksa, Yujie menurutinya. "...Baiklah."_

 _"Yujie, terima kasih!"_

 _"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari obat penawarnya terlebih dahulu."_

 _-xxx-_

 _"Kita sampai..."_

 _Sepasang mata milik Yujie melebar ketika melihat seisi ruangan para wanita marga Mei terbaring lemah. "A-Apa yang..."_

 _Chen langsung bergegas menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu. Kau akan baik-baik ."_

 _"Kau..." Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati Yujie. Wanita tersebut adalah tetua marga Mei. "Yujie. Saya membutuhkanmu."_

 _"Sudah tahu kok, nek. Aku juga sudah membawa obat penawarnya." Yujie menghela napas dan langsung mengobati penderita virus tersebut yang dibantu dengan Chen._

 _"...Kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Apakah... ini kutukan dari adik kecilmu itu, Yujie?"_

 _Mendengarnya Yujie langsung menampar wanita yang terbaring lemah. "Adikku tidak bersalah! Kau jangan menuduh tanpa bukti!" bentak Yujie sambil menarik kerah baju wanita tersebut._

 _"Yujie! Tenanglah!"_

 _"Biar kukatakan saja! Ini adalah kuasa Langit karena kalian telah menganggap adikku seperti itu! Xujie masih berumur 10 tahun dan kalian menyalahkannya! Jangan bercanda! Kalian telah mengusir kami, menuduh adikku yang tak bersalah! Dan sekarang kalian malah membutuhkanku dan masih menuduh Xujie!? Manusia macam apa kau ini!?" bentak Yujie._

 _"..." Wanita itu menundukkan kepala. Tetua, Chen dan pasien lainnya memerhatikan Yujie yang sudah marah besar. "...Maaf."_

 _"Huh!" Yujie melepasnya, kemudian meneruskan pengobatannya. "Obatnya akan bekerja selama 24 jam. Aku yakin kalian akan langsung sembuh."_

 _"...T-Terima kasih."_

 _"..." Yujie hanya diam dan melanjutkan pengobatannya pada pasien lain._

 _Setelah beberapa jam setelah mengobati semua pasien, Yujie istirahat di suatu ruangan kosong. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Yujie menghela napas, kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu di kantong bajunya. Sebuah tusuk konde berpangkal bunga mawar yang disertai dengan manik-manik kecil._

 _"Seharusnya aku meninggalkan ini pada Xujie..."_

 _Seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Yujie? Kau di dalam?" tanya Chen._

 _"Masuklah." Yujie kemudian menyimpan kembali tusuk konde tersebut._

 _"Aku bawakan makanan."_

 _"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."_

 _Chen tertawa pelan. "Kau salah, Yujie. Malahan sebaliknya. Kamilah yang membuatmu repot. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur kamu sudah mau mengobati ibuku dan yang lain. Tetua juga sangat berterima kasih padamu."_

 _"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ucap Yujie singkat. Chen tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah Yujie yang agak memerah._

 _"Yujie. Setelah ini temuilah Tetua. Beliau ingin bicara denganmu."_

 _"Terima kasih."_

 _"Nah, aku harus membawakan makanan untuk yang lain. Permisi." Chen kemudian keluar ruangan. "Terima kasih, Yujie."_

 _"...hm."_

 _-xxx-_

 _Yujie berdiri di depan ruangan Tetua, ia menghela napas kemudian mengetuk pintu. "Ini Yujie."_

 _"Silakan masuk."_

 _Yujie dengan perlahan membuka pintunya kemudian memberi hormat. "Ada yang ingin nenek bicarakan?"_

 _"Panggil aku Tetua."_

 _Yujie mendengus kesal. "Kali ini apa? Kau akan membuat keluargaku menderita lagi?"_

 _Kedua alis wanita paruh baya itu menyempit, Yujie sedikit kaget melihat raut wajahnya seperti orang yang bersalah. Kemudian wanita itu berkowtow, dahinya sudah menyentuh lantai._

 _"H-Hei! Apa yang—"_

 _"Terima kasih, Yujie. Dan maafkan aku."_

 _"...Hei! Angkat kepalamu! Kau membuatku bingung!" Yujie mendekati wanita tersebut dan membantu mengangkat kepalanya. "Dasar."_

 _"Kau benar, Yujie. Bahkan diriku sebagai Tetua suku Mei tidak menyadari itu semua. Kami menganggap adik dan ibumu bersalah tanpa bukti jelas. Kau benar bahwa malapetaka yang menimpa hampir seluruh anggota Mei ini adalah kuasa Tian. Kami benar-benar hamba Langit yang tidak bisa dimaafkan."_

 _"...Sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan." Ucap Yujie sambil memalingkan wajah. "S-Syukurlah kalau nenek sudah sadar. L-Lain kali, kau harus pakai akal sehat!" ucap Yujie._

 _Tetua suku Mei itu tersenyum lega. "Meskipun ucapanmu sangat kasar, tapi aku yakin kau memiliki hati yang baik."_

 _"A-Apa yang kau katakan! Kau membuatku sulit berbicara, dasar! Aku mau pulang!" Yujie langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan._

 _"Yujie, tunggu."_

 _"Sekarang apa lagi?"_

 _"Ini. Berikanlah ornamen ini pada adikmu, Mei Xujie."_

 _"...!"_

 _"Adikmu sangat menginginkannya kan?"_

 _Yujie langsung mendekati Tetua dan mengambil tusuk konde tersebut. Berpangkal bunga mawar sama seperti milik Yujie, tetapi berwarna biru dengan manik-manik kecil perak._

 _"Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maaf kami. Dan juga, bisakah kau..."_

 _"...?"_

 _"Bisakah kau tinggal disini untuk beberapa lama lagi? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengurus pengungsian kita disini. Kita tidak boleh menetap disini terus."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Tadi pagi aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa Dong Zhuo menemukan kita disini. Jadi, kita harus mencari tempat yang lebih aman. Salah satu penduduk desa disini sudah memberitahu Dong Zhuo."_

 _"...!"_

 _"Jadi kumohon, bantu aku, Yujie. Umurku hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk penerus Tetua berikutnya adalah ibunya Chen. Jadi, bisakah kau tolong—"_

 _"Jangan bicara lagi! Aku akan menolongmu sekarang juga! Aku akan mencari tempat yang aman!"_

 _'Xujie...Tunggu kakak sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan kembali.' Batin Yujie setelah keluar dari ruangan dan menggenggam tusuk konde untuk Xujie dengan erat._

* * *

Sementara itu, Xujie yang sedang tengah termenung sembari memandang pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Kedua tangannya menggenggam gelas yang berisi teh hijau yang belum ia minum sedikitpun.

"Xujie?"

Xujie belum sadar dari lamunannya. Guo Jia kemudian menyentuh bahunya. "Xujie?"

"Ah! Y-Ya?"

Guo Jia menumpukan dagunya diatas telapak tangan dan menatap Xujie khawatir. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Xujie menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja... aku hampir melupakan kakakku."

"Kakakmu?" tanya Guo Jia. "Kau punya kakak?"

Xujie mengangguk pelan. "Um. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku belum menemuinya..."

"Kenapa bisa kau belum bertemu dengan kakakmu selama itu?" tanya Guo Jia lagi.

"Waktu itu aku masih kecil. Aku tidak tahu kakak pergi kemana, tapi dia bilang dia akan membawakanku hadiah setelah dia kembali. Tapi, dia masih belum pulang bahkan sejak desa Xi Jiang dibakar... sampai sekarang."

"...Kalau begitu, aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk mencari kakakmu."

"Eh?" Xujie menoleh kearah Guo Jia.

"Xujie. Apa menurutmu dia masih hidup?"

"Aku...tidak tahu. T-Tapi, hatiku mengatakan kalau dia masih hidup."

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Kau sebaiknya mengikuti kata hatimu. Aku juga akan memastikan untuk mencari kakakmu secepat mungkin. Aku yakin dia juga sedang mencarimu."

Xujie tersenyum cerah. "Terima kasih Fengxiao." Kedua matanya berair. Guo Jia tertawa pelan, calon istrinya benar-benar cengeng tetapi dia tidak membencinya. Hatinya juga sangat mudah tersentuh, dan pada saat itu juga Guo Jia tidak ingin menghapus air matanya karena ia terlihat sangat menawan, sehingga dirinya tidak pantas menyentuhnya.

"Eh ah! M-Maafkan aku! Uuh, aku terlalu sering menangis." Xujie yang akan menghapus air matanya, tetapi pada akhirnya Guo Jia mengecup kelopak matanya. Wajah Xujie merona merah padam ketika bibirnya menyentuh kelopak matanya.

"Kau terlalu menawan saat menangis Xujie..."

Xujie menunduk tersipu, kemudian membalikkan badannya. Lalu, meminum tehnya dalam satu teguk. Dirinya kesusahan menjawab pujian dari calon suaminya tersebut.

"Nah, lebih baik kita siap-siap. Kita akan langsung pergi menuju Guan Du setelah semuanya siap." Guo Jia mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Xujie berdiri.

"U-Um..."

* * *

Di depan gerbang istana Xu Chang para prajurit sudah berbaris dengan para jendral. Pemimpin Wei, Cao Cao sudah menunggangi kuda hitamnya di barisan paling depan.

"Kau benar-benar anak yang sangat keras kepala." Ucap Xun Yu sambil menyentil dahi Xujie sangat keras.

"S-Sakit!" Xujie memekik kesakitan, dia langsung bersembunyi di belakang Guo Jia.

"Anakku yang sangat nekat."

Guo Jia hanya tertawa dan mengusap dahi Xujie. "Anda benar-benar ayah yang sangat perhatian, Tuan Xun Yu."

"Tentu saja. Kukira Xujie akan membatalkan niatnya. Dan ternyata dia masih saja memaksakan diri."

"K-Kan tidak perlu menyentil dahiku..." ucap Xujie memelas.

Xun Yu terdiam melihat raut wajah putri angkatnya, ia memalingkan wajah dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak percaya ini." Ucap Xun Yu menghela napas. Kemudian ia mengurut dahi Xujie.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Li Dian heran menatap Guo Jia dan Xun Yu mengurut dahi Xujie yang memerah.

"Bukan apa-apa." Ucap Guo Jia singkat dan masih tersenyum.

"T-Tolong jangan dipikirkan!" ucap Xujie.

"Keningmu kenapa bisa membiru?" tanya Yue Jin sambil menunjuk dahi Xujie.

"EH!?" Xujie dan Xun Yu kaget. "A-Apa sebegitu keras sentilanku?" tanya Xun Yu sambil menekan dahi Xujie

"Aduh!" Xujie menjauh. "Uuuuh... Sakit."

Guo Jia menahan tawanya melihat Xujie yang kepanikan. "F-Fengxiao jangan tertawa! Uuh, aku merasa diusili." Xujie menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Guo Jia mendekat dan mengecup dahinya tanpa ragu bahkan di depan orang banyak.

"Sudah merasa baikan?"

"E-Eeeeh!" Wajah Xujie memerah padam dan semakin panik. Xujie berhenti memekik ketika melihat tatapan matanya yang lembut.

"...Aku akan melindungimu, Xujie." Bisiknya.

"...eh?"

Xun Yu mengambil tongkat pendeknya dan bersiap untuk memukul Guo Jia. Tetapi Guo Jia langsung memegang tongkatnya. Xun Yu semakin kesal ketika melihat Guo Jia yang masih saja tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar pria yang tak memiliki keraguan... menyentuh putri angkatku... bahkan di depan umum, huh? Tuan Guo Jia...?" ucap Xun Yu.

"Wah wah. Anda memujiku terlalu berlebihan, Tuan Xun Yu." Jawab Guo Jia santai.

Xujie hanya mematung. Li Dian menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Xujie. "Hei. Sadar...Wajahmu merah sekali lho." ucap Li Dian.

* * *

Sesampainya di istana Liyang, para jendral sedang berdiskusi untuk menyusun taktik mereka. Xujie berdiri jauh dibelakang mereka.

 _'Siapa orang itu?'_ Pandangan Xujie mengarah ke pria bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki janggut yang panjang. 'Aku belum pernah melihatnya di istana...' Lalu pandangannya berpindah ke arah Guo Jia.

 _'Aku akan melindungimu, Xujie.'_

"..." Wajah Xujie kembali memerah ketika mengingat kalimat Guo Jia tadi saat masih berada di Xu Chang. Xujie menggeleng pelan. 'Aku juga akan melindunginya...Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku ikut ke medan perang bersamanya. Aku harus berusaha dan tidak boleh menyusahkannya.'

"Berpikirnya serius sekali."

"Eh!? Ah..." Xujie kaget melihat Guo Jia berdiri di depannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat gugup, Xujie. Kamu tak perlu khawatir... Sudah kubilang 'kan?" bisik Guo Jia ke telinganya.

Wajah Xujie kembali merona. "...U-Um! A-Aku juga akan berusaha!" ucap Xujie tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu... Apa kau yakin akan memakai senjata itu?" tanya Guo Jia menunjuk senjata Xujie, sebuah kapak belati.

"Iya." Xujie mengangguk.

"Apa tidak berat?"

"Eh? Tidak." Xujie menggeleng.

"..." Guo Jia sweatdrop. _'Bagaimana bisa perempuan berhati murni seperti Xujie menggunakan senjata berbahaya seperti ini...'_

Xujie memiringkan kepalanya. "Uhm...aku pernah menggunakannya saat ditangkap Dong Zhuo."

"Apa Tuan Zhang Liao melatihmu?"

"Tidak, sendirian. Soalnya aku tidak mau merepotkannya. L-Lagipula aku jarang berbicara dengan beliau." Jelas Xujie.

Guo Jia mendengus geli. "Kamu terus terang sekali."

"Ah, m-maaf!" ucap Xujie panik.

"Tidak tidak, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Xujie." Xujie hanya mengangguk pelan. Guo Jia tersenyum kemudian memegang kedua tangan gadis tersebut. "Xujie, apapun yang terjadi nanti, tetaplah bersamaku."

Xujie tersenyum cerah. "Um! Pasti!"

* * *

 **A/N :** Oi, pirang. Xujie itu dewa kematian lho. *kabur, terus dikejar Guo Jia, lalu dimusou sampe mati* Btw, Mei Yujie... berbeda dengan Xujie lho. Mereka bukan pinang dibelah dua. /WHAT

Dan chapter selanjutnya ada action! Grah! Sulit! Tetapi harus berjuang! Ou! Yosha! Stay tune dan pretty please review!


	10. Irreplaceable Things

**A/N :** YA-HA! Update di hari Sabtu! Sankyu, Aniki! *abaikan* Jujur saja, saya tidak suka chapter ini, adventure/action itu bukan tipe(?) saya. Eh, bukan tipe pacar maksudku. *ditampar* Saya terus kesusahan kalau adventure gitu. Dan nambahin karakter buat adventure itu _mendokusai_ banget. Yeah, ini fic romance, I knew it. /ohyeah

...Lain kali Xujie gak ikut ke medan perang aja deh.

Mei Xujie : Eeeh!?  
Guo Jia : Hm, kalau Xujie ikut perang sih tak apa.  
Mei Xujie : T-Tuh kan! Fengxiao bilang boleh!  
Guo Jia : Tapi Xujie akan lebih aman kalau dirumah.  
Mei Xujie : Buuu... *gembungin pipi*  
Guo Jia : _Maa maa_ ~ *elus kepala Xujie*

Blossom : Scarlet-kun! Fic ini genre utamanya ROMANCE, Scarlet-kun!  
Scarlet : Tahu kok! Mau gimana lagi kan?  
Blossom : Kusso! *tinju tembok*  
Scarlet : GEMPA HOI!

...Maaf. Oke, balas review dulu. *sweatdrop*

 **-safniradhika-**

Xujie : *blush* Aku mengerti... T-Terima kasih.  
Guo Jia : *chuckle*

 **-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : Yay! Sankyu udah di follow Wa-chan! Dan syukurlah udah bisa login. Hm? Tusuk konde bisa dimakan? *ngiler*  
Scarlet : Bukannya _dango_? Tusuk konde itu kan bukan makanan... *sweatdrop*  
Blossom : He~ Membosankan.  
Scarlet : Lagi puasa, tahan dulu, Blossom. Sankyu Wa-chan!

 **-crossmix-**

Xujie : Papi?  
Xun Yu : *garuk-garuk punggung* Hentikan Xujie! Punggung ayah jadi gatal!  
Xujie : Eh?  
Guo Jia : Oya? Cinta segitiga?  
Scarlet : NAAHHHHH...  
Guo Jia : Sayang sekali, diriku hanya untuk Xujie.  
Blossom : Nge gombal mulu ah! Punggungku gatal!  
Xujie : Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belong to KOEI. OCs and this fic belongs to me.

 **Warning :** Typo, abal, gaya bahasa, dan kesalahan lainnya mohon dimaafkan. Dan jika ada OOC kemungkinan tidak sengaja atau bisa disengajakan demi lancarnya alur cerita. Guo Jia x OC (Mei Xujie)

Well, walaupun begitu. Hope ya enjoy this. *maling kalimat Guo Jia—dimusou*

* * *

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Irreplaceable Things**

* * *

Gadis bermata merah itu menatap langit yang kelam. Kedua alisnya menyempit, matanya sedikit menurun dan bibirnya tertutup rapat. Guo Jia yang melihat raut wajahnya seperti itu tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia memang seorang penasehat yang sangat diandalkan tetapi tidak bisa membaca pikiran kekasihnya tersebut. Membuat dirinya merasa Xujie adalah kelemahannya, tetapi dia juga merupakan kukuatannya.

"Xujie?"

Gadis tersebut belum bergerak sedikitpun, ia masih memandang langit,"...Fengxiao. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja kalau setiap kali berada di medan perang langitnya selalu saja gelap seperti ini? Sama seperti di Xia Pi dulu...awannya selalu mendung, hembusan angin juga terasa dingin, aku juga tidak bisa melihat matahari."

"..." Guo Jia terdiam dan ikut memandang langit. Dia merasa perkataan Xujie ada benarnya. Sejak ia bergabung dengan Cao Cao, seingatnya setiap kali berperang langitnya jarang sekali terlihat cerah.

"... Orang-orang yang tidak bersalah kini sedang ketakutan dan terus berdoa sampai perang berakhir... sampai hari esok akan cerah."

Guo Jia masih diam mendengar renungannya.

"...Nanti, semua akan saling membunuh. Mereka yang menginginkan perdamaian rela mempertaruhkan nyawa... Keluarga mereka yang menunggu kepulangannya." Xujie menurunkan kepalanya. "Apakah ini sudah benar? Atau salah?" Sadar karena berbicara sendirian, Xujie menggeleng kepalanya kemudian tertawa malu. "A-Ah, aku mengatakan hal yang aneh." Ucap Xujie menundukkan kepala. Walaupun ia tersenyum seperti itu, Guo Jia merasa dia masih merasa sedih. Kemudian Guo Jia menyentuh tangannya dengan lembut. Mendengar semua renungan yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat menyentuh hatinya. Gadis berhati murni seperti Xujie bahkan sampai berpikir sejauh itu, selalu mencemaskan orang lain bukan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pun tidak tahu apa semua ini salah atau benar. Tapi, mereka semua disini sudah mempercayai keyakinannya. Mereka menginginkan perdamaian agar orang yang disayanginya dapat menemukan kebahagiaan. Xujie..." Kemudian ia meraih wajahnya. "Untuk mendapatkan semua itu, harus dilewati dengan kesengsaraan. Seperti itulah dunia ini."

Mulutnya terbuka sedikit kemudian Xujie kembali tersenyum. "Um. Aku jadi ingat lambang Yin dan Yang." Xujie tertawa kecil. "Fengxiao, terima kasih. Sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih tenang berkatmu. Mulai sekarang, aku juga harus mempercaya apa yang aku percayai."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Guo Jia tersenyum lega.

 **-xxx-**

Matahari sudah terbenam, Xujie memegang senjata kapak belatinya dengan erat. Para pasukan sudah berbaris untuk menunggu gerbang dibuka. Kemudian ia menatap Guo Jia yang berdiri di depannya.

'Aku harus berusaha. Aku ingin pulang bersama dengan Fengxiao.'

Gerbang pun dibuka dan para pasukan langsung menuju posisi masing-masing untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka.

"Serang!" seru Yue Jin.

Pasukannya bersorak, mereka maju dan menyerang satu persatu pasukan Yuan Shao. Seingat Xujie, Yue Jin ditugaskan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh.

Pasukan yang lain saat ini menyerang penjaga gerbang menuju markas Baima dan Yanjin. "Akulah lawanmu!" seru jendral yang menjaga gerbang. Pasukan Cao Cao langsung menyerang, Guo Jia memanggil sebuah _orb_ dan menyerang musuh satu persatu.

Xujie ikut menyerang, ia tidak ingin senjatanya berlumuran darah. Karena itu dia hanya menendang musuh hingga mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Salah satu prajurit menyerang Xujie dari belakang, karena saat ini posisinya tidak beraturan, Xujie terpaksa menggunakan kapak belatinya sehingga prajurit tersebut mati seketika.

"Maaf..." gumam Xujie. Lalu ia terus menyerang prajurit jendral tersebut dengan senjatanya. Tiba-tiba jendral penjaga gerbang itu menyerang Xujie secara tiba-tiba.

"...!" Senjata mereka saling bergesekan. Xujie menahan jendral tersebut sekuat tenaga agar tidak terkena serangannya.

"Huh, wanita sepertimu sebaiknya tidak mengikuti perang. Kalau begitu aku akan mengirimmu sekarang menuju neraka!" Jendral tersebut mendorong Xujie.

Xujie tidak menjawab, dia melepas serangannya sehingga jendral tersebut kehilangan keseimbangannya. Pada kesempatan tersebut, Xujie menyerang dagunya dengan lututnya kemudian langsung membunuhnya dengan kapak belatinya. Jendral tersebut berteriak kesakitan dan akhirnya mati.

"G-Gawat! Tuan Guo Tu sudah dikalahkan!" Para prajurit tersebut kepanikan dan mereka terpaksa mundur.

"...Neraka..." gumam Xujie.

Guo Jia menghampirinya. "Saat aku memerhatikanmu, sepertinya kau sudah berpengalaman, Xujie."

"Sungguh?" Xujie memiringkan kepalanya. "...Um, Fengxiao. Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"...Apakah mereka yang mati disini... akan dikirimkan menuju neraka?"

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya. "Entahlah. Di neraka kah atau di surga, itu keputusan Langit."

"Begitu..." Suaranya terdengar sedih. Ia memegang senjatanya erat. Guo Jia membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Nah, ayo kita menuju markas Baima."

Xujie mengangguk dan kembali mengikuti Guo Jia.

Setibanya disana, ternyata Guan Yu sudah berada disana. Nampaknya markas tersebut sudah diambil alih dan Wen Chou sudah dikalahkan.

"Oh? Ternyata Anda, Tuan Guan Yu. Anda memang dapat diandalkan dalam perang ini." Puji Guo Jia.

"Saya hanya melakukan ini untuk membalas budi Cao Cao, tidak lebih tidak kurang." Dia langsung pergi menuju markas berikutnya.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kita serahkan Yanjin pada Tuan Guan Yu." Ucap Guo Jia. "Ayo, Xujie."

 **-xxx-**

"Tunggu." Salah satu jendral Yuan Shao menghalangi jalan. "Saya Xu You. Saya akan mengabdi kepada Tuan Cao Cao dan meninggalkan Yuan Shao." Jendral tersebut memberi hormat. "Saya menyarankan Anda untuk menyerang Wu Chao, Yuan Shao menyimpan perbekalan disana. Dengan begitu saya yakin Yuan Shao akan kalah telak. Tetapi saya harap taktik ini dapat dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Yuan Shao." Lanjut Xu You.

"Terima kasih sudah bergabung dengan kami dan sarannya. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Sahut Guo Jia. "Saya akan menyampaikannya pada Tuan Cao Cao." Guo Jia memberi isyarat tangan pada prajuritnya untuk menyampaikan pesannya. Prajurit tersebut memberi hormat dan mengundurkan diri.

Xu You kemudian mengundurkan diri untuk melanjutkan peperangan. Guo Jia, Xujie beserta pasukannya kembali maju menuju kastil Guan Du. Guo Jia menyadari bahwa Guan Yu juga akan menyerang dan ia berpikir Guan Yu sudah mengambil alih markas Yanjin.

"Semuanya, serang!" seru salah seorang jendral Yuan Shao. Guan Yu berhenti dan terkejut melihat jendral tersebut yang ternyata adalah Liu Bei dan Zhang Fei. "Guan Yu! Kau kah itu? Syukurlah kau masih hidup!"

"Liu Bei! Tidak kusangka aku akan menemuimu disini! Aku sudah lama sekali ingin bertemu denganmu!" Ia menurunkan senjatanya. "Aku sudah membalas budiku pada Cao Cao, karena itu mari kita keluar dari medan perang ini, saudaraku." Guan Yu beserta saudara sesumpahnya meninggalkan lapangan perang.

"Fengxiao. Apa tidak apa, mereka..." tanya Xujie.

"Tidak masalah. Beliau sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan hutang budi pada Tuan Cao Cao juga sudah selesai." Sahut Guo Jia.

"Oh, begitu."

"Nah, ayo."

Xujie mengangguk.

Kemudian seorang prajurit pembawa pesan menghampiri Guo Jia, ia berkowtow sebelum menyampaikan pesan. "Tuanku, kami sudah menyiapkan pasukan panah api untuk menyerang Wu Chao. Apakah serangannya dilakukan sekarang juga, Tuan?"

"Ya. Sekarang."

"Siap, Tuanku." Prajurit tersebut mengundurkan diri.

"...Kalau begitu, kita akan menyerang Wu Chao dengan membakar markas itu?" tanya Xujie.

"Ya—" Guo Jia teringat akan kejadian yang menimpa Xujie beberapa tahun lalu, desa Xi Jiang yang terbakar. Ia berpikir apakah tidak masalah kalau ia membawa Xujie ke Wu Chao untuk mengantarkan pasukan panah api. Jika ia melihat Wu Chao terbakar, pasti dia akan ingat akan kejadian di desanya dan trauma.

"...Fengxiao?"

"Xujie. Sebaiknya kau menungguku di markas sebelah barat. Kau pasti lelah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana."

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku tidak lelah..." Xujie menggeleng kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"...Tidak, jangan paksakan dirimu, Xujie."

"Anu... Apa aku menyusahkanmu?" tanya Xujie menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat raut wajahnya yang sedih seperti itu membuatnya semakin kesulitan untuk memaksanya. Guo Jia menyentuh kedua bahunya.

"Xujie. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau menyusahkanmu. Itu tidak benar. Aku hanya ingin kau selamat."

"...M-Maaf. Aku salah paham." Xujie kemudian menyentuh punggung tangannya. "Tapi, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku kan hanya akan terus mengikuti Fengxiao. Aku juga harus memastikan kalau Fengxiao baik-baik saja." Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang menawan. "Karena itu kumohon...uhm..." Xujie kembali menundukkan kepalanya, bisa ia lihat pipinya merona. "...P-Percaya padaku." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

"..." Guo Jia menghela napas, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya..."

 **-xxx-**

Pasukan Guo Jia dan prajurit panah api berjalan menuju tebing berhutan untuk melakukan serangan panah api secara tiba-tiba. Xujie yang merasa sedikit ketakutan memegang erat jubah Guo Jia, pria itu tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangannya.

"A-Anu... apakah disini ada binatang buas?" tanya Xujie pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku harap tidak ada." Kemudian ia menatap Xujie dan tersenyum hangat padanya. "Tak apa, aku akan melindungimu."

"...um." Xujie mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyumnya.

Sudah terlambat untuk membawa Xujie kembali ke tempat yang lebih aman, namun Guo Jia tidak menyesalinya. Dirinya juga merasa lebih nyaman jika Xujie bersamanya.

"...Eh?" Xujie merasa menginjak sesuatu di kakinya. Kedua matanya melebar dan jantungnya berdetak keras melihat sebuah ular berbisa. "Kyaaa!" Xujie berteriak keras dan berlari ke arah Guo Jia. Namun, ia tersandung sehingga ular tersebut menggigit kaki Xujie. "H-HYAAAHHH!"

"XUJIE!" Guo Jia langsung mengambil pedang dari tangan salah satu prajurit dan membunuh ular tersebut sehingga terbelah menjadi dua. Gigitannya terlepas dari kakinya, tubuh Xujie terlunglai di atas tanah. Guo Jia bergegas merangkulnya, ia melihat bekas gigitan ular dikaki Xujie.

Kemudian seorang jendral datang. "Oi, aku mendengar suara teriakan tadi!" Jendral tersebut rupanya Li Dian bersama Yue Jin. Mereka melihat Guo Jia merangkul Xujie yang tidak sadarkan diri. "H-Hei! Kenapa dengannya!?" tanya Li Dian. Mereka mendekati Guo Jia dengan panik.

"Maaf, Tuan Li Dian, Tuan Yue Jin. Tapi bisakah kalian mengantarkan pasukan panah api ini?" Ia menggendong Xujie.

"A-Ah, baiklah. Serahkan padaku."

"Terima kasih." Guo Jia kemudian menaiki kuda putih, ia memposisikan tubuh Xujie dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Kemudian gilirannya menaiki kuda. "Permisi." Guo Jia menyepak kudanya sehingga kuda tersebut berlari. "...Kau akan baik-baik saja, Xujie." Ia mengecup kepalanya dan memeluknya erat. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan bergetar, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatnya ingin menghilangkan sakit yang ada pada Xujie dengan sekejap, tapi ia tahu itu mustahil.

 **-xxx-**

Ia memanggil tabib setelah membawa Xujie ke markas terdekat. Saat ia kembali ke ruangan, didapatinya Xujie yang sudah sadar.

"Xujie...!"

Ketika Guo Jia menghampirinya, Xujie kesulitan mengeluarkan suaranya, ia memegang lengan baju Guo Jia. Kedua matanya setengah tertutup dan berair, nafasnya sesak, wajahnya sangat merah. "M-Ma...af... F-Fengxiao... aku... ce...ceroboh..." ucapnya. Kedua alis pria itu menyempit, ia langsung mendekapnya erat dan mengecup pipinya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Xujie..."

Kemudian tabib memasuki ruangan, ia telah membawa peralatan dan ramuan. "Baiklah, saya langsung saja mengobatinya."

"Ya."

Xujie masih belum melepaskan genggamannya, walaupun genggamannya itu regang ia masih bisa menahan Guo Jia. "Nona Mei Xujie, mohon ditahan sakitnya. Saya akan mengangkat racun bisanya." Xujie hanya mengangguk.

"..."

"Saya sudah memberikan ramuan pada kakinya. Dan Nona Mei Xujie, harus istirahat."

"..."

"...Terima kasih." Ucap Guo Jia.

Tabib itu memberi hormat dan mengundurkan diri. Guo Jia memandang wajah Xujie yang sudah merasa tenang. Tangannya masih belum melepaskan lengan Guo Jia. Pria tersebut mengecup dahinya.

"...M-Maaf..."

Guo Jia memutuskan kecupannya dan menatap Xujie.

"...Ma-Maaf... aku... selalu saja membebanimu... Ma...af..." ucap Xujie dengan suara bergetar.

"Bukan salahmu, Xujie. Ini salahku karena lengah... seharusnya aku lebih cepat—"

"Tidak...tidak..." Xujie menggeleng kencang. "Semuanya...salahku... seharusnya dari awal aku...aku tidak ikut denganmu... Aku lebih baik dirumah... jika aku bersama Fengxiao... aku... aku pasti akan selalu menyusahkanmu... Aku benar-benar bodoh... aku—"

Guo Jia memotong ucapannya, bibir mereka saling menyentuh. Kedua mata Xujie melebar, ia memegang bajunya dengan erat kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Guo Jia memutuskan kecupannya. "Xujie." Ia memeluk tubuhnya dan mengistirahatkan wajahnya di bahu Xujie. "Kau tidak pernah membebaniku, kau selalu bersamaku bahkan di medan perang ini... membuat hatiku sangat tenang. Tidak seharusnya kau berpikir negatif seperti itu. Kau peduli padaku dan aku pun peduli padamu."

"T-Tapi...! Karena aku, Fengxiao tidak jadi mengantarkan pasukan panah api dan..."

"Untuk menang di medan perang bisa dilakukan dengan cara apapun. Tapi, kau hanyalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa digantikan. Kau sangat penting dalam hidupku, Xujie."

Xujie tertegun, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Guo Jia dan menangis. "...M-Maaf..."

"Sshh..." Guo Jia mengecup pelupuk matanya. Lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajah diatas kepalanya sambil menghirup wangi rambut Xujie.

Setelah beberapa lama, Xujie berhenti menangis. Mereka masih saling merangkul, tidak ada yang berubah dari posisi mereka.

"Fengxiao..."

"Hm?"

"...Sebaiknya Fengxiao kembali, mereka membutuhkanmu. Aku akan istirahat disini." Xujie melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Apa benar tidak apa?"

Xujie mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Guo Jia membalas senyumnya kemudian mengecup kepalanya. Hatinya kembali hangat ketika melihat senyuman cerahnya. Ia melepas pelukan Xujie dan membantunya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. "Tunggu aku, Xujie."

"Um." Xujie mengangguk lagi. Guo Jia kemudian keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, ia melirik ke arah Xujie. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati..." ucapnya dengan suara pelan tetapi dapat didengar oleh Guo Jia.

"Ya." Guo Jia tersenyum kemudian menutup pintunya.

Xujie menatap kepergiannya, ia mengenggam kedua telapaknya dan berdoa. "Tian, kumohon... Aku ingin Fengxiao dan semuanya bisa pulang dengan selamat. Dan..." Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya dan menutup kedua matanya. "Aku ingin perang berakhir dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin melihat semua orang saling menyakiti satu sama lain seperti ini terus. Aku, Fengxiao dan yang lain menginginkan dunia ini tenang dan damai, saling menyayangi dan menghargai... Kumohon."

Xujie membuka matanya, matanya berkaca-kaca karena sedari tadi dia menahan air matanya. "Aku... tidak ingin menangis terus seperti ini. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih berguna untuk semua orang... terutama Fengxiao. Aku ingin meringankan bebannya, membahagiakannya. Karena Fengxiao adalah alasanku untuk hidup. Jika dia tiada, hidupku sudah tidak berarti lagi."

* * *

Di sisi lain, Yuan Shao baru saja kalah. Semua prajurit sudah banyak yang mati dan mundur. Kemenangan kini sudah diraih oleh Cao Cao. Pemimpin Wei tersebut membiarkan teman lamanya hidup, dan meneruskan ambisinya.

"Pertarungan ini hampir mendekati sempurna. Anda membuatku kembali kagum, Tuan Muda." Puji Jia Xu.

Guo Jia hanya tertawa pelan. "Ini masih belum apa-apa. Masih ada banyak rintangan yang harus kita lewati."

"Hmph, kau benar." Dengus Jia Xu. Guo Jia berjalan mendahului Jia Xu, kuda putihnya dibawa oleh prajuritnya. "Kau akan mencek keadaan calon istrimu itu? Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja sekarang." Dia tersenyum. "Nah, Xujie sedang menunggu. Permisi." Guo Jia memberi hormat kemudian menaiki kudanya.

-xxx-

Guo Jia dengan perlahan membuka pintu, ternyata Xujie sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Ia tersenyum lega, Guo Jia menutup pintunya dan mendekati Xujie. Setelah duduk di tepi ranjang kayu itu, ia membelai rambut merah kecoklatannya.

"Bahkan disaat kau tertidur, kau terlihat sangat menawan..." lirihnya diiringi dengan tawa pelan. Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan mengecup keningnya. Kemudian matanya melirik ke arah kakinya, bekas gigitan ular yang kini sudah ditutup dengan dedaunan. Mengingat wajahnya yang kesakitan tadi membuat hatinya hancur, namun ketika ia kembali menatap wajah tidurnya, hatinya kembali hangat.

"Ngh..." Xujie membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Saat-saat seperti ini kembali mengingatkannya pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di Xia Pi. Mata merahnya yang indah dan bulu mata yang melentik, bibir merah jambunya yang gemerlap— semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu sempurna. Ia benar-benar makhluk langit yang sangat istimewa, ia amat beruntung karena sudah memilikinya.

"Selamat pagi, putri tidur."

"...eh? Pagi?"

Guo Jia menumpukan dagunya diatas telapak tangan dan tangan sebelahnya lagi mengelus kulit pipinya yang hangat dan halus. Wajah Xujie kembali merona. Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Bercanda. Sekarang masih dini hari."

"O-Oh... Eh, Fengxiao kenapa disini? Apa perangnya sudah selesai?"

Guo Jia mengangguk. "Ya, kita akan pulang ke rumah." Kemudian Guo Jia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Setelah kita pulang, apa kau mau menyembuhkan diri bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Xujie mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Apa maksudmu?"

Guo Jia tertawa. "Kupu-kupuku yang polos. Kau akan tahu itu setelah kita menikah nanti. Aku sangat menantikannya."

"...M-Menikah...? Oh iya..." Xujie mengarahkan matanya kesamping, rona wajahnya masih belum menghilang sehingga Guo Jia selalu terhibur melihat wajahnya seperti ini. Kemudian Guo Jia menggendong Xujie. "Hwa! F-Fengxiao!?"

"Kita pulang..." ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

"Eh... i-iya." Xujie mengangguk pelan. Baru ia sadari kakinya masih belum sembuh dari bekas gigitan ular. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Guo Jia, wajahnya sudah sangat merah menandingi warna matanya. Kalau saja, Xujie tidak bersamanya, Guo Jia tidak pernah setenang ini dalam perang tidak seperti sebelumnya, sebelum Xujie masuk kedalam kehidupannya.

* * *

 **A/N :** Deja vu! Sasuga author pemalas _da yo ne_! *eh ngaku-abaikan*Oops, rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu. Papi Xun Yu... Ma ii...

Blossom : I've been waiting for this, Scarlet-kun! Siapkan pernikahan mereka langsung!  
Scarlet : KOK AKU SIH, GEBLEK!  
Blossom : Fic-nya woi, fic.  
Scarlet : Oh, fic tentu saja. Bentar, KAU JUGA HARUS BANTU AKU!  
Blossom : Aku ngegambar aja.  
Scarlet : _NANDATO!?  
_ Mei Xujie : Kalian berdua ini kenapa tidak bisa berdamai sih!?  
Guo Jia : Mau kubantu? *evil smile*  
Mei Xujie : Lho?  
Guo Jia : *musou rage*  
Blossom : *tutup mata Xujie* Oi, lu bikin Xujie merinding.  
Mei Xujie : Eh? Eh? Apa ini?  
Scarlet: REVIEW PLIS! PRETTY PLEASE! GYAAA! *kematian seketika-nanti hidup lagi*

(si author terlalu suka RP sendirian-duduk di pojokan.)


	11. What I Found In This World

**A/N :** Sulit juga. Aku malah gabungin tradisi pernikahannya zaman Tionghoa dengan yang DW8E. Tapi, not bad. *jangan muji diri hoi-ditampar Xujie* Maaf ya kalau ada yang mengecewakan. Tapi aku sudah cari dengan mbah gugel tapi hanya seperti ini hasil campur pernikahan ala author, teehee! *disambar petir*

Oke, balas review!

 **-safniradhika-**

Blossom : Mweheheh, gitu ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu.  
Scarlet : Kenapa malah kau yang malu-malu...  
Guo Jia : Tentu saja, aku akan memperlakukan Xujie dengan sangat baik.  
Scarlet : Now I'm worried, brudda.  
Blossom : Oi.  
Xujie : ...? Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xujie : U-Ular... dijadikan sate? *merinding*  
Guo Jia: Kau tidak perlu membayangkannya Xujie. *sweatdrop*  
Scarlet : Resep baru dari Wa-chan itu patut dicoba lho Xujie. Coba masak sana.  
Guo Jia : *musou Scarlet*  
Scarlet : GYAAAAA!  
Blossom : *tutup mata Xujie* Terima kasih reviewnya Wa-chan!  
Xujie : Eh? Lho?

 **-Yanagi277-**

Scarlet : Ah, pendatang baru. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan favorite/follow kami. *bows*  
Blossom : Kapak belati yang punya Yue Ying itu lho. Keren kan?  
Scarlet : Kenapa malah kau yang bangga...  
Xujie : IYKWIM? Apa itu?  
Scarlet : *pasang headphone*  
Blossom : *joget* Terima kasih reviewnya~

 **-crossmix-**

Guo Jia : *chuckle* Bibir Xujie sangat lembut. Sama seperti teh, aku jadi tidak bisa berhenti menikmatinya.  
Xujie : ... *blush* M-Maaf kalau aku memang lemah.  
Scarlet : Minta maaf lagi.  
Blossom : Yujie kemungkinan akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Jadi stay tune~  
Scarlet : Terima kasih reviewnya senpai!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. OCs dan alur cerita milik saya.

 **Warning :** Guo Jia x OC (Mei Xujie); gak sengaja typo, fic abal(?), mungkin ada OOC karena disengajakan demi alur cerita.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 11**

 **What I Found In This World**

* * *

"A-Apa aku harus ikut tidak ya...?" gumam Xujie. Ia menggenggam kedua tangannya erat dan raut wajahnya terlihat cemas. "T-Tapi kalau tidak dibuatkan mereka pasti bertanya-tanya...Uuh." Xujie menepuk kedua pipinya. "...Tidak! Aku harus mengatakannya! Agar Fengxiao tidak—"

"Ah! Nona Mei Xujie. Kenapa nona berdiri didepan pintu dapur?" tanya seorang dayang yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"E-Eh!?" Xujie membalikkan badannya. Para dayang kemudian memberi hormat. "A-Ah, t-tidak! A-Aku hanya—"

"Jangan-jangan nona ingin membantu kami untuk menyiapkan perjamuan?" tanya dayang tersebut dengan nada ceria.

"Hei! Tidak sopan!" Bisik dayang yang satu lagi mencubit tangannya.

"Duh! Maaf."

"A-Aku akan ikut membantu." Ucap Xujie pelan.

"Sungguh? Wah! Saya senang sekali nona!" ucap dayang tersebut.

"Hei!"

 _'Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak membuatkan arak. Lagipula, sepertinya dia membutuhkanku, aku tidak bisa menolak.'_ Batin Xujie.

 **-xxx-**

Xujie menyanggul rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu saat memasak, kemudia ia memasangkan apron putih.

"Ah, Nona Mei Xujie! Sebaiknya kami saja yang mengurus perjamuan. Nona tidak perlu repot-repot!" ucap dayang istana yang muncul dengan panik.

Xujie menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa kok. Lagipula aku tidak suka diam menunggu, aku juga ingin membantu kalian. Apakah tidak masalah?" tanya Xujie.

"Ah tidak kok, Nona! Kami senang sekali nona mau membantu! Kalau begitu mohon bimbangannya!" ucap dayang tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Eh? Bimbing?"

"Ya, Nona! Saya dengar Nona sangat berbakat dalam hal seperti ini. Saya yakin nona mengetahui resep makanan lebih banyak daripada kami."

"..." Wajah Xujie merona merah. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak sebegitu berbakat kok..."

"Nona tidak perlu malu, kami ingin sekali diajarkan oleh Nona. Ahh, andai saja Nona Mei Xujie menjadi ketua dayang tertinggi di istana—Ah, maaf atas kelancangan saya! Saya berbicara terlalu banyak!"

Xujie hanya tertawa kecil dicampur malu. "T-Tidak apa. Kalau begitu, maukah kamu membantuku?"

"Baik, Nona!"

Kata-kata dayang tersebut masih berbunyi di dalam kepalanya. Menjadi ketua dayang istana mungkin ia bisa membantu para dayang. Tetapi entah kenapa Xujie merasa tidak pantas, dia memang banyak belajar saat di Luo Yang dan masih pemula menurut pendapatnya sendiri. Dirinya pun tidak menyangka dianggap demikian.

 **-xxx-**

 _'Ini... pertama kalinya aku membuat arak. Apa kali ini akan membuatku mabuk lagi kalau aku mencobanya? Ah, jangan sekarang.'_ Batin Xujie.

"H-Hebat! Dari penampilan luarnya saja, sudah mengunggah selera!"

"Iya! Berbeda sekali dari perjamuan dulu!"

"Nona Mei Xujie hebat sekali!"

Mendengar pujian itu, tubuh Xujie merinding. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa tapi Xujie selalu merasa tidak enak badan jika dipuji. "S-Sudahlah, kalau begitu kita bawa ke tempat perjamuan."

"Ah, kali ini Nona istirahat saja." Kemudian dayang tersebut berbisik ke telinga Xujie. "Calon suami Nona Mei Xujie menunggu lho!"

"..." Wajah Xujie semakin memanas. Dia baru ingat kalau Xujie belum mengatakan apapun pada Guo Jia. Memang mereka pergi bersama-sama menuju istana, tetapi malah terpisah karena Xujie melamun sambil berjalan terlalu lama dan sampai di depan dapur istana karena saking cemasnya Guo Jia akan meminum arak lagi.

"T-Tidak, aku akan membantu kalian." Ucap Xujie pelan.

"Nona jangan memaksakan diri! Lagipula kami sudah banyak sekali berhutang budi pada Nona! Kami sudah banyak diajari banyak hal..."

"Kali ini biarkan aku membantu kalian." Ucap Xujie tegas.

Para dayang sedikit kaget dengan sikap Xujie yang tiba-tiba tegas. Kemudian mereka semua tersenyum. "Baiklah, Nona!"

* * *

"..." Guo Jia melirik kenan dan kekiri. Sedari tadi dia sudah sampai di tempat perjamuan dan baru sadar Xujie tiba-tiba menghilang. Cao Cao juga baru selesai berpidato dan perayaan sudah dimulai.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, Tuan Muda?" tanya Jia Xu.

"Sebenarnya aku bersama Xujie, tapi dia tiba-tiba menghilang." Ucap Guo Jia.

Para dayang masuk ke dalam aula perjamuan dengan makanan dikedua tangan. Mereka menaruh makanan dan arak diatas meja prasmanan. Setelah itu mereka semua mengundurkan diri. Guo Jia melihat Xujie diantara sekumpulan dayang tersebut. Xujie yang sadar ditatapi oleh Guo Jia bergegas menghampirinya.

"Fengxiao. Maafkan aku! Gara-gara aku melamun terlalu lama aku jadi sampai di dapur istana. Jadi... aku membantu mereka. Lalu...uhm."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan kemudian mengelus pipinya. "Terus terang seperti biasa."

"Eh...ah." Xujie berhenti berbicara dan menundukkan kepala. "M-Maafkan aku!"

"Dan peminta maaf seperti biasa." Lanjut Guo Jia.

"Eh..." Kali ini Xujie menutup mulutnya rapat dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya agar tidak berbicara lagi. Melihat reaksi lucu Xujie, calon suaminya semakin terhibur. Xujie yang ingin mengatakan 'Jangan tertawa!' tapi tidak bisa keluar karena takut ia akan berbicara lebih panjang lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Xujie."

"Um?"

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik jika rambutmu disanggul seperti itu." Puji Guo Jia membelai rambutnya.

"Eh, aku lupa!" Xujie bergegas melepas sanggulannya kemudian mengikat tinggi dengan pita biru pemberian ayah angkatnya. "...Um, s-sepertinya aku terlambat untuk mendengar pidato Tuan Cao Cao." Ucap Xujie menukar pembicaraan.

"Ya."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Guo Jia, Xujie kini bingung apa yang harus dibicarakan. Kemudian dia baru ingat tadi Xujie membuatkan arak buatannya sendiri. "F-Fengxiao..."

"Hm?"

"T-Tadi aku... aku membuatkan arak... j-jadi... minum...uhm." Xujie berbicara terbata-bata dan suaranya bergetar.

Guo Jia tertawa kecil. "Tapi apakah tidak apa? Bukankah kau melarangku untuk tidak meminumnya?"

"I-Iya. Tapi... kalau aku membuat teh lagi... aku takut Fengxiao akan bosan... Jadi..."

"Hm? Siapa bilang aku bosan meminum teh buatanmu?" Guo Jia mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Eh...i-itu...um..." Xujie memalingkan wajah dan pipinya merona merah padam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminumnya."

"...F-Fengxiao..."

"Ya?"

"F-Fengxiao boleh meminumnya sesukamu bahkan kalau sampai mabuk...aku tidak keberatan!" ucap Xujie.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya dan tertawa lagi. "Baiklah." Setelah Guo Jia mengambil cawan dan mengisi arak. Ia sadar bau araknya berbeda dari yang biasanya. Kemudian kembali duduk disamping Xujie. "Apapun yang kau buat, selalu berbeda dari yang orang lain."

"Eh? J-Jangan-jangan aku salah mencampurkan sesuatu!? Atau—"

"Tidak tidak." Guo Jia menggeleng dan membelai kepalanya. "Aku kan belum mencobanya." Ucap Guo Jia tersenyum

"Eh, iya." Xujie kembali tenang dan menunggu komentar dari Guo Jia setelah mencicipinya. Guo Jia meminum arak tersebut.

"Hm, rasanya juga berbeda."

"T-ternyata aku salah mencampurkannya!" ucap Xujie panik.

Guo Jia mendengus geli. Ia merasa seharian ini dia terlalu sering tertawa karena sikap Xujie. "Kau benar-benar menghiburku hari ini, Xujie..." ucapnya menahan tawa.

"Eh?"

"Araknya sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya yang kuminum, lebih enak."

Xujie tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya. "S-Syukurlah..." Ia menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, apa tidak apa ya kalau aku meminumnya?"

Guo Jia berhenti minum. "Lebih baik jangan, Xujie. Walaupun kamu sendiri yang membuat, yang namanya arak tidak akan ada yang tidak membuatmu mabuk."

"Iya juga." Ucap Xujie sedikit kecewa. Padahal dia sangat penasaran dengan rasa arak buatannya dan memastikan kalau Guo Jia berbohong. Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. "T-Tidak mungkin Fengxiao berbohong! Tidak mungkin!"

"Apanya?" tanya Guo Jia.

"B-Bukan apa-apa!" Xujie menggoyang kedua tangannya dengan panik. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan agar Guo Jia tidak bertanya lagi. _'Uh, aku bodoh! Aku malah mengira Fengxiao berbohong. Padahal dia mengatakannya agar aku tidak mabuk dan pusing.'_ Xujie menghela napas.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, putriku." Ucap Xun Yu menghampiri Xujie. Ia menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Xujie dan membelainya.

"Ayah, jangan elus kepalaku! Aku bukan anak kecil!" ucap Xujie kesal.

"Ya, karena Xujie sudah menjadi wanita yang akan menjadi istriku." Sambung Guo Jia sambil menaruh lengannya di sekitar bahu Xujie..

"..." Xujie tertunduk malu.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Tuan Guo Jia. Jadi bisakah kau tidak menyentuh putriku di depan umum?"

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Anda adalah ayah yang sangat _overprotektif_ , Tuan Xun Yu."

"A-Anu... apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Xujie pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk menyentuh putriku, Tuan Guo Jia."

"Oh? Tapi aku sudah menyentuhnya kok." Ucap Guo Jia sambil membelai rambutnya, Xujie hanya kembali tertunduk malu. Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan Xun Yu. Xujie akan baik-baik saja."

"...?" Xujie mengarahkan matanya pada Guo Jia.

"Ya kan?" tanya Guo Jia memandang Xujie.

"...um." Xujie mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "J-Jadi kalian jangan bertengkar—aduh!"

"Bukannya calon suamimu bilang kalau kami tidak bertengkar?" ucap Xun Yu menyentil dahi Xujie. Ia tersenyum singkat pada Xujie. "Aku juga sudah tahu itu..." Ia membalikkan badannya.

Xujie tersenyum syukur. "Ayah." Xun Yu menoleh ke arah putri angkatnya, seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Terima kasih." Xun Yu kembali menoleh ke depan, ia hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pertempuran di Guan Du. Guo Jia dan Xujie dinikahkan di Xu Chang, seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Cao Cao. Setelah upacara dilaksanakan, para dayang istana menebarkan kelopak bunga sakura pada mereka yang telah melakukan ritual pagi. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan menuju kereta kuda. Xujie mengenakan pakaian tradisional yang berwarna biru keemasan dan putih, diatas kepalanya dipasangkan ornamen mahkota berpangkal bunga mawar, rambut merah kecoklatannya dibiarkan tergerai bebas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah kipas. Kecantikannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun bahkan dengan pohon sakura yang lebat bermekaran.

Guo Jia membantunya masuk ke dalam kereta kuda. "Ayah!" seru Xujie. Xun Yu hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Xujie membalas senyumnya. Kemudian Guo Jia berkowtow sebelum memasuki kereta.

 **-xxx-**

"..." Xujie masih menutup wajahnya dengan kipas. Detak jantungnya berdetak kencang, wajahnya merona merah. _'...A-Aku harus bilang apa ya? Sekarang hanya kami berdua di dalam... Bagaimana ini?'_

Xujie melirik kearah Guo Jia, suami barunya tersebut sedang memandang Xujie. Ia menumpukan dagunya di telapak tangan dan tersenyum. Detak jantung Xujie berdetak keras dan matanya langsung mengarah keluar jendela dan menutup wajahnya dengan kipas. _'D-Dia menatapku...!'_

Melihat reaksi Xujie, Guo Jia menurunkan kipas dari wajah Xujie. Istrinya tersentak kaget, wajahnya mereka sangat dekat. Xujie tertunduk malu dan tidak berani menatap suaminya. Guo Jia menyentuh dagunya agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya.

"M-Maaf... aku... terlalu gugup. Aku tidak tahu kenapa... T-Tanganku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar..." ucap Xujie menggengam erat kedua tangannya dan tertawa paksa. Guo Jia tertawa pelan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Xujie. "T-Tapi, aku sangat senang... dengan begini... aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Fengxiao. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Fengxiao, aku tidak akan bisa sebahagia ini..." Ucap Xujie tersenyum. Kini tangannya telah berhenti bergetar, kedua tangan mereka sama hangatnya. Guo Jia tersenyum lembut, kening mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Aku akan berjanji untuk mencintai dan melindungimu, Xujie. Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

"Um." Xujie mengangguk. Sepasang mata merahnya terlihat basah, Guo Jia mengecup pelupuk matanya. "Ah...Kenapa aku terus seperti ini..." Xujie menyeka air matanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Aku tidak boleh menangis lagi..."

"Tapi, itu kan air mata kebahagiaan." Sahut Guo Jia.

"Fengxiao benar..." ucap Xujie tertawa pelan.

 **-xxx-**

"Uhm... ngomong-ngomong, Fengxiao?" Xujie menarik pelan lengan baju Guo Jia.

"Ya, istriku?" Guo Jia menoleh ke arah istrinya. Xujie yang dipanggil seperti itu membuat wajahnya kembali merona.

"U-Uhm... kita akan pergi kemana?"

Guo Jia mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Rahasia."

"Eeeh?" Lalu Xujie menundukkan kepalanya dan berpikir kemana mereka akan pergi. "...Aku tidak bisa menebaknya." Guo Jia hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tempat dimana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan juga tempat kelahiranku."

"...Tempat kelahiran Fengxiao? Ah, aku bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu ya?" tanya Xujie.

Guo Jia tersenyum sedih. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada mereka. Tapi mereka sudah tiada."

"Eh...ah. M-Maaf." Xujie menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku baru tahu..."

"Tidak apa." Sang suami mengelus pipinya. "Tapi kita bisa berkunjung ke makam mereka..."

Xujie tersenyum lembut. "Um. Aku menantikannya."

Setelah beberapa jam menuju Yangzhai akhirnya mereka sampai. Sementara itu, karena menunggu terlalu lama Xujie tertidur, kepalanya bersandar di bahu Guo Jia dan tangan mereka saling bergandengan. Sedangkan Guo Jia tidak merasa mengatuk sama sekali, dengan perlahan ia menyelitkan rambut Xujie kebelakang telinganya.

"Tuan Guo Jia, Nona Mei Xujie. Kita sudah sampai."

Guo Jia kemudian membangunkan Xujie, ia berbisik ke telinganya. "Kita sudah sampai, istriku..."

"Ngh..." Xujie membuka matanya dengan perlahan. "Eh? Sudah sampai?"

"Ya." Guo Jia kemudian keluar dari kereta, setelah itu membantu Xujie keluar. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Xujie, dan istrinya memegang tangannya. Pakaiannya yang dalam membuatnya sedikit sulit bergerak.

"Ah. Tuan Guo Jia! Kau kembali!" Para penghuni Yangzhai menghampiri mereka. "Selamat atas pernikahan Tuan dan Nona!"

"Istri Anda sangat cantik, Tuanku. Bolehkah kami bertanya siapa nama nona?" tanya seorang wanita.

"M-Mei Xujie..." jawab Xujie pelan.

Para penduduk terdiam beberapa detik kemudian kembali tersenyum. "Oh! Nona Mei Xujie, ya!" Melihat reaksi mereka tadi, Guo Jia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap mereka. Mereka tidak mau mengatakan apa yang dipikiran mereka tentang Xujie.

Mengingat marga Xujie adalah Mei. Dia pernah mendengarnya tapi tidak tahu dengan keberadaan mereka yang bermarga Mei tersebut. _'Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu tentang keluarga Xujie. Dan kakaknya...'_ batin Guo Jia. "Xujie. Ayo..." Guo Jia menggandeng tangan sang istri dan menariknya.

"I-Iya."

"Nona! Setidaknya terimalah ini sebagai ucapan selamat dari kami!" Beberapa dari mereka memberikan hadiah. "Mohon diterima."

"Eh...T-Terima kasih. Permisi..."

 **-xxx-**

"Besar..." ucap Xujie takjub memerhatikan rumah kediaman Guo Jia. Kemudian ada tiga orang pelayan pria menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nona!" Mereka memberi hormat dengan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah mereka. Xujie menatap dengan bingung, lalu ia menoleh kearah Guo Jia.

"Mereka adalah pelayan di rumah ini sejak aku berada di Xu Chang.."

"Nama hamba adalah Fei Ling." Kata seorang pelayan pria. "Dan dari kanan saya, namanya Fei Qi, Chou Xin. Lalu yang perempuan itu adalah Fei Shi, Cheng Ming, dan Miao Ran"

"Salam kenal, Nona Guo." Ucap mereka serentak.

"N-Nona Guo...?" gumam Xujie.

"Kau kan sudah menjadi istriku. Wajar kalau mereka memanggilmu itu." Ucap Guo Jia diiringi dengan tawa pelan.

"B-Begitu ya." Xujie mengangguk.

"Ah, kami akan membawa barangnya ke dalam. Permisi Tuan, Nona." Tiga orang pelayan pria segera mengambil barang-barang.

* * *

Setelah Xujie mengganti pakaian, Guo Jia mengajaknya berkeliling agar Xujie tahu dimana ruangan yang ada di rumahnya.

"Dan yang terakhir, disini... taman."

Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar ketika memandang taman dibelakang rumahnya. Pepohon sakura yang lebat dan bermekaran, dengan paviliun di depan. Air kolam ikan yang jernih dengan jembatan yang diatasnya.

"...Indah sekali." Lalu Xujie berjalan menuju tengah taman. Kelopak bunga berwarna pink jatuh satu persatu, Xujie menadahkan tangannya untuk menangkap kelopaknya. Guo Jia berjalan mendekati Xujie. "Aku tidak pernah melihat pohon sakura sebanyak ini... Bahkan kolam ikan, akan belum pernah melihatnya..."

"Tapi syukurlah kau sudah bisa melihat semua itu."

"Um! Itu semua karena berkat Fengxiao." Xujie membalikkan badan menghadap Guo Jia. "Sejak aku kecil aku tidak boleh pergi keluar, semenjak itu aku hanya melihat pemandangan dari dalam kamarku." Ia memegang lengannya sambil menatap langit sore. "Aku ingin melihat banyak lagi, pasti ada banyak hal yang tidak aku tahu..." Ia menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap suaminya. "Dunia ini indah sekali ya." Ucap Xujie sambil tersenyum lembut.

Guo Jia terpana melihat wajah senyumnya. Xujie terlihat sudah tumbuh dewasa, dari cara bicaranya dan senyuman, Xujie sudah mulai berubah. Guo Jia tersenyum hangat, ia mengambil kelopak bunga yang jatuh diatas kepala Xujie. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

"Eh? Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Xujie.

"Sebentar lagi, matahari akan terbenam kan?"

"...?"

* * *

Mereka berjalan melewati rumah para penghuni Yangzhai, sebagian dari mereka selesai mengerjakan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan pulang ke rumah.

 _'Andai saja, perang sudah berakhir... Hatiku pasti akan merasa lebih tenang. Hidup di dunia yang indah dan damai ini dengan Fengxiao...'_

"Nah, kita sampai..."

"Wah, airnya berkilauan!" Xujie berlari menuju tepi sungai. "Indahnya..." ucap Xujie takjub dan bermain dengan air menggunakan kedua tangannya diiringi dengan tawa kecil. Xujie kemudian melepas sandalnya dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air sungai yang tidak terlalu dalam. "Wah, kok bisa hangat?" Ia menaikkan pakaiannya agar tidak basah, dia kembali tertawa kecil. Guo Jia yang melihatnya menari diatas air hanya bisa tersenyum, jarang sekali ia melihat Xujie ceria seperti itu.

"Ah! Mataharinya sudah mulai terbenam!" Xujie menghadap ke arah pegunungan, dapat dilihat olehnya matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbenam di ufuk barat. "Lima...empat...tiga...dua... sa...tu!" Dan akhirnya langit mulai kelam dan matahari tak terlihat lagi. Xujie kembali tertawa pelan, "Lho? Airnya sudah dingin..." Disaat Xujie membalikkan badan ternyata Guo Jia sedari tadi sudah berada di belakangnya. "Wah! Kaget!" pekik Xujie.

Xujie terdiam dan menatap Guo Jia kebingungan, suaminya menyentuh kedua pipinya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya. "Xujie... Melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu, hatiku terasa sangat damai." Ia membelai kulit pipinya yang lembut. "Teruslah tersenyum Xujie..."

Kedua mata merah indahnya berkaca-kaca, seulas senyuman di wajah istrinya kembali muncul. "Um..."

"...Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

"Ya."

Guo Jia terlebih dahulu keluar dari sungai, ia mengulurkan tangan pada Xujie untuk membantunya keluar. Xujie segera menangkap tangan suaminya namun—"Kyaaa!" Xujie terpeleset dan jatuh, tangannya yang sudah menangkap tangan Guo Jia tidak sengaja ditariknya membuat Guo Jia ikut terjatuh.

"Xujie! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Guo Jia langsung membantunya keluar dari sungai, ia hampir tenggelam. Xujie terbatuk karena hampir menelan air.

"...U-Um. Ah, maaf! Fengxiao jadi ikut basah karena aku..."

"Tidak apa. Ayo kita pulang."

"I-Iya..."

* * *

"Astaga! Tuan dan Nona basah kuyup!" seru Fei Ling. "Cepat ambilkan handuk dan baju ganti!"

"Baik!"

"M-Maaf! Ini semua gara-gara aku...hatchi!"

"Gawat! Nona Mei Xujie terkena pilek! Cepat! Nanti Nona bisa masuk angin!" seru Fei Shi panik. "Tuan dan Nona sebaiknya menunggu di kamar, kami akan mengambil pakaian yang hangat secepat mungkin!"

"Dan kami akan membuatkan makan malam secepatnya!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Guo Jia sambil tertawa pelan.

 **-xxx-**

Setelah berganti pakaian, Xujie menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia duduk di tengah ranjang, kedua matanya setengah tertutup.

"F-Fengxiao tidak apa-apa?" tanya Xujie.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu? Wajahmu merah sekali..."

"N-Nanti sembuh kok—hatchi!"

Guo Jia mendekati Xujie kemudian menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Wajah Xujie semakin memerah dan panas. "Panas sekali." Ucap Guo Jia cemas. "Aku akan membawakan makan malamnya ke kamar. Jadi istirahatlah sebentar."

"B-Baik..."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Guo Jia membawakan makanan hangat, air putih dan obat. Ia menaruh makanan tersebut di atas meja yang terletak disamping ranjang. "Nah, biar aku suapi."

"Y-Ya..."

 **-xxx-**

"...Fuh." Xujie selesai makan, ia meminum air putih hangat yang dibantu oleh Guo Jia. "Terima kasih atas makannya..."

"Aku akan membantumu meminum obatnya." Guo Jia memberikan satu pil obat pada Xujie.

"E-Eh? Kenapa? B-Baiklah..."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Tutup matamu."

Xujie memejamkan matanya, Guo Jia memasukkan pil tersebut di depan giginya kemudian memegang dagu Xujie. Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Guo Jia kemudian mendorong pil tersebut dengan lidahnya agar masuk ke dalam mulut Xujie.

"...!?" Xujie bermegap-megap ketika lidah mereka saling bertemu. Guo Jia terus mendorong pil tersebut sampai Xujie menelannya. "Ah...haa..." Xujie merintih, ia kesulitan mengambil nafas. Guo Jia kemudian melepasnya, ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Bagaimana?"

"...P-Pilnya sudah kutelan..." ucap Xujie pelan tanpa menatapnya. "T-Terima kasih..."

"Sebaiknya, kita tidur. Kau pasti lelah..."

"B-Baik..."

Guo Jia menutup tirai ranjangnya setelah meniup lilin. Ia mendekap Xujie dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Xujie kemudian lengannya melingkar pada tubuh istrinya. "Apa terasa hangat?"

"U-Um..." Xujie menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut. "A-Anu... Fengxiao? Aku tidak bisa tidur seperti ini..."

"Sebentar saja tidak apa kan?"

"...B-Baiklah."

Guo Jia menghirup aromanya yang harum, ia mengecup belakang leher Xujie yang terbuka. "...ah! F-Fengxiao! A-Apa yang—"

"Sepertinya kulitmu kembali menghangat. Aku yakin kau akan cepat sembuh..."

"Eh...anu..."

Guo Jia kemudian membaringkan Xujie, kemudian memposisikan dirinya diatas Xujie. Istrinya semakin kebingungan atas tindakannya. Ia ingin mendorongnya tetapi Xujie tidak berani melakukannya. "F-Fengxiao...?"

"Aku menginginkanmu Xujie..." Ia mengelus pipinya dengan perlahan, agar dia dapat merasakan kelembutan kulitnya. Guo Jia tersenyum dan tatapan matanya selalu berhasil membuat hati Xujie berdebar tak karuan.

"Eh?" Setelah itu suaminya tidak mengatakan apapun, ia memainkan telinga Xujie dengan bibirnya. "A-Ah!"

"Hatimu sudah menjadi milikku, kini... semua yang ada pada dirimu juga akan menjadi milikku." Bisiknya. Guo Jia menghembus pelan ke telinga Xujie. Xujie menutup rapat mulutnya agar tidak mendesah, tangan suaminya bergerak menuju pinggangnya. Ia memegang tali gaun tidurnya. "Ingat malam ini baik-baik Xujie, bahwa kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

* * *

 **A/N :** Author udah mulai gila... tolong. /disambarpetirlagi

Blossom : *nosebleed sambil pukul2 lantai* Umu! Totemo ii zo! *nyuri kalimat Guo Jia(?)-nggak*  
Scarlet : Xujie masih sakit sempat juga diserang si pirang. *tahan nosebleed*  
Blossom : Review please! Pretty please! Onegaishimasu!


	12. Treasured Memories

**A/N :** Yahhooo! Here comes chapter 12! Update cepat lagi di hari Sabtu! BU BU BU BAH BU BAAAAH! *abaikan* Review-nya cepat sekali datang! Senangnya. *sujud syukur-lebay*

Oke! Balas review!

 **-crossmix-**

Blossom : Da yo ne! Jadi Xujie emang enak banget! Jadi iri nih!  
Scarlet : Kau kayak tante-tante aja.  
Blossom : OH RLY? *cekik Scarlet*  
Xujie : Kalian memang tidak bisa berdamai... *sigh*  
Guo Jia : Maa maa~ Tidak usah pedulikan mereka. Oh? Anda terlalu memujiku. Aku menyerang Xujie baru sekali—duh.  
Xujie : *cekik Guo Jia dari belakang* Kenapa Fengxiao mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan umum!?  
Blossom : Wew, tampangmu mesum banget, Guo Jia. Dada Xujie empuk ya?  
Xujie : A-A-Apa yang kau bicarakan!? *lempar buku* T-Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **-Yanagi277-**

Blossom : Ara, sugguh? Reader lama ya. *manggut2*  
Xujie : If yu—apa? Fengxiao mengerti?  
Scarlet : Xujie, lakimu memang cerdas banget. Tapi ini jaman dahulu kala mana mungkin dia mengerti.  
Guo Jia & Xujie : *musou Scarlet*  
Scarlet : *kematian seketika*  
Blossom : Oi oi, udahan! Nanti jadi merepotkan pasangin badan si Scarlet. Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **-safniradhika-**

Blossom : MWAHAHAHA! Mau rate m Xujie x Guo Jia? Tunggu saya setahun lagi oke!?  
Scarlet & Xujie : JANGAN!  
Guo Jia : *chuckle* Aku setuju.  
Xujie : Fengxiao pengkhianat! *nangis*  
Guo Jia : A-Aku hanya bercanda, Xujie... *elus kepala Xujie*  
Scarlet : Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **-xtreme guavaniko-**

Scarlet : Hmhm... Loli Xujie ya? Fufufufu... *gambar loli Xujie*  
Blossom : Dasar lolicon.  
Scarlet : Daripada shota?  
Blossom : Yeah right. *ngebayangin shota Guo Jia* Gak bisa bayangin...  
Xun Yu : Cinta segitiga? Aku memang mencintai putriku, tapi sebagai keluarga.  
Scarlet : KAU ITU MUSUME-COMPLEX di fic ini, jadi DIAM. Oke?  
Xun Yu : Apa? *ambil wand, musou Scarlet*  
Scarlet : AKU HANYA BERCANDA WOI! UGH! *mati*  
Guo Jia : Oh? Sudah berapa kali dia mati tapi hidup lagi ya?  
Xujie : Aku tidak tahu dia manusia atau tidak...  
Guo Jia : Hm? Xujie sakit karena salahku? Ah, tidak perlu khawatir. Xujie akan sembuh setelah kami menghabiskan malam bersama.  
Xujie : *tutup mulut Guo Jia pake baozhi* D-Diam! Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warrios milik KOEI, kami mengatur alur dan fic ini milik kami.

 **Warning :** Guo Jia x OC (Mei Xujie), fic abal(?), gak sengaja typo, OOC mungkin ada(?) Tapi ada yang sengaja ada yang tidak demi lancarnya alur cerita.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Treasured Memories**

* * *

Guo Jia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, kedua matanya masih mengabur. Ia sadar Xujie masih tertidur lelap disampingnya. Istrinya yang tidur menyamping dan tangannya menggenggam pakaian Guo Jia, ia teringat dengan malam yang mereka habiskan bersama. Guo Jia mendaratkan kecupan singkat pada keningnya. Kemudian dia mengeratkan gaun tidurnya dengan perlahan agar Xujie tidak kedinginan. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan rambutnya yang masuk ke dalam bajunya. Setelah itu, Guo Jia kembali membaringkannya.

Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, Guo Jia kembali menutup tirai ranjang. Ia mengambil mantel di dalam lemari. _'Aku akan mencari tahu tentang keberadaan marga Mei itu.'_

Namun disaat dia memegang gagang pintu. "Kkh...!" Rasa sakit dari dalam tubuhnya kembali muncul. Ia menggenggam dadanya yang sakit, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. "..." Ia menghela nafas panjang, rasa sakitnya kini terasa lebih ringan. Berkat ramuan yang dibuatkan Xujie setiap hari sehingga sakitnya berkurang. Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan penyakitnya akan sembuh total, tapi ia bersyukur Xujie yang selalu memerhatikan kondisi suaminya. Guo Jia menoleh kebelakang, memeriksa Xujie apakah dia terbangun atau tidak. Beruntungnya, dia masih tertidur. Pria tersebut tersenyum lega. Lalu ia keluar dari kamar.

 **-xxx-**

Guo Jia memanggil prajuritnya yang sedang menjaga daerah Yangzhai, ia menyuruh prajurit tersebut untuk mencari keberadaan keluarga Mei dengan mengirimkan mata-mata. Prajurit tersebut mengundurkan diri dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah itu, Guo Jia kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah, Tuanku. Selamat pagi!" ucap Fei Ling. "Apa yang Tuan lakukan diluar?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Yangzhai sudah banyak berubah ya..." ucap Guo Jia tersenyum.

"Benar, Tuan. Yangzhai kini terlihat semakin damai. Saya yakin ini semua berkat Tuan Cao Cao dan Anda!"

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Begitukah."

"Oh iya, kami akan menyiapkan makan paginya segera. Apakah makan paginya saya antarkan ke kamar?"

"Tidak perlu. Xujie sudah hampir sembuh. Aku yakin dia bisa berjalan."

"Baiklah, Tuan. Permisi." Fei Ling mengundurkan diri dan langsung melakukan pekerjaannya.

Setelah itu, Guo Jia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, di dapatinya Xujie yang sudah bangun dan sedang memasang pakaian. "Ah." Wajah Xujie merona merah. "S-Selamat pagi, Fengxiao." Ucap Xujie pelan.

Guo Jia tersenyum lembut dan mengecup singkat bibirnya, membuat Xujie tersentak kaget. "Selamat pagi, istriku."

"A-Anu... F-Fengxiao darimana?"

"Hm? Hanya berjalan-jalan. Kau baru saja bangun?"

"I-Iya. Aku akan langsung berangkat mandi."

"Kalau begitu, mau mandi bersama?"

"E-Eh!?" Xujie membelalakkan matanya dan wajahnya semakin memerah padam.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang belum kau perlihatkan padaku?" tanya Guo Jia berbisik ke telinganya sambil menyentuh pinggangnya.

"T-Tidak...Tidak ada...!" ucap Xujie panik.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Ayo."

Xujie tidak dapat protes lagi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pelan.

* * *

Tempat pemandiannya yang mirip dengan rumah Guo Jia yang di Xu Chang. Xujie membalutkan tubuhnya dengan kain putih basahan yang menutup dada sampai pahanya. "A-Anu... A-Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan menggosok punggung Fengxiao. B-Boleh?" ucap Xujie tersipu dan masih tidak berani menatapnya.

Guo Jia tersenyum. "Ah, aku sebenarnya juga ingin memintamu untuk melakukannya."

Setelah Xujie membantu suaminya menggosok punggung kini giliran Guo Jia yang membantunya. Xujie yang pemalu itu bersikeras tidak mau Guo Jia melakukannya. Tetapi Guo Jia terus memaksa dan menggodanya, Xujie menyerah.

Setelah itu, mereka merendamkan tubuh di dalam kolam hangat berkayu. Xujie yang masih tersipu tidak mau menghadap ke arah suaminya. Guo Jia kemudian menyentuh bahunya. "Oh? Aku baru tahu ada tahi lalat dibelakang bahumu."

"Eek!" Xujie tersentak kaget.

"Kalau tidak salah juga ada tahi lalat di dada kirimu." Ucap Guo Jia tersenyum.

"E-Eeeh!?" Xujie menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap dadanya yang ternyata ada. "A-Aku baru tahu..." gumamnya."

"Xujie." Ia memegang tangan Xujie dengan lembut.

"Y-Ya!?"

Ia berbisik ke telinganya. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi malam."

Xujie memiringkan kepalanya. "Menyakitiku...? Uhm... eh, t-tidak kok." Xujie baru menyadari apa yang dibicarakan oleh suaminya. "...Entah kenapa aku merasa... aku jadi merasa semakin dekat dengan Fengxiao... aku jadi ... merasa sedikit senang..." ucap Xujie tertunduk dengan nada pelan.

Guo Jia tersenyum lega. "Begitu... Syukurlah." Ia mengecup telapak tangannya.

"..." Xujie tersenyum malu.

* * *

Setelah mandi bersama, Guo Jia membantu Xujie memasangkan _ruqun_. Pakaian tersebut memiliki lengan yang panjang sehingga Xujie sedikit sulit menggerakkan tangannya.

"Sepertinya mereka membuat _ruqun_ yang terlalu besar untukmu." Ucap Guo Jia heran.

"Ah, tapi tidak apa. Pakaiannya juga hangat."

"Hm." Guo Jia manggut-manggut. "Aku akan mengikatkan rambutmu."

"Eh? Ah... terima kasih."

Guo Jia mengambil sisir, ia menyentuh rambut Xujie yang panjang dan bergelombang. _'Apakah keluarga Mei memiliki ciri-ciri fisik sama seperti Xujie?'_ batin Guo Jia. Warna rambutnya yang merah tetapi agak kecoklatan memang jarang ditemukan, ditambah lagi dengan warna mata Xujie yang merah dan kulitnya putih seperti pualam. Guo Jia menghela napas pendek, ia sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan keluarga Mei. Xujie juga pernah bilang kalau dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah dari kecil. Oleh karena hal tersebut, membuat Guo Jia terpikir bahwa Xujie tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita bermarga Mei selain kakak dan ibunya. Dan Guo Jia ingin memastikan kakaknya masih hidup atau tidak. Ia yakin Xujie sangat merindukannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Xujie..."

"Um?"

"Tentang kakakmu itu... Apa dia berada di desa Xi Jiang waktu desa itu terbakar?"

Xujie menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menurun. "Tidak, kakak tidak pernah pulang sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Aku tidak tahu dia pergi kemana..."

"...Begitu."

"Apakah kakak masih hidup...?"

"Aku harap begitu." Hibur Guo Jia.

Xujie tersenyum kecil. Beberapa menit kemudian, Guo Jia selesai mengikat rambut Xujie, rambutnya yang tebal membuatnya sedikit sulit, namun rambut tebal sangat cocok untuknya.

"Rambutmu sangat indah, Xujie."

"S-Sungguh? Tapi, saat perang kadang-kadang menganggu. Aku sampai ingin memotongnya."

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut panjang. Kalau dipotong, akan sia-sia. Lagipula, nanti akan panjang lagi kan kalau dipotong?"

"Iya ya." Xujie membelai rambut panjangnya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memotongnya." Ucap Xujie tersenyum.

"Nah. Kita sarapan dulu, setelah itu kita akan pergi ke makan orangtuaku."

"Ah, um." Xujie mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah makan pagi, Guo Jia mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke pegunungan. Dia bilang disanalah kedua orangtuanya dimakamkan. Fei Qi sudah mempersiapkan kuda untuk dibawa kesana.

"Ayo, Xujie. Kau naik duluan."

"T-Tapi aku belum pernah naik kuda..."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Belum? Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

"M-Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu banyak hal sampai membebanimu..." ucap Xujie panik.

"Tidak apa. Apapun itu akan aku ajarkan padamu." Ucap Guo Jia dan membantunya menaiki kuda.

"...U-Um. Terima kasih..." ucap Xujie pelan dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Setelah suaminya membantu Xujie menaiki kuda, kini gilirannya naik. Xujie duduk menyamping di depan Guo Jia. Wajah Xujie kembali memerah, jarak mereka sangat dekat sehingga telinganya terasa hangat akan nafasnya. Guo Jia menariknya dengan perlahan dengan menyentuh pinggangnya. "Sebaiknya kau lebih dekat denganku, Xujie. Kau bisa jatuh."

"B-baik!" Xujie menggeserkan tubuhnya namun kepalanya mengenai dagu Guo Jia. "Aduh! Hwaah! Fengxiao! Maaf! Maafkan aku!" pekik Xujie semakin panik.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah cemas." Guo Jia memegang dagunya sambil tertawa pelan untuk menghibur Xujie.

"M-Maafkan aku! Maaf! Maaf!" ucap Xujie.

"Sudah tidak apa." Guo Jia mengecup kepalanya yang terkena dagunya. "Nah, apa sakit di kepalamu sudah hilang?" tanya Guo Jia.

"..." Xujie tertunduk, wajahnya memerah hebat sehingga Xujie semakin sulit berbicara. "I-Iya... S-Sudah...Sudah hilang..." ucap Xujie terbata-bata. Guo Jia tersenyum hangat padanya, lalu tangannya bergerak menuju pinggangnya sambil memegang tali kuda.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Y-Ya..." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

 **-xxx-**

Kudanya terus mendaki, Xujie yang melihat kekanan dan kekiri takjub akan melihat hutan yang terlihat sangat bersih dan sejuk. Ia merasa di hutan tersebut tidak ada binatang buas karena pegunungan tersebut dekat dengan Yangzhai. Dia memang tidak tahu banyak, tapi ia yakin suaminya akan mengajarinya semua hal yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Kata Guo Jia.

Xujie semakin tidak sabar menunggu, tetapi dia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa setelah mereka sampai di makam mendiang kedua orangtuanya.

 **-xxx-**

Guo Jia menarik tali kudanya. Kemudian ia langsung turun. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Xujie. "Kau bisa turun?"

"Bisa...m-mungkin." Ucap Xujie pelan dan menangkap tangannya. Lalu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, ia turun dari kuda. Setelah itu Guo Jia mengikat tali kuda dipohon agar kuda tersebut ditinggalkan.

"Yuk, lewat sini." Mereka menulusuri jalan yang mulai sempit, Xujie mendekati Guo Jia lalu memegang mantelnya dari belakang. Guo Jia mengambil tangan Xujie dan menggandengnya. "Tidak apa, disini aman kok." Hibur Guo Jia.

"Uhm... apa makamnya dekat?"

"Dekat. Nah, kita baru sampai."

"Eh?" Xujie meluruskan penglihatannya, dua batu nisan di tempatkan di tengah tanah kosong yang dikelilingi pepohonan. Dedaunan hijau jatuh satu persatu dan mendarat diatas kedua batu nisa tersebut. Guo Jia berjalan menuju makam mendiang orangtuanya, kemudia berlutut.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu..." lirihnya mengusap batu nisan tersebut dengan tangan kanan. Keduanya sudah hampir tertutup kabut dan dedaunan. Xujie berjalan mendekati Guo Jia dan berlutut disampingnya, kemudian membantu suaminya membersihkan batu nisan.

"Eh." Tangan mereka saling bertabrakan, dua sejoli tersebut lalu saling bertatapan. Xujie hanya tertawa kecil dan Guo Jia tersenyum hangat.

"Dia adalah istriku... Mei Xujie." Ucap Guo Jia kembali menghadap ke batu nisan. "Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan kubahagiakan di dunia ini." Xujie terdiam dan wajahnya merona, namun dia tersenyum. Gadis tersebut menoleh kedepan.

"Aku Mei Xujie... um... S-Senang bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu mertua. Walaupun ayah dan ibu mertua sudah berada di surga. T-Tapi, aku yakin kalian bisa mendengar kami. U-Uhm..." Guo Jia terus menatap Xujie dan mendengarkannya, namun Xujie tidak sadar. "U-Uhm... a-aku... aku sangat senang Fengxiao menjadi suamiku. Fengxiao... selalu tersenyum... membangkitkanku dari semua penyesalan. Sejak kami bertemu, aku... merasa hidupku lebih berarti."

Mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Xujie, Guo Jia merasa istrinya sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai terbuka. Sebelumnya, Xujie merasa malu mengungkapkan semua perasaannya secara langsung, walaupun tadi dia berbicara masih terbata-bata namun ia berani mengungkapkannya.

"...Kau sudah berubah, Xujie."

"Eh?" Xujie menoleh ke arah Guo Jia, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Xujie bingung apa maksudnya. Karena saling bertatapan terlalu lama, Xujie mengalihkan pandangan kembali kearah batu nisan. "S-Sebaiknya kita mulai bakar dupanya dan berdoa..." ucap Xujie pelan.

"Ya..."

* * *

Setelah berziarah, mereka kembali dimana kuda putihnya ditinggalkan. Guo Jia membuka ikatan tali pada pohon, kemudian membantu Xujie menaikinya setelah itu gilirannya menaiki kuda.

"Apa kita langsung pulang, Fengxiao?"

"Hm... Kalau langsung pulang rasanya cepat sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat-lihat disini? Seingatku kita bisa melihat pemandangan dari tepi tebing, dan juga air terjun."

"Pemandangan dari tepi tebing? Air terjun? Aku belum pernah melihatnya..." Xujie memiringkan kepalanya, ia mencoba untuk membayangkan seperti apa tempatnya. "Aku penasaran..."

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke tempat air terjun dulu."

"Um." Xujie mengangguk semangat.

 **-xxx-**

"Kau bisa mendengar suara airnya, Xujie?"

"Suara air? Ng... Ah! Iya. Keras sekali. Kita sudah dekat disana ya?" tanya Xujie.

"Ya. Lihat." Guo Jia menunjuk ke depan. "Kita sudah sampai."

"Waaah! Hebat!" seru Xujie takjub, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Guo Jia memberhentikan kudanya. Xujie langsung turun dari berlari ke tepi sungainya. "B-Benar-benar hebat!" seru Xujie lagi. Guo Jia tertawa pelan, ia turun dari kuda lalu mengikat tali kudanya di pohon. Xujie melepas sandalnya dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. "H-Hangat! Sama seperti kemarin. Ah, jangan-jangan ini air dari gunung?"

"Ya. Ternyata kau tahu."

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya menebak kok..." Xujie tertawa kecil. Lalu ia terus berjalan ke tengah sungai dan melihat dari dekat air terjun tersebut. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Tinggi sekali!"

"Xujie, mendekatlah kesini. Kau bisa basah." Guo Jia menariknya dengan perlahan. Ia juga sudah melepas sepatu dan melipat ujung celananya.

"Ah, iya—Uwah!"

Guo Jia langsung menangkap Xujie yang hampir terpeleset. Lengan kanannya melingkari tubuhnya dan lengan kiri menyentuh punggung Xujie. "Untung saja, kau sudah di dekatku." Ucap Guo Jia tersenyum.

"M-Maaf. Aku selalu saja ceroboh... aku terlalu senang sampai—ah?" Perkataan Xujie terpotong karena Guo Jia mencium pipinya. Wajah Xujie memerah padam.

"Kau terlalu sering meminta maaf, istriku."

"E-Eh, maaf—M-Maksudku...t-terima kasih." Ucap Xujie pelan. Guo Jia hanya tersenyum hangat padanya.

* * *

Setelah mereka bermain sungai dekat air terjun. Lalu mereka pergi menuju tebing agar bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas.

"Lihat."

"T-Tinggi! Hebat!" ucap Xujie kembali takjub. "Pemandangannya indah sekali!" Xujie tidak turun dari kuda, ia melihat pedesaan dengan pernghuni yang sibuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Tapi mereka tidak dapat mendengarkan suara riuh para penghuni Yangzhai. Gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan pemandangan indah dari sana. Kedua matanya bersinar, bibirnya menyinggungkan seulas senyuman bahagia, kedua tangannya menggenggam satu sama lain. "Fengxiao... Terima kasih."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Senang kau menyukai tempat ini. Masih ada banyak lagi yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu, Xujie." Ia menumpukan dagunya diatas kepala sang istri. "Jika negeri ini sudah damai, aku yakin akan semakin banyak tempat yang akan kita lakukan disana. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dan membuat kenangan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya." Xujie mengangkat kepalanya agar bisa menatap Guo Jia. "Dengan demikian, hidupku lebih membahagiakan. Berkat dirimu yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku, Xujie..."

"..." Xujie tersenyum malu, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali melihat pemandangan. Xujie memegang kedua tangan Guo Jia yang kekar. "...Um, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Kemudian ia mendekatkan kedua tangan mereka dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku harap kita bisa bisa meraih masa depan itu." Gumam Xujie pelan.

"Ya. Kita harus percaya." Ucap Guo Jia. Xujie menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Hari demi hari mereka tak kunjung bosan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka terus membuat kenangan di setiap tempat mereka kunjungi.

Pada sore harinya, Xujie menjahit ruqun miliknya karena terlalu besar, sedangkan Guo Jia memerhatikan istrinya sambil meminum teh hijau. Chou Xin menghampiri mereka berdua, ia memberi hormat terlebih dahulu. "Tuanku, ada laporan. Bawahan Tuan sudah datang."

"Hm? Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih." Guo Jia bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar. "Tunggu disini, Xujie. Aku akan kembali."

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Guo Jia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Lalu ia keluar dari ruangan. Xujie hanya menatapnya penasaran, ia menghela napas panjang dan meneruskan jahitannya.

"Huh, apa ya. Fengxiao terus saja membuatku penasaran..." Xujie menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

 **-xxx-**

"...Maafkan hamba. Hanya itu yang dapat hamba cari." Ucap prajuritnya dengan wajah merasa bersalah dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Begitukah. Tak apa."

"Lalu, sebenarnya masih ada satu hal lagi, Tuanku."

"Hm?"

"Setelah saya mencari informasi tersebut. Dia menyadari saya, dan dia memaksa hamba untuk mengatakan tujuan hamba."

"...Oh, itu lebih bagus."

"M-Maaf?" Prajurit tersebut mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dia akan menemuiku secara langsung, benar begitu?" ucap Guo Jia tersenyum.

"Ya, Tuanku." Prajurit tersebut mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ini tugas terakhirmu. Besok siang, bawa dia kesini."

"...B-Baik Tuan! Saya akan melaksanakannya sekarang juga." Prajurit tersebut memberi hormat kemudian mengundurkan diri.

Kemudian Guo Jia kembali ke dalam menemui Xujie, ia tidak pernah berpikir 'dia' akan menemuinya secara langsung. Dengan demikian, Xujie akan senang.

"Xujie—"

Didapatinya Xujie sedang menjahit dan terlihat berpikir sangat keras sambil menjahit ruqunnya. Ia juga menggumam sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas oleh Guo Jia. Suaminya menaikkan alis dan menatap Xujie heran, lalu ia duduk disamping istrinya.

"Xujie? Ada apa?"

"...Tidak...Tidak mungkin... ya kan...Haha... Pasti itu—" Xujie berhenti bergumam, ia baru menyadari seseorang duduk disampingnya. "Kya! Terlalu dekat!" Xujie mundur.

"Kau terlalu cemas, Xujie. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar." Guo Jia tertawa pelan.

"...Um, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Fengxiao tapi baiklah... Kalau Fengxiao berkata begitu." Xujie mengambil jarum jahit dan ruqun-nya. "Auh!" Xujie menjerit kecil, jari telunjuknya tertusuk jarum. "Huuuh, kenapa aku selalu saja seperti ini sih—Eh?" Guo Jia langung menyentuh jarinya dan mengecup jari telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"E-Eh? Tidak terlalu sakit kok..." ucap Xujie datar.

"Begitu?" Guo Jia melepas tangannya. "Hm? Hanfu ini?"

"Ah. Gawat. Ketahuan..." Gumam Xujie. Ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Bukannya tadi kau menjahit ruqun milikmu?"

"T-Tadinya iya, kukira Fengxiao akan pergi lama. Jadi... aku membuatkan hanfu baru... untuk Fengxiao." Ucap Xujie tersipu dan masih tidak menatapnya. "Sebenarnya aku akan memberi ini pada Fengxiao kalau hanfu-nya sudah selesai kujahit..."

Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Begitukah." Ia mengambil hanfu tersebut. "Jahitanmu bagus sekali dan kau mengerjakannya sangat cepat."

"...S-Sungguh?" Xujie tertawa kecil. "Aku baru saja selesai mengerjakannya. Jadi... pakailah." Ucap Xujie pelan dan tersenyum kecil. Guo Jia kemudian memasangkan hanfu tersebut. "A-Ah, terlalu besar." Ucap Xujie kecewa.

"Tidak kok. Terasa pas sekali."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." Xujie menghela napas lega.

Guo Jia mengurut dagunya. "Kau memang hebat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kau sudah menjadi istriku yang sempurna." Puji Guo Jia.

"E-Eh? T-Tidak sebegitunya kok... A-Aku masih perlu banyak belajar. T-Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya dengan sempurna kan... Dan...um...A-Aku pasti punya kelemahan dalam hal itu." Xujie mengangguk kencang. "A-Ah, aku bicara terlalu banyak...!" Guo Jia hanya tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "K-Kenapa Fengxiao tertawa!?" tanya Xujie panik.

Guo Jia memeluk Xujie sambil membelai rambutnya. "Kau selalu menghiburku, Xujie."

"E-Eh...?" Xujie mengangkat kepalanya.

"Xujie, terima kasih." Guo Jia mengecup pipi kanannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajah Xujie memerah hebat dan dia kembali kesulitan berbicara.

"K-Kembali..." ucap Xujie pelan.

* * *

Sementara itu, di suatu desa yang terpencil. Dua orang prajurit yang mengendarai kereta kuda turun. Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek melipat tangannya.

"Nona. Kami akan mengantarkan Nona kesana sekarang. Silakan naik."

"Heh. Laki-laki memang menyebalkan." Gumamnya. Ia pun menghampiri kereta tersebut, salah satu prajurit membukakan pintu kereta dan mempersilakan wanita itu masuk ke dalam.

"Yujie!" seru seorang wanita yang juga memiliki rambut hitam panjang bergelombang sebahu. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Chen? Ada apa? Kan sudah kubilang aku akan kembali secepatnya."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu..."

"Apa sih? Kau cemas? Aku tidak tahu mereka ini menjebakku atau tidak, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Jika adikku benar-benar ada disana. Aku akan membawanya pulang." Dua orang prajurit tersebut merasa kesal dengan sikap wanita bernama Yujie tersebut, ia tidak segan-segan menghina mereka bahkan mereka tepat didekatnya. Chen menghela napas.

"Baiklah... Hati-hati."

"Cerewet ah." Yujie langsung masuk kedalam kereta. "Ayo! Cepat!" seru Yujie kesal.

"B-Baik!" Mereka bergegas menaiki kuda dan mengendarainya menuju tempat tertentu.

"Membawa Xujie pulang... kah? Benar juga. Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira dia seperti apa ya sekarang?" gumam Chen sambil memandang langit cerah.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Blossom : Yosha! Siap-siap Yujie! Mou sugu kisama no deban da!  
Scarlet : WOI! SPOILER! WOI! *lakban mulut Blossom*  
Blossom : ...(kusso)  
Scarlet : Abaikan saja Blossom. Oke? OKE!?  
Blossom : *buka lakban* Osoi sugi da! Ohohohoho!  
Scarlet * ikat Blossom di pilar, lakban lagi mulut Blossom*  
Guo Jia & Xujie : ... *sweatdrop*  
Scarlet : Oke! Mohon reviewnya! Pretty please!


	13. His Words

**A/N :** Welcome to Chapter 13 *Igor mode on* Arigatou lagi buat yang mereview! Btw, maaf telat. So sorry.

Njaa, waktunya balas review!

 **-Yanagi277-**

Blossom : Sekarang udah bulan Juli.  
Scarlet : Kamu gak perlu liat kalender juga Blossom. Marga Mei itu bukan tandanya mereka lahir di bulan Mei. Dan satu hal lagi, Yujie itu tante2 lho. Walaupun umurnya 28.  
Yujie : Ufu~ Bisakah kau ulangi lagi?  
Scarlet : Maaf, aku tarik semua ucapanku tentang Yujie. Arigatou!

 **-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xujie : K-Kyaaaa! *tutup badan pake handuk*  
Guo Jia : Ahh, tidak tidak. Sekarang bukan waktunya. *tahan nosebleed*  
Scarlet : Lu pasti pengen menyerang Xujie. Bahkan di tempat pemandian!? Oi!  
Guo Jia : Ya, benar. Tubuh Xujie begitu mulus dan lembut. Kulit putihnya juga—Ugh!  
Xujie : F-Fengxiao bodooooh! *lempar gayung*  
Guo Jia : *chuckle-nosebleed*  
Blossom : Walah walah. Arigatou Wa-chan!

 **-safniradhika-**

Blossom : Kyahahaha! Nanti akan tahu kalau stay tune.  
Scarlet : Yah, asalakan kita bisa cepat tamatin fic ini.  
Blossom : Damn right. Oke, terima kasih sudah mereview!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI. Ocs dan fic milik author Scarlet 'n Blossom.

 **Warning** : Guo Jia x OC (Mei Xujie), gak sengaja typo, fic abal(?), OOC gak sengaja atau tidak itu demi alur cerita.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 13**

 **His Words**

* * *

Yujie duduk terdiam di dalam kereta, ia menumpukan punggung jarinya di pipinya. Raut wajahnya yang terlihat sangat bosan. Di tangan kanannya, baozhi sudah termakan yang tinggal separuh.

"Lama sekali sih..." gerutu Yujie.

Yujie lalu menghabiskan baozi tersebut. Ia berhenti mengunyah saat ia mendengarkan pembicaraan prajurit yang mengantarkannya ke Yangzhai.

"Wanita itu memang terlihat cantik tapi mulutnya pedas sekali."

"Ya benar. Wanita macam apa dia. Sepertinya dia belum menikah tuh."

Salah satu prajurit mendengus geli. Yujie membuka jendelanya dan memukul keduanya. "Hah! Kalian berani sekali membicarakanku sedekat ini. Dasar laki-laki memang bodoh! Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak tulus membawaku ke Yangzhai. Aku akan pergi sendirian! Kalau begitu, cepat menyingkir dari sana, biar aku pergi sendirian membawa kudanya!"

"M-Maafkan kami, Nona!" ucap mereka serentak sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Heh." Yujie mendengus remeh pada prajurit tersebut. Ia kembali menutup jendela kereta dan kembali duduk.

* * *

Xujie pergi berbelanja dengan Miao Ran. Sebenarnya itu tugas Miao Ran untuk mencari dan membeli bahan makanan untuk makan pagi namun Xujie ikut bersamanya. Xujie yang seperti biasanya bangun pagi lebih awal, kebetulan ingin membantu pelayan mereka.

"Hm... tinggal kentang dan daun bawang. Tokonya masih tutup tidak ya, Miao Ran?"

"Ah, kentang dan daun bawang kami tanam sendiri, Nona. Jadi kita tidak perlu membelinya." Ucap Miao Ran tersenyum.

"Oh begitu ya. Kalau begitu semua bahan sudah dapat dan ayo kita kembali ke rumah."

"Baik, Nona."

 **-xxx-**

"Lho? Nona Guo? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Fei Shi. "Ah, Nona! Nona tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan bahan makanan!" ucap Fei Shi panik dan segera mengambil kantong berisi bahan makanan dari kedua tangan Xujie.

"Jangan-jangan Nona Guo ikut bersamamu, Ran?" tanya Cheng Ming.

"Ya. Aku ingin membantu kalian mebuat sarapan pagi. Apa boleh?" tanya Xujie tersenyum.

"T-Tapi, Nona. Nona lebih baik tunggu saja. Menyiapkan makan pagi dan membeli bahan makanan itu tugas kami. Nona sudah banyak membantu." Ucap Miao Ran.

"Aku mengerti kok. Tapi, aku tidak terbiasa hanya diam menunggu. Biasanya aku juga sering melakukan ini." Ucap Xujie. "Tidak apa kan?"

Mereka bertiga kemudian tersenyum. "T-Tentu saja boleh, Nona! Kami senang Nona Guo membantu kami. Kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya, Nona Guo!" ucap Fei Shi.

Guo Jia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lengan hanfu, kemudian mengikat talinya di pinggang. Ia tersenyum, hanfu yang dijahitkan Xujie sebetulnya sedikit longgar namun terasa nyaman olehnya. "Aku yakin Xujie pasti berada di dapur." Gumamnya diiringi dengan tawa pelan.

Pria itu kemudian keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan. Fei Qi berjalan menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, Tuan! Sarapan pagi sudah siap."

"Xujie bersama dengan pelayan lainnya ya?"

"Benar, Tuanku. Nona Guo sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Begitu. Terima kasih." Guo Jia kemudian terus berjalan. Fei Qi memberi hormat kemudian pergi menyapu halaman.

Setelah ia masuk ke dalam ruang makan, didapatinya Xujie sedang termenung dan menggenggam dadanya, dimana jantungnya berdetak, raut wajahnya datar. Termenung seperti biasa. "Xujie?"

Xujie sadar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh ke arah Guo Jia. "Ah, Fengxiao. Selamat pagi." Ucap Xujie tersenyum.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau masih saja melamun. Ada apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Ah, tidak kok."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak kok tidak. Apalagi minggu kemarin aku sudah sakit, sekarang sakit lagi kan aneh?"

"..." Lalu Guo Jia memandang Xujie dari kaki sampai ujung rambut. "Xujie, aku tidak tahu kau makan banyak."

"Eh!?"

"Bohong kok." Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Ah tidak. Atau mungkin memang benar?"

"Eeeh!?" Xujie memeluk perutnya. "P-Pantas saja aku merasa mual tadi pagi..." gumamnya.

"Apa?" Guo Jia tidak mendengar ucapannya karena suara Xujie terlalu kecil.

"Eh ah, t-tidak ada apa-apa! Sebaiknya kita cepat makan, nanti makanannya dingin." Xujie mengambilkan nasi di mangkuk lalu memberinya pada Guo Jia. Kemudian ia mengambil nasi untuknya, Xujie terdiam sebentar. Ia hanya mengambil separuh dari sendok nasi tersebut.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengambil sedikit?" tanya Guo Jia.

"...N-Nanti aku bisa bertambah gemuk." Xujie menghela napas. "Kakak berbohong padaku. Dia bilang seberapa banyak aku makan, badanku tidak akan gemuk." Xujie menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Xujie."

"Tidak apa kok." Xujie menggoyangkan kedua tangannya. "Selamat makan."

* * *

Pada siang harinya...

"Mau jalan-jalan keluar?" tawar Guo Jia.

"Uhm, maaf, Fengxiao. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa...Mungkin aku memang sakit lagi." Ucap Xujie mengurut keningnya.

Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya, kemudian ia menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Tidak panas. Dimana sakitnya?"

"..." Xujie menghela napas. "Di perutku... padahal aku hanya makan sedikit. Haah, aku benci sakit."

"Itu dia. Kau hanya makan sedikit jadi perutmu sakit kan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar..."

Guo Jia mengurut dagunya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti penyakit apa yang dirasakan oleh istrinya. "Kalau begitu, kita ke taman saja?" Xujie menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

 **-xxx-**

Mereka duduk di tangga kecil paviliun. Xujie yang entah kenapa terlihat lelah hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Guo Jia. Sang suami menaruh lengannya disekitar bahu Xujie sambil membelai kepalanya. Melihat kondisinya seperti ini dia merasa semakin cemas dengan istrinya tersebut.

"Apa kau mengantuk, Xujie?"

Xujie menggeleng.

"Pusing?"

"Sedikit..."

Kedua matanya menyempit, kemudian ia berdiri. "...Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil tabib. Tunggu disini."

"T-Tidak usah. Nanti sembuh kok..." ucap Xujie memeluk lengan Guo Jia.

"Tapi kalau kau tidak diobati, bagaimana kalau sakitnya semakin parah. Kau tidak mau 'kan?"

"Tidak kok. Tidak akan!" Paksa Xujie dan berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"..." Guo Jia menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar. "

"Eh? T-Tapi... Ah iya, aku ingin pergi ke sungai. Ayo kita ke sungai."

"..." Ia tersenyum singkat. "Baiklah."

Saat mereka baru keluar, seorang prajurit menghadap mereka. "Tuanku. Kami sudah datang membawanya." Ucapnya setelah memberi hormat.

Guo Jia tersenyum ke arah istrinya, namun Xujie hanya memandangnya bingung. Dia tidak tahu kenapa suaminya tersenyum senang seperti itu. "Uhm, Fengxiao...?"

"Kau akan tahu..." ucapnya dengan nada lembut. "Bawa dia kesini."

"Tidak perlu." Ucap seorang wanita. Ia melipat tangannya dan menatap tajam Guo Jia. Ia mendecis. Kemudian matanya berpindah ke gadis disampingnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak melebar. "K-Kau..." Wanita itu segera mendekati Xujie dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"Eh ah... A-Anu..."

"Xujie! Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak bertemu denganmu!" Ia langsung memeluk Xujie dan membelai kepalanya. Xujie tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia menatap ke arah suaminya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Kemudian wanita berambut hitam pendek bergelombang itu meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Xujie.

"...Xujie? Kenapa kau pasang raut wajah seperti itu?"

"...U-Uhm, m-maaf bertanya. Jangan-jangan... nona adalah... k-kakakku? Mei Yujie?" tanya Xujie pelan, kedua matanya melebar. Seakan-akan tidak percaya akan pikirannya sendiri.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sedih. "Wajar saja, kau tidak ingat denganku. Tapi aku selalu ingat padamu, Xujie?"

"...Kakak." panggil Xujie. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Guo Jia menaikkan alisnya ketika istrinya mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, adikku?" jawabnya dengan nada riang.

Xujie mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau jahat."

"..." Sang kakak melebarkan kedua matanya, kemudian menyempit. Namun bibirnya menyinggungkan seulas senyuman, ia merasa sedih. "Aku tahu."

"Kenapa... kakak menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa mengatakan kemana kau akan pergi." Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya.

"...Maaf ya." Ia mengelus kepala Xujie. Matanya mengarah ke Guo Jia, ia kembali menatapnya tajam. Sementara Guo Jia hanya menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum. Ia sadar bahwa wanita tersebut tidak menyukai pria.

"Xujie, ayo kita bicara di dalam." Wanita bernama Mei Yujie dan merupakan kakak kandung Xujie. Langsung masuk ke dalam rumah. Xujie menatapnya kebingungan, kemudian menatap suaminya. "F-Fengxiao... maaf. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kakak bersikap seperti itu dihadapanmu."

"Jangan dipikirkan." Guo Jia hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh bahu istrinya. "Ayo kita kedalam."

"Baik." Xujie mengangguk kecil. Kedua matanya masih menyempit dan berair. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Para pelayan hanya kebingungan dan berbisik melihat kedatangan Yujie. Wanita itu mengacuhkan mereka dan menarik Xujie ke suatu tempat.

"Xujie, ayo kita bicara berdua."

"Eh?" Lalu Xujie kembali menatap Guo Jia. Raut wajahnya masih cemas, tidak berubah dari yang tadi. Yujie diam-dia mengutuk pria tersebut di dalam kepalanya. Guo Jia hanya tersenyum ke arah Xujie, lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Xujie yang ingin menghentikannya tapi terganggu oleh Yujie.

"Biar kutebak. Disini ada taman kan? Ayo kita kesana, Xujie!"

"...b-baik." Lalu Xujie pun mengantarkannya ke taman. Dirinya tidak paham kenapa pikirannya sukar dipahami. Ia merasa cemas tapi tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ho? Bagus juga." Xujie merasa kalau kakaknya meremehkan rumah mereka, kepada suaminya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau betah disini, adikku."

"...F-Fengxiao adalah suamiku, kakak." Tegas Xujie.

Wanita tersebut terdiam sejenak. "Pria itu?" Ia mendengus remeh, Xujie kembali merasa suaminya disepelekan. "Padahal aku tidak ingin kau berhubungan dengan pria." Ia membalikkan badan menghadap kearah Xujie. "Pria itu binatang buas. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang demikian?" ucap Yujie dingin.

"T-Tapi, Fengxiao berbeda! Lagipula itu dulu, hanya anak-anak yang menjahiliku. Fengxiao—"

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja kan?"

"Tidak!" bentak Xujie.

"Xujie... Lebih baik kita pulang." Ia melipat tangannya. "Kau menyayanginya bukan? Karena itu tinggalkan dia. Karena jika dia bersamamu, dia hanya akan menyakitimu."

"...!?" Kedua matanya terbelalak melebar.

"Maaf, Nona Mei Yujie. Tapi aku menolak." Ucap Guo Jia muncul di belakang Xujie.

"...Cih. Penganggu." ucapnya dingin.

"F-Fengxiao tidak pernah menyakitiku! Tidak pernah! Aku... aku menyayangi Fengxiao...sangat... t-tapi..." Suaranya terdengar semakin pelan. "...Akulah yang menyakitinya..." bisiknya. Xujie langsung lari dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Xujie!" Guo Jia yang berniat untuk mengejarnya namun dihentikan oleh Yujie.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Ucapnya, tidak menghadap kearah Guo Jia.

"..." Kedua mata Guo Jia menyempit. Sikap wanita tersebut memang tidak patut dibilang baik, membuat adiknya sendiri menangis. Dia adalah wanita yang terburuk yang pernah ia temui.

"Aku benci menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi ini demi Xujie."

"..." Guo Jia masih diam.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, dulu aku pergi meninggalkan keluargaku di Xi Jiang. Untuk memperbaiki nama baik keluargaku. Marga Mei yang terlahir sebagai wanita cantik di Tiongkok dengan ciri khusus... berambut hitam bergelombang, mata indah dan juga berwarna hitam. Tapi Xujie... seperti yang kau sadari dia sangat berbeda."

Guo Jia masih tidak menjawab, dan terus mendengarkan wanita tersebut.

"Entah itu legenda atau mitos, aku tidak peduli. Tapi mereka menganggap Xujie anak terkutuk, sehingga keluargaku dicampakkan. Heh, mereka itu pengecut, asal menuduh tanpa bukti jelas. Manusia bodoh..."

Ucapannya terdengar menusuk namun Guo Jia mulai mengerti wanita itu melakukan semuanya demi adiknya yang tercinta.

"Karena itu, aku pergi meninggalkan keluargaku untuk memperbaiki nama baik keluargaku." Ia melipat tangannya dan tersenyum miring. "Yah, pada akhirnya mereka mengakui Xujie. Bahwa ia bukanlah anak terkutuk. Tapi setelah aku mengerjakan tugasku, baru kusadari Xi Jiang sudah menjadi abu."

"...Lalu kenapa Anda memaksa Xujie untuk membawanya pulang ke desamu?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Pria itu binatang buas. Dulu sewaktu Xujie masih kecil, ia sering dijahili karena dianggap tidak normal. Tapi tidak hanya itu alasanku mengurungnya dirumah. Semakin ia mengetahui dunia luar, maka akan semakin hancur hatinya..." Kini suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Jadi, kau ingin dia terus mengurung diri tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi diluar sana. Agar ia tidak disakiti atau menyakiti?"

"Ya..." Ia membalikkan badannya. "Jadi, biarkan aku—"

"Tetap saja, aku menolak, Nona."

"Apa yang kau katakan!? Xujie adalah adikku! Dia milikku! Aku melakukan semua itu demi dia! Aku menyayanginya, lebih dari apapun!"

"Tapi caramu salah." Ucap Guo Jia singkat.

"Hah!?"

"Xujie... setiap kali kubawa ke suatu tempat. Ia dapat membuat kenangan indah dan menghabiskan waktu. Ia dapat melihat dunia ini... Ia menginginkannya, dia tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin terlepas dari dunia luar. Anda pikir jika terus mengurungnya, Xujie akan bahagia?"

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku sebagai kakaknya akan membahagiakannya—"

"Karena itu kubilang, caramu salah, Nona Mei Yujie." Nada suara Guo Jia terdengar tegas. "Aku sudah bersumpah suci padanya, aku akan membahagiakan Xujie. Walaupun hatinya tersakiti nantinya, aku akan selalu disisinya. Di dunia ini, tidak mungkin selalu ada kebahagiaan, pasti ada kesedihan. Aku tahu kau melakukannya demi adikmu, tapi itu malah membuat dirinya lebih menderita."

Yujie hanya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Anda sudah mengerti. Aku mengatakan ini bukan untuk mengusirmu, tapi aku hanya ingin Anda menyayangi Xujie dengan cara yang benar." Ia kemudian berjalan keluar taman. Namun, ia berhenti ketika melihat Xujie bersembunyi di balik pilar. Guo Jia tersentak kaget, air mata mengalir deras, bibirnya bergemetar. Kedua matanya menyempit.

"Xujie..." Guo Jia yang ingin mendekapnya tetapi Xujie menampar tangannya. Guo Jia terkejut akan tindakan istrinya tersebut. Ia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepada Guo Jia.

"J-Jangan... mendekatiku... Aku... ini terkutuk..." gumamnya.

"Tidak, kau bukan. Xujie...dengarkan aku—"

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar... kalau aku ini..."

"Mereka salah, Xujie. Kau tidaklah—"

"Semua yang kulakukan... bersamamu... aku... aku hanya bisa menyakitimu... aku tidak pernah membuatmu bahagia. Aku memang... terkutuk... Aku tidak pantas... bersama Fengxiao."

Guo Jia mengenggam erat bahunya, ia mencengkram pakaiannya membuat Xujie memekik ketakutan. "Xujie!" Xujie menjauh dan berlari keluar rumah.

Yujie hanya syok melihat sikap Xujie yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Guo Jia melirik kearahnya. "Apa? Seharusnya kau yang mengejarnya kan?" ucap Yujie.

"Kau benar." Guo Jia langsung pergi dan meninggalkan rumah. Dilihatnya di depan pintu, Xujie bahkan tidak membawa sandalnya. Guo Jia yakin Xujie pasti pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh agar ia tidak menemukannya.

Sementara itu, Yujie mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, ia duduk di atas rerumputan. "Aku belum memberi ini pada Xujie." Ia mengambil suatu beda didalam pakaiannya. Sebuah tusuk konde berpangkal bunga mawar biru. "Aku yakin ini cocok sekali untuknya. Sedangkan mawar merah... sama sekali tidak cocok untukku." Ia tersenyum miring. "Dasar, entah siapa yang menemukan arti dibalik warna mawar. Sungguh menggelikan..."

* * *

'Xujie...'

Guo Jia terus berlari, ia sudah mencarinya di setiap sudut desa tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan Xujie. Kini ia tengah mencari di hutan, dimana mereka pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama disana.

 _"Aku memang ...terkutuk... Aku tidak pantas... bersama Fengxiao."_

Kata-kata itu terus terulang di dalam kepalanya. Xujie masih saja berpikiran negatif, selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri, menganggap dirinya sangat bodoh dan tidak pantas menjadi miliknya.

Namun ia tahu dalam lubuk hatinya, bahwa Xujie sangat peduli pada Fengxiao.

Terlalu peduli.

Selalu melupakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menganggap dirinya tidak terlalu berharga daripada orang lain.

Seperti itulah dirinya. Guo Jia tidak ingin Xujie terus seperti ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Guo Jia adalah suaminya, pendamping hidupnya yang abadi. Seseorang yang akan selalu berada di sisinya. Guo Jia tidak ingin Xujie menyesali apapun, ia ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya. Hanya itu. Langit memang selalu memberikan cobaan pada hambanya.

Baru ia sadari, langit sudah mulai senja. Guo Jia menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, lalu terus mencari Xujie. Ia sudah mencarinya di danau, dimana mereka dapat memandang air terjun namun Xujie tidak berada di sana. Kemungkinan ia berada di tepi jurang.

Denyut jantungnya berdetak keras. "Tidak mungkin, Xujie tidak mungkin akan—" Guo Jia menggeleng kencang, ia kembali berlari menuju tepi jurang. Dia terus berlari secepat mungkin, ia tidak peduli dengan pengaruh pada penyakit paru-parunya.

"XUJIE!" seru Guo Jia setelah sampai di tepi jurang. Di dapatinya Xujie berdiri tepat di tepi jurang, kakinya sudah menyentuh tanah yang hampir runtuh. Dengan sekuat tenanga, Guo Jia berlari kearahnya, kemudian menarik tangannya agar bisa selamat.

Ia mendekap istrinya dengan erat, kedua lengannya melingkar di tubuh rapuhnya, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundaknya. Pelukannya yang erat membuat Xujie kesulitan bernapas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan!?"

"...Aku... terkutuk... aku tidak pantas..." ucap Xujie pelan dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan, Xujie!"

"..." Tubuh Xujie bergemetar ketakutan, melihat raut wajahnya yang memucat. Guo Jia mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, ia meregangkan pelukannya kemudian mengangkat wajah Xujie dengan memegang kedua pipinya.

"Xujie..."

"..." Xujie masih ketakutan menatap suaminya, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan matanya menyempit.

"...Aku tidak pernah bilang kau tidak pantas bersamaku. Jika itu benar, apa gunanya aku menikahimu, bukan?" ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap air matanya.

Xujie dengan perlahan mengunci pandangannya pada Guo Jia, kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan melindungi dan mencintaimu?"

"..." Bibirnya terbuka, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ia masih tidak berani mengatakannya.

"Apapun beban yang kau dapati, sebesar apapun masalah itu... Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, istriku. Kau adalah pendamping hidupku yang abadi."

"...F-Fengxiao..." ucap Xujie pelan.

" _Wo ai ni,_ Xujie..." Ia mengecup keningnya.

Ketika Guo Jia mengecup dahinya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Isakan tangisnya keras, ia sudah terlalu lama menahannya. Guo Jia dengan perlahan kembali memeluknya, ia mengistirahatkan wajahnya diatas kepala Xujie, sedangkan Xujie menangis di dada suaminya sambil membalas pelukannya.

"...Xujie, kau sama sekali bukan terkutuk. Bagiku, kau sangat istimewa. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Tapi jika kita selalu bersama, aku yakin... pasti akan menjadi sempurna. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku..." bisiknya.

Xujie masih menangis terisak, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Guo Jia tersenyum lega. "...F-Fengxiao..."

"Hm?"

"...T-Terima kasih... _W-Wo... ai ni..._ "

Mendengarnya membuat hati Guo Jia menghangat, ia langsung mencium bibir merah jambunya. Xujie tersentak kaget, tapi kehangatan dan kelembutannya sangat membuat dirinya nyaman. Xujie memejamkan matanya.

"..." Setelah tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Guo Jia memutuskan kecupannya. Wajah Xujie memerah padam, kedua matanya masih berair dan bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Disaat ia menangis, ia terlalu menawan untuk disentuh. Tetapi akan lebih indah jika ia tersenyum. Xujie sudah seutuhnya milik Guo Jia.

Guo Jia memasangkan mantelnya pada Xujie, malam sebentar lagi akan tiba dan anginnya mendingin. "Eeek!" Tiba-tiba Guo Jia menggendongnya, ia hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau memiliki kulit yang halus, Xujie. Seharusnya kau memakai sandal."

Xujie hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian tertawa pelan. Dengan tersipu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah dibahunya.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Um..." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Malam pun telah tiba. Xujie sudah tertidur lelap sejak Guo Jia membawanya pulang. Sementara, kakak Xujie, Yujie menginap di rumah penginapan terdekat.

Guo Jia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, ia menyelitkan rambut panjang Xujie kebelakang telinganya. Jemarinya ramping bergerak, dengan perlahan Xujie membuka matanya. Xujie mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Guo Jia. "Ah." Wajah mereka sangat dekat, Xujie menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Kedua mata Guo Jia menurun, ia membuka selimutnya dan menatap sang istri.

Guo Jia menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Raut wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat jelas kalau dia masih khawatir. "...Selama ini aku... takut." Ucapnya pelan. "...Aku takut sejak aku menikah denganmu—bukan, sejak kita saling mengenal... aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa membuat Fengxiao senang. Aku ingat... kalau Fengxiao pernah bilang, setiap kebahagiaan datang, penderitaan pasti akan muncul... dan terus berulang. Tidak pernah berakhir..."

"..."

"Sampai aku sempat berpikir... lebih baik kita tidak pernah bertemu."

"Jadi, kau menyesal bertemu denganku?" Suaranya terdengar serius, namun lembut dan pelan. Xujie langsung mengangkat kepalanya dengan kedua matanya terbelalak lebar.

"...T-Tidak...aku—"

"Kau menyesal menjadi istriku? Dan menyesal telah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk membuat kenangan denganku? Dan kau juga menyesal—"

"Tidak!" Xujie langsung memeluk suaminya erat dan kembali menangis di dadanya. "...Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali! Aku sangat senang Fengxiao selalu bersamaku! Aku..." Xujie meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap Guo Jia. "Aku takut selama ini... aku selalu membebanimu..." Air matanya mengalir deras, ia menggenggam pakaian suaminya dengan erat. Melihat air matanya sudah membuat hatinya tersayat-sayat. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah mengatakan kalau Xujie menyesal.

Guo Jia menghela napas, ia mengecup pelupuk matanya sembari menyeka air mata di pipinya. "Tidak, Xujie... Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang? Hidupku sangat berarti sejak kau memasuki kehidupanku. Itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia. Walaupun kebahagiaan itu hanya muncul sebentar dan terus berulang dengan penderitaan, semuanya akan menjadi kenangan dalam hidup. Seperti itulah dunia ini, Xujie, kau tidak seharusnya berpikir negatif seperti itu. Kau adalah istriku, sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai suamimu meringankan semua beban pada dirimu dan kau juga meringankan semua bebanku." Kemudian ia memegang kedua tangannya. "Xujie, apa kau sungguh mencintaiku?"

Kedua mata besarnya melebar, air matanya belum berhenti mengalir. Lalu Xujie memejamkan kedua matanya dan bersandar kedepan. Kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu, Guo Jia terpaku akan tindakan Xujie, sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih ia tidak berani melakukan hal seperti menciumnya. Kini ia dapat merasakan dan menemukan jawaban tersebut.

Xujie mencintainya.

Guo Jia memegang belakang kepalanya dan lengan sebelahnya melingkar di pinggangnya, kemudian dengan perlahan menutup matanya.

" _Wo ai ni..._ Fengxiao." Ucap Xujie pelan setelah ia memutuskan kecupannya. Seulas senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat hati Guo Jia menghangat. Senyumannya tidaklah palsu tapi sungguhan. Guo Jia membalas senyumnya, ia meraih wajah Xujie. Kemudian mengecup dahinya, lalu kebawah menuju batang hidung. Xujie menahan kedua tangan kekarnya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Semua kata-katanya sekali lagi membangkitkan Xujie dari semua keraguan. Sekarang ia tidak ingin menyesali apapun. Semua yang diajarkannya tentang dunia, kasih sayang, dan kepedulian terhadap dirinya, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan semua itu.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Scarlet : Yah, gara-gara keterlambatan ini jadi ragu kalau updatenya sekali seminggu.  
Blossom : Yeah, bahkan hari senin udah mulai sekolah. Kami juga udah kelas 3 SMK. Jadi kemungkinan besar updatenya akan lama.  
Scarlet : But no worries, mudah-mudahan kami tidak akan meninggalkan fic yang belum siap ini.  
Blossom : Oh ya, kita harus buat juga fic "Like A Flower Standing Up to The Cold".  
Scarlet : Itu juga, jadi ragu bakal di upgrade atau nggak. Padahal ide barunya udah ada sih.  
Blossom : Dan fic humor parody "Dynasty Warriors Manzai".  
Scarlet : Itu baru rencana sebenarnya. Wew, kenapa kami malah banyak bacot disini ya? *sweatdrop*  
Blossom : Oke, please review!


	14. Goodbye for A While

**A/N** : Alamak! Udah 4 bulan lebih gak update juga! Maaf ye! *sujud gaje*

Yah maklum lah. Author udah kelas 12 jadi sibuk dan gak sempat mikirin chapter selanjutnya. Dan um... saya keasyikan main game. Oh ya, saya udah beli DW8E, jadi saya udah bikin Mei Xujie, Mei Yujie dan An Shu! Tapi sedikit kecewa dengan edit mode-nya, warna rambut merah kecoklatan buat Xujie gak ada. Ponytailnya juga gak ada yang cocok dan-uh oh, maaf. Oke langsung saja.

 **Disclaimer** : Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, I own this fic and OCs.

 **WARNING** : OC (Mei Xujie) x Guo Jia. Fic abal(?), OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang suram(?). DON'T LIKE DONT READ AND NO FLAMES. PLEASE.

 **-xxx-**

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Goodbye for A While**

-xxx-

Seperti biasa Xujie bangun lebih awal, walaupun merasa masih mengantuk namun ia sudah terbiasa. Ia berjalan menghampiri jendela, menggeser tirai berwarna merah agar dapat melihat bulan. "Bangun pada tengah malam seperti ini, rasanya begitu tenang dan damai. Bulannya juga terang..." gumamnya dengan kagum.

Namun, tiba-tiba Xujie merasakan keganjalan di tubuhnya. Ia merasa pusing dan mual, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Kemudian ia membalutkan mantel di tubuhnya agar tidak kedinginan. "...Uh." Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung sehingga ia terjatuh, beruntungnya ia dapat mencapai kursi. Xujie menghela napas panjang, ia mengurut dahinya agar bisa sedikit menghilangkan pusing pada kepalanya. "...kenapa sakitnya masih belum hilang?" Gumamnya sambil merangkul dirinya dan menenggelamkan wajah dipahanya.

"Seperti biasa kau bangun terlalu cepat ya, Xujie." Guo Jia yang menyadari sang istri tidak berada dipangkuannya memposisikan diri agar bisa duduk. Walaupun matahari belum terbit dan kamar mereka masih gelap, ia dapat melihat raut wajah sang istri yang terlihat pucat dan kesakitan berkat lilin yang menerangkan kamar mereka. Ia bergegas bangkit dari ranjang dan menghampiri Xujie. "Kau masih sakit, istriku?" Tanya sang suami sambil menyelitkan rambut merah Xujie ke belakang telinganya.

"...Tidak apa. Mungkin hanya masuk angin." Ucapnya dengan seulas senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Matahari belum terbit, sekarang masih jam tiga pagi." Ia dapat memperkirakan waktu dengan hanya melihat posisi bayangan dari bulan dengan cepat. Xujie sendiri tidak dapat memperkirakannya, bahkan Xujie sering tersentak pada tengah malam dan mengira sudah pagi. Namun berkat Guo Jia ia dapat tidur kembali pada waktu itu.

Guo Jia membawa istrinya kembali ke ranjang, Xujie tidak dapat menolak karena penyakitnya tersebut mendorongnya untuk istirahat. Xujie menutup matanya dengan perlahan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Guo Jia kembali merangkulnya sembari membelai pelan rambut panjang Xujie, lalu kembali tidur.

-xxx-

Matahari pun terbit, Guo Jia yang baru saja bangkit dari ranjangnya, memandang istrinya cemas mengingat Xujie terbangun pada dini hari. Dia masih sakit, tapi ia merasa lega karena Xujie masih tertidur, memberinya waktu lebih lama untuk istirahat. Guo Jia tidak punya pilihan selain mandi sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh sang istri untuk menggosok punggungnya.

Setelah kembali ke kamar, didapatinya Xujie masih diatas ranjang namun ia sudah bangun. Matanya tertutup setengah sembari menatap langit-langit, lengan kanan beristirahat di dahinya dan lengan kiri berada diatas perutnya. Ia dapat mendengar Xujie mengeluh dan menghela napas panjang, menandakan bahwa ia belum sembuh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Guo Jia sambil duduk ditepi ranjang sambil membelai kepalanya.

"...Masih sama." Jawabnya pelan dan lemah sambil menatap suaminya.

"Aku akan membawakan sarapan dan obat. Tunggu sebentar." Xujie menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

-xxx-

"Tuanku. Nona Mei Yujie datang untuk menemui nona Guo." Lapor Miao Ran.

Wanita itu datang pagi-pagi untuk menemui Xujie? Sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit terganggu akan keberadaannya sejak ulahnya kemarin. Namun apa boleh buat, dia adalah kakak Xujie.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bawakan sarapan ke kamar dan ramuan seperti dulu untuk Xujie. Aku akan menemuinya."

"Ya, Tuan."

Guo Jia pun berjalan keluar, wanita berambut hitam bergelombang itu bersandar di pagar dinding, ia melirik kearah Guo Jia, kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menghadap kearah pria bermanik emas. "Kenapa malah kau yang keluar?" Gerutunya.

"Xujie sakit."

Kedua matanya melebar, kemudian bola mata yang hitam itu mengarah ke samping. "B-Bukan salahku..."

Guo Jia hanya diam.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Aku juga harus mengatakan ini padamu."

"...?" Guo Jia melirik kearahnya.

"Aku sudah paham perkataanmu kemarin. Tapi aku tetap ingin membawa Xujie pulang."

"...Sudah kuduga." Gumam Guo Jia sambil menghela napas.

"Oh, tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan membawa Xujie kesana hanya seminggu. Semua keluarga bermarga Mei ingin menemui Xujie, kau tahu."

Dari cara bicaranya, Guo Jia sudah yakin kalau Yujie tidak akan memperlakukan adiknya dengan tidak pantas. Wanita itu tersenyum tulus, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Andai saja Xujie dibawa kesana orang-orang akan senang bertemu dengannya. Namun, sejak Xujie memasuki kehidupannya. Walaupun Xujie akan dibawa pergi sebentar, ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian tanpa Xujie.

"...apakah Xujie akan senang tidak ya? Kalau kami bisa mengunjungi makam ayah dan ibu?" Bisik Yujie sambil memandang langit biru. Guo Jia menoleh kearah Yujie, dan wanita itu ikut menoleh kearahnya. "A-Apa?" Tanya Yujie seolah-olah dia tidak mengatakan apapun barusan.

Kemudian Guo Jia tertawa pelan. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam." Tawar Guo Jia sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"...baiklah." Yujie menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil menghela napas.

-xxx-

Guo Jia mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk dan menunggu kedatangan Xujie diruang tamu. Lalu saat memasuki kamar, Miao Ran sedang sibuk membantu Xujie bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Tapi nona sebaiknya istirahat..." kata Miao Ran.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." Xujie tersenyum lembut. Guo Jia segera menghampiri istrinya.

"Tuan, Nona Guo..." Guo Jia memberikan isyarat tangan agar pelayan tersebut meninggalkan kamar.

"Kau mual lagi?" Tanya Guo Jia.

Xujie terdiam sebentar dan mengangguk. Pria berkepala pirang itu membantu Xujie duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian ia menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Lalu memegang telapak tangan Xujie.

"Tanganmu dingin. Aku akan memanggil tabib." Xujie mengangkat kepalanya, ia langsung memeluk lengan Guo Jia.

"Tidak usah... Fengxiao. Aku hanya masih mengantuk kok."

"Kau masih saja berbohong. Kau tidak seharusnya memaksa dirimu sendiri."

Namun tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka langsung terbuka oleh...

"Hei, Xujie! Ternyata disini kamarmu."

"K-Kakak!?" Ucap Xujie kaget. Lalu ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Guo Jia. Sang suami tersenyum simpul, kemudian memegang kedua bahunya dan berbisik ke telinganya.

"Tidak apa. Jangan takut..."

"...?" Xujie mengangkat kepala dan menatap suaminya bingung. Lalu kembali menatap kakak kandungnya. Yujie menundukkan kepala, dan mengkaitan jemari-jemarinya. Xujie yang melihat sikap sang kakak kandung tiba-tiba berubah, langsung menghampiri kakaknya. "Kak Yujie..."

"Maaf, aku memang kakak yang tidak baik."

Xujie menggeleng kencang dan memeluknya.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kakak lagi."

Guo Jia tersenyum menatap kakak-adik tersebut. Usahanya mencari kakak Xujie tidak sia-sia.

-xxx-

Xujie sedang menyiapkan teh, kedua matanya menyempit dan wajahnya sedikit berkeringat. Miao Ran menghampiri Xujie dengan wajah cemas. "Nona Guo, biar saya saja yang membuat teh. Lebih baik nona tunggu di ruang tamu."

Xujie menoleh kearah Miao Ran, ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ran. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saya menolong Nona." ucap Miao Ran.

"...Baiklah. Kalau begitu bisakah kau ambilkan air panas?"

"Baik, Nona!"

Setelah selesai membuat teh, Xujie menaruh tiga cangkir diatas nampan. Pada saat mengangkatnya, kedua tangan Xujie bergemetar, Miao Ran yang semakin cemas menahan kedua tangan Xujie. "Nona Guo, tolong biarkan saya yang mengantarkan!" kata Miao Ran sambil mengambil nampan tersebut dari Xujie.

"Ah... B-Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Miao Ran mengangguk dan tersenyum lega lalu meninggalkan Xujie. Wanita muda bermanik merah itu menatap kedua tangannya yang bergemetar. Kedua alisnya menyempit. "Aku yakin setelah meminum teh aku akan sembuh." gumam Xujie.

-xxx-

Setelah Miao Ran menaruh cangkir diatas meja, ia mengundurkan diri. Lalu Xujie datang dan duduk disamping Guo Jia. Dayang tersebut melirik kearah Xujie dengan cemas. Lalu ia bergegas pergi menemui Fei Shi.

"Shi. Bagamana ini...?"

"Hm? Apanya?"

"Nona Mei Xujie, sejak dia datang kesini dia sering sakit. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Iya ya..."

"Tadi pagi dia berulangkali muntah. Apa karena bahan yang kita gunakan untuk makan malam kemarin tidak baik ya?"

Fei Shi menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Kalau beliau sakit, sudah pasti aku berhati-hati memilih bahannya. Lagipula, Nona Guo tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya."

"Sebentar, baru saja ada sesuatu yang terlintas di pikiranku. Jangan-jangan Nona Guo..."

"Apa?" Fei Shi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Itu lho! Nona Guo... Beliau..." Lalu Miao Ran berbisik kepada Fei Shi. Kedua mata dayang yang mendengar dugaan Ran melebar.

"Eeeh!? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita memberitahunya!"

"J-Jangan! Tapi bagaimana kalau dugaanku salah kan? Lebih baik kita harus cari tahu penyebabnya."

"Aku mengerti." Fei Shi mengangguk.

-xxx-

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Xujie dengan suami dan kakaknya sedang mengobrol. Suasananya terasa sangat hidup dan menyenangkan, setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Xujie. Saling tertawa dan bercanda dengan orang-orang disayanginya-dengan kakaknya yang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih meninggalkannya. Dia amat bersyukur dia dapat menemui sang kakak lagi. Guo Jia yang tidak ikut mengobrol walaupun ia duduk tepat disebelah istrinya, hanya menatap Xujie yang kini lebih sering tersenyum. Itu memang hal yang sangat baik, karena dia hanya ingin Xujie senang.

...Lalu suatu hal terlintas di dalam kepalanya. Kedua matanya menurun, namun bibirnya masih tersenyum. Xujie menoleh kearah Guo Jia, menyadari kalau hatinya menjadi sedih. Lalu tangannya meraih punggung tangan Guo Jia.

"...Fengxiao?"

"..." Guo Jia masih tersenyum, kini alisnya menyempit. Lalu matanya bergerak ke arah wanita berambut hitam itu. Yujie yang merasa ditatap, baru ingat tujuan sebenarnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu pria itu akan senang atau sedih jika membawa Xujie kembali untuk sementara.

"Hei, Xujie."

"...?" Xujie menoleh kearah kakaknya, dia penasaran kenapa atmosfernya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Sebentar saja, maukah kau ikut denganku?"

"...apa maksudmu?" tanya Xujie masih tidak mengerti.

"Uhm... begini. Err..." Tadinya Yujie bisa mengobrol dengan lancar dengan adiknya, kini ia kembali gugup-takut dengan reaksi adiknya nanti. "Aku ingin membawamu kembali ke desa marga Mei... di desa Chou. Mereka semua kini tinggal disana dan juga..." Yujie berhenti sejenak sembari melihat ekspresi wajah sang adik. Kedua matanya melebar, dia tidak bisa katakan kalau dia takut atau senang. "...mereka ingin kau kembali bersama kami."

"...eh?" Genggamannya pada tangan Guo Jia terlepas. Lalu ia menatap kearah sang suami.

"Kau ingin pergi atau tidak. Aku akan menghargai pilihanmu. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." ucap Guo Jia lembut.

"..." Xujie tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Ia menggenggam pakaiannya erat. Lalu ia kembali menatap sang kakak. "Kakak... boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa saja boleh." Yujie tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan-jangan, apakah waktu itu... karena aku dianggap anak terkutuk. Kakak selalu pergi meninggalkanku... untuk membelaku?"

"...Ya."

"Dan sekarang mereka mengakui keberadaanku sebagai marga Mei... dan ingin menemuiku?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan, adikku." jawab Yujie.

Guo Jia kembali menggenggam tangan istrinya. "Aku yakin, kau ingin pergi kesana kan?"

"Ya. Tapi... apa mereka benar-benar akan menerimaku?"

"Kau salah Xujie." ucap Yujie sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mereka sudah lama menerimamu kok."

Xujie kini tidak bisa menahan air matanya, tapi Guo Jia tahu kalau ia menangis karena kakaknya. Dia merupakan kakak yang sangat baik. Namun Yujie yang masih cemas tidak tahu kalau dia menangis karenanya, menangis karena ia senang. Tapi disaat Xujie memeluknya, dia dapat merasakan kehangatan dan ketulusan. Sang adik merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membayar kebaikan kakaknya yang terus berjuang memperbaiki nama baik keluarganya. Kini ia juga mengerti kenapa Yujie tidak pernah memberitahunya.

"Kakak... terima kasih..."

"Xujie..." Yujie menitikkan air mata, ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas bahu sang adik.

-xxx-

Pada sore harinya, Xujie telah memutuskan untuk pergi ke desa Chou bersama Yujie. Para pelayan sedang membereskan barang bawaan.

"Nona, semuanya sudah disiapkan."

"Terima kasih. Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi. Tolong katakan pada kakakku untuk tunggu."

"Baik, Nona." Pelayan pria kereta kuda itu mengundurkan diri. Xujie menghela napas sembari menatap langit sore yang merah. Lalu seorang pria menyentuh bahu kiri Xujie dengan lembut.

"Kau terlihat masih ragu ya, Xujie." kata Guo Jia.

"Fengxiao..." Sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu, tebakan suaminya selalu benar. Dia sudah banyak mengetahui bagaimana dan apa yang dirasakan oleh istrinya itu.

"Ah? Atau kau takut meninggalkanku sendiri?" goda Guo Jia.

"Um." Xujie mengangguk.

"Kau memang sangat perhatian, istriku." Sang suami memeluk dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahunya sehingga membuat Xujie tertawa kecil karena geli. Guo Jia sedikit terkejut mendengar Xujie tertawa, mengingat bahwa ia akan pergi selama kurang lebih seminggu. Xujie langsung membalikkan badan dan membalas pelukannya. Guo Jia mendengar isakan tangisnya yang begitu pelan dan kecil, dia selalu saja menahan semua perasaan sedihnya. Guo Jia mengerti istrinya harus pergi, karena ia merasa kalau Xujie tidak pergi, keluarga marga Mei akan berpikir bahwa Xujie tidak mau memaafkan mereka.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jika kau sudah selesai." bisiknya sambil mengecup kening Xujie.

"Um. Aku janji aku akan pulang secepat mungkin." jawabnya pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Lalu Guo Jia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang."

"Ya..."

"Jaga dirimu." Guo Jia melepas pelukannya sembari menyeka air mata di pelupuk mata Xujie.

"Fengxiao juga." Sembari memegang tangan kanan suaminya yang berada di pipi Xujie.

-xxx-

"Kau sudah siap, Xujie?" tanya Yujie. Xujie menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Sang kakak tersenyum. "Hei, kami akan pergi. Sebaiknya jaga dirimu demi adikku agar dia tidak cemas." ucap Yujie melipat tangannya.

"Ya. Kau juga." Guo Jia tersenyum.

Lalu Yujie langsung masuk ke dalam kereta kemudian Guo Jia membantu Xujie masuk lalu menutup pintu kereta.

"Kalau begitu... kami berangkat. Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Fengxiao." ucap Xujie tersenyum sedih.

"Ya..." Guo Jia mengangguk.

"Jalan." ucap Yujie pada dua orang pria yang mengendarai kereta kuda. Xujie mengeluarkan kepalanya ke jendela agar dapat melihat Guo Jia. Lalu ia melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Fengxiao!" seru Xujie. Guo Jia tersenyum simpul dan ikut melambaikan tangan juga. Ia hanya menjawab dengan balasan senyuman. Pria beriris emas itu menunggu hingga ia tidak bisa melihat istrinya dalam kejauhan. Lalu ia menurunkan tangannya, ia masih tersenyum.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sendiri?"

-xxx-

A/N : Mohon di-review ya! Pretty please!


	15. Blue Rose

**A/N :** Oke, udah musim libur. Walaupun begitu, saya masih belum tahu apa bisa dikerjain sekali seminggu. Tapi saya usahakan di-update secepat mungkin sebisa saya.

Btw, saya juga bikin fic yang judulnya **"To The Place Where I Belong"** , pair OC saya An Shu dengan Ling Tong. Karena masih awal cerita, romance-nya masih terasa sedikit banget tapi lama-lama bakal terasa, lol. Saya juga minta review-nya untuk fic saya yang baru itu! Please please! Sepi banget lihat reviewnya, hiks. *pundung di pojokan*

Yoi, jawab review!

 **-Gianti Faith-**

Guo Jia : *chuckle* Tentu saja tidak akan. Aku masih mencintai Xujie. Wanita satu-satunya yang aku cintai. Hanya Xujie lah istriku dan dialah pe-

Scarlet : Oke, kami mengerti! Itu sudah cukup!

Mei Xujie : *awkward laugh* Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **-safniradhika-**

Guo Jia : Bagaimana diriku... tanpa Xujie... kah?

Mei Xujie : ...?

Guo Jia : Xujie! *pegang bahunya*

Mei Xujie : EH!? A-Ah, jangan khawatir! Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin! Aku sudah janji kan!

Blossom : Hai hai! Terima kasih dan berikutnya balas review berikutnya!

 **-xtreme guavaniko-**

Guo Jia : Ya, aku benar-benar suami yang tidak baik. Xujie, maafkan aku.

Mei Xujie : Tidak apa kok! Tidak masalah! Aku tidak apa kok!

Blossom : Dari tadi lu aja yang jawab duluan! *nunjuk Guo Jia*

Miao Ran : Namaku seperti kucing?

Scarlet : Miaooo... itu maksudnya, nak. Yosh! Sankyu sudah mereview!

 **Disclaimer :** Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. Saya hanya punya alur cerita dan OCs.

 **Warning :** OC (Mei Xujie) x Guo Jia. Fic abal(?), OOC yang mungkin tidak disengaja atau sengaja demi alur cerita, typo, penulisan gaya bahasa yang suram(?). DON'T LIKE DONT READ AND NO FLAMES. PLEASE.

 **-XXX-**

 **The Blue Butterfly : The Warmth of Life**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Blue Rose**

 **-XXX-**

Xujie menghela napas sembari memandang langit sore yang kini sudah berwarna oranye kemerahan. Tidak berapa lama lagi, malam akan datang.

Pandangannya berpindah ke arah sungai. Kedua alisnya naik ketika iris merahnya berpindah pandangan ke arah sungai. Xujie takjub melihat air sungai yang berkilauan. Ia mendekat ke jendela dan memandang sungai. "Apa Fengxiao juga sedang melihat sungai ya?" gumam Xujie yang diiringi tawa kecil. Semakin lama ia tidak dapat melihat kilauan sungai dari kejauhan. Kereta mereka kini memasuki hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat. Xujie kembali menghela napas, padahal dia masih belum puas memandang sungai yang berkilauan tadi. Namun Xujie kembali tersenyum. "Aku yakin aku bisa melihatnya lagi... bersama Fengxiao."

Sang kakak kandung, Mei Yujie tersenyum menatap adiknya. Yang dikatakan penasehat Wei itu benar, Xujie tidak akan bahagia jika dia dikurung untuk tinggal di desa. Semenjak kecil, Xujie sangat ingin melihat dunia luar yang keindahannya sulit diungkapkan. Yujie menyesal atas niat sebelumnya. Jika dibayangkan, Xujie tidak akan mau berbicara dengannya lagi. Ia benci mengakuinya tapi pria itu sudah membuat Xujie berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Adiknya sudah menemukan pendamping hidup yang baik. Adiknya sekarang sudah menjadi seorang istri, sedangkan dirinya belum. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ia masih tidak tertarik dengan pria. Xujie sudah tumbuh dewasa. Mengingat adik kesayangannya itu sangat manja saat masih kecil.

"Xujie."

Xujie menoleh kearah sang kakak dan mengatur posisi duduk. "Ya, kak?"

"Suamimu bilang kau sedang sakit. Apa itu benar?"

"Ah, aku sudah merasa baikan."

"Kamu tidak mudah mabuk kendaraan kan?"

Xujie menggeleng.

"Tapi wajahmu kenapa pucat?"

"Eh... itu mungkin aku hanya... kelelahan." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitu..." Yujie hanya bisa menurut. Walaupun ia merasa bahwa sang adik menyembunyikannya namun Yujie akan menunggu sampai kapan Xujie bisa menahannya. "Kalau kau merasa mual katakan padaku ya."

"...um." Xujie mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu kembali menatap keluar. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas perut. Dan tangan sebelahnya berada di dadanya. Dari tadi ia menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya, Xujie kini ragu apa benar demamnya kembali kambuh.

 **-xxx-**

Mereka datang di desa Chou. Yujie membuka pintu kereta kemudian ia turun lalu membantu Xujie.

"Kau telat, Yujie. Kukira kau tidak akan datang. Tidak kusangka kau datang pada larut malam seperti ini." Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam yang disanggul dengan tusuk konde yang dihiasi bunga mawar dan manik-manik. "Selamat datang, Xujie."

Xujie memberi hormat, walaupun ia tidak tahu siapa wanita itu namun ia yakin dia adalah salah satu dari penyandang marga Mei. "Senang bertemu denganmu... uhm..."

"Aku Mei Chen. Teman kakakmu sekaligus Tetua marga Mei."

"Ah, t-terima kasih telah menjaga kakakku! Dan- um..."

Chen tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu formal seperti itu. Santai saja." ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Xujie. "Nah, ayo kita ke dalam. Mereka sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian dari tadi."

Xujie baru tahu kalau marga Mei memiliki petinggi marga. Baginya itu terdengar sedikit aneh tapi ia penasaran apa alasannya. Tapi lebih baik ia menyimpan pertanyaan tersebut, pikirnya.

 **-xxx-**

Kakak-adik serta tetua Marga Mei tersebut memasuki aula perjamuan. Xujie menarik lengan baju Chen. "A-Anu, kenapa diadakan perjamuan?"

"Kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja untuk menyambutmu."

"Eh."

"Wah! Jadi dia Xujie?"

"Rambutnya itu lho, warna merah!"

"Manisnya!"

Semua wanita bermarga Mei menghampiri Xujie dengan senyuman hangat di bibir mereka. Xujie yang tidak terbiasa dengan pujian hanya terdiam malu karena tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Dua manik merah miliknya mengarah ke sang kakak. Yujie hanya tersenyum, begitu pula Chen.

"Hei, Xujie! Umurmu berapa?"

"Eh-d-dua puluh." jawab Xujie gugup, mereka berkumpul dan bertanya banyak hal mengenai dirinya.

"Xujie, rambutmu kenapa warnanya berbeda jauh dengan kami?"

"S-soal itu aku tidak tahu." jawab Xujie lagi.

"Nah, tunda dulu semua pertanyaan kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja perjamuannya?"

Para wanita penyandang marga Mei tersenyum senang, kecuali Xujie yang tidak merasa nyaman karena terlalu banyak orang. Ditambah sang suami tidak bersamanya. Namun jika diperhatikan para gadis yang berkumpul di aula, Xujie yakin jika dia ikut bersamanya mereka akan mendekati suaminya atau bahkan suaminya sendiri yang mencuri perhatian mereka. Jika itu terjadi, Xujie tidak akan memaafkan suaminya itu. Selama acara perjamuan yang diadakan secara sederhana, beberapa orang wanita duduk dekat Xujie dan menawarinya makanan ada pula yang kembali bertanya beberapa hal.

"Eh Xujie. Kakakmu bilang kamu sudah menikah ya?"

"I-Iya..." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

Mereka memekik kaget. "Wah, yang benar?"

"Seperti apa suamimu itu, Xujie?" tanya gadis yang terlihat lebih muda.

"U-Um... Dia itu seorang penasehat dari kerajaan Wei-"

"D-dari kerajaan Wei!? Wah, Xujie hebat ya! Bisa menjadi istri dari orang kerajaan!" Puji mereka lagi. "Apa dia tampan?" tanya yang lain.

"A-Ah... Itu-" Wajahnya merona merah, lalu ucapan Xujie kembali dipotong oleh pertanyaan yang lain. Mereka saling merebut Xujie untuk bertanya tentang suaminya. Dada Xujie semakin sesak karena mereka sudah mengepungnya dan terus bertanya.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Xujie. Mereka pun terkejut dan langsung diam. Xujie sadar, ia tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi mereka. Ia mengelus dada untuk menenangkan diri lalu berkata. "Maaf..."

"Ah tidak. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf."

"Ya, kau pasti sudah lelah karena jauh-jauh datang kesini."

"Maaf ya..."

"T-Tidak apa..." Xujie tersenyum kecil dan menggoyangkan kedua tangannya.

Yujie menghampiri sang adik, ia menaruh kedua telapak tangan di kedua bahunya. "Hei hei. Kita baru saja memulai pestanya kan? Xujie kau juga belum makan apapun sejak tadi kan? Jadi ambillah makanan sesukamu dan isi perutmu!"

"K-Kakak? Kau... mabuk?"

"Ehhh, tidak kok." jawabnya sambil tertawa.

"Tapi ada bau arak! Kakak sebaiknya jangan minum itu! Tidak baik!" bentak Xujie.

"Xujie, jangan marah ah. Kau melukaiku..." ucap Yujie sambil memeluknya.

"Yujie. Xujie. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat. Kalian pasti sudah lelah." ucap Chen sambil menghampiri kakak-adik tersebut.

"T-Terima kasih, Nona Chen..."

 **-xxx-**

Tetua Marga Mei tersebut mengantarkan Xujie serta kakaknya ke rumahnya. Rumahnya terlihat normal dan hampir sama dengan yang lain. Namun di tepi dinding rumahnya sudah ditanami berbagai jenis bunga. Xujie sempat mengagumi sang kakak yang tinggal seorang diri selama dirinya menghilang.

"Dasar, kau tidak perlu mengantarkan kami." gerutu Yujie.

"Itu karena kau masih mabuk. Aku cemas kau akan pingsan di tengah perjalanan. Xujie pasti kesulitan membawamu, bahkan Xujie belum tahu dimana rumahmu kan?"

Yujie menghela napas kesal. "Ahaha..." Xujie hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Nah, kalau begitu. Aku pulang. Selamat malam."

"Terima kasih banyak Nona Chen. Selamat malam juga!" Xujie membungkukkan badan. Melihat sikap adik Yujie tersebut membuat Chen tertawa.

"Kamu gadis yang sopan. Kau memang pantas sekali menikah dengan strategis Wei." Ucap Chen tertawa pelan sehingga wajah Xujie dihiasi dengan rona merah. "Nah, sampai jumpa besok."

"...Fengxiao." gumam Xujie.

"Xujie... padahal kita belum sampai sehari berada disini dan kau merindukan pria itu?" Yujie memeluk adiknya dari belakang.

"Eh...itu..." Xujie menggeleng kepala. "Ya. Tapi tidak masalah kan jika aku tinggal disini untuk sementara? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan desa Chou yang ditempati wanita Mei. Dan... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak." Xujie tersenyum simpul.

"Hm! Anak baik!" Yujie membelai kepala Xujie. "Yuk, kita masuk. Kita mandi lalu tidur~"

 **-XXX-**

Kakak beradik itu membasahi tubuh mereka lalu masuk ke dalam bak kayu yang airnya yang sudah hangat.

"Ah... akhirnya." Yujie menghela napas panjang.

"Hangat sekali..." ucap Xujie tertawa pelan.

"Xujie."

"...ekh-" Yujie langsung memegang dada adiknya "Hwaa! K-Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Xujie langsung menjauh dari kakaknya sambil menutup dadanya.

"Hm. Dadamu lumayan... tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Normal." Ucapnya sambil mengurut dagu.

"K-Kakak!" bentak Xujie.

"Nah, jangan marah. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang adikku yang sudah dewasa tidak masalah kan?" Yujie tertawa.

"T-Tapi kan tidak harus begitu caranya..." jawab Xujie. Yujie kembali tertawa setelah beberapa saat ia berhenti lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Besok, kamu mau ikut denganku kan? Kita akan ke makam ayah dan ibu." Yujie tersenyum lembut padanya.

"...eh?" Xujie membelalakkan matanya, lalu ia memalingkan wajah. Ia mencoba untuk menahan rasa kesedihan, tapi selalu saja gagal. Mengingat bagaimana mereka mati pada saat itu. Mereka masih memiliki keinginan untuk terus hidup dan keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari dunia yang penuh kekacauan. Air matanya mengalir dan bersatu dengan air kolam.

"Ada apa?" Yujie memegang kedua bahu sang adik untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Ayah dan ibu... meninggal karena aku. Saat kami melarikan diri, mereka..."

"Xujie..." Yujie hanya tahu desanya terbakar karena ulah Dong Zhuo untuk menangkap wanita bermarga Mei hanya untuk kesenangan yang tidak berguna. Namun ia hanya memiliki firasat bahwa kedua orang tua mereka sudah mati namun tidak tahu bagaimana. Namun, bagaimanapun mereka meninggal pada saat itu, ia tidak harus tahu dan hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. "Itu bukan salahmu, tidak akan pernah. Aku yakin ayah dan ibu juga tidak menyalahkanmu, begitu juga aku."

"Tapi... seharusnya aku memikirkan jalan lain, agar mereka tetap hidup." Xujie menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, kulit wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Yujie memeluk erat adiknya. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut merah yang disanggul.

"Aku pun berpikir demikian. Tapi tetap saja tidak mungkin, ya kan? Kita tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menerimanya, kita tidak boleh mengutuk takdir." Yujie melepas tangan Xujie yang berada di wajahnya. "Lagipula, karena takdir itu kau menemukan pendamping hidup yang pantas, bukan begitu?"

Xujie kini kembali teringat dengan suaminya. Disaat ia bertemu dengan Guo Jia, ia juga bilang pertemuan mereka merupakan takdir. Ia juga hidup bahagia bersamanya. Kakaknya benar. "...aku ingin mereka kembali..." lirih Xujie sembari menghapus air mata.

"Aku juga, Xujie. Aku sangat merindukan mereka..."

 **-XXX-**

Setelah mereka mandi bersama sambil mengobrol, kakak-adik tersebut mengenakan hanfu putih yang cukup hangat agar tidak kedinginan.

"Yuk, kita tidur sama-sama!" ajak Yujie.

"Baik." Xujie mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan Yujie langsung menyalakan lilin, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Haaah... Aku lelah. Oh iya, Xujie!"

"Ng?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya!" Yujie kembali bangkit. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam lemari pakaian. Xujie hanya diam menunggu walaupun dia sangat penasaran.

"Ini dia." Yujie mengambil dua buah ornamen yang sangat cantik. Yaitu sebuah tusuk konde dengan manik-manik yang berkilauan, berpangkal bunga mawar, satu yang berwarna kuning dan satu lagi biru. Yujie bergegas duduk di samping Xujie. "Untukmu!" Ucap Yujie memberikan tusuk konde yang berpangkal mawar berwarna biru.

"Ini...?" Xujie dengan perlahan mengambil benda tersebut. "Kenapa?"

"Tetua yang memberikan ini. Tusuk konde ini biasanya hanya untuk wanita bermarga Mei. Lihat bunga mawarnya. Cantik bukan?"

"Iya. Sangat. Tapi kenapa mawar milik kakak warnanya kuning?" Tanya Xujie.

"Hm...aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku hanyq tahu makna warna mawar. Seingatku mawar kuning itu artinya persahabatan, kekeluargaan, keceriaan dan kegembiraan. Tapi ada juga yang mempersepsikan bunga kuning sebagai ungkapan benci dan cemburu. Haha, rasanya lumayan cocok untukku." Gurau Yujie sambil terkekeh. "Sedangkan mawar biru melambangkan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk di capai, sesuatu yang tak terjangkau yang hanya akan tetap menjadi mimpi yang tidak pernah bisa terealisasi. Kira-kira begitu, soalnya warna biru pada mawar tidak pernah ada." lanjutnya.

"'Sesuatu yang mustahil...untuk dicapai?'" gumam Xujie.

"Nah, mau dicoba? Aku akan menyanggul rambutmu dan memasangkannya."

"Ah, baiklah."

Yujie pun mengambil sisir di meja rias setelah itu duduk di belakang Xujie. "Rambutmu sudah panjang sekali, tebal pula. Apa tidak apa seperti ini? Kau tidak ingin memotongnya?" Tanya Yujie sambil menyisir rambut adiknya.

"Tidak. Soalnya Fengxiao bilang kalau dipotong kan sayang, lagipula nanti akan tumbuh panjang lagi."

"Hm. Benar juga pria itu." Yujie manggut-manggut.

"...um. Kakak, boleh aku bertanya?" Tajya Xujie.

"Hm?"

"...maaf kalau aku bertanya ini tapi... apa kakak membenci Fengxiao?" Telapak tangannya menggenggam satu sama lain diatas pahanya.

"...yah. Awalnya iya. Entah kenapa dia terlihat menyebalkan."

"B-Begitu?

"Tapi kalau aku melihat kalian berdua, sepertinya-ah tidak... pasti kalian akan menjadi pasangan hidup yang...hehe." Yujie tertawa pelan.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa! Nah, sudah selesai." Yujie lalu mengambil cermin kecil dan memperlihatkannya pada sang adik. "Kau memang manis sekali ya, Xujie! Cocok sekali untukmu!" Yujie memeluk sang adik sambil membelai kepalanya.

Xujie hanya tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih kakak."

"Oh. Kalungmu bagus juga!" Yujie menyentuh kalung kupu-kupu biru di lehernya. "Hooh... jangan-jangan dia yang memberikan ini padamu?"

"I-Iya... waktu itu Fengxiao memberikan kalung ini padaku sebelum kami menikah..." Xujie tersenyum malu, dirinya kembali teringat pada saat mereka mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain.

"Hum~ Aku jadi penasaran kenapa harus kupu-kupu. Tapi sungguh, kalung itu cocok sekali untukmu." Yujie mengurut dagu.

"Ah, kakak. Ada satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa di marga kita ada tetua?"

Yujie melipat tangannya. "Ah, sebenarnya itu baru diputuskan sejak ulah Dong Zhuo. Wanita marga Mei sebelum kita pernah ia culik, banyak yang tertangkap. Karena itu salah satu wanita marga Mei dipilih untuk bertanggung jawab menjaga seluruh wanita bermarga Mei. Karena itu sampai sekarang semuanya wanita Mei dilarang keluar."

"Lalu... sekarang Dong Zhuo sudah tiada kan? Kenapa mereka tidak dibiarkan saja tinggal di tempat dimana yang mereka inginkan? Rasanya... seperti di dalam sangkar." Tanya sang adik lagi.

"...itu..." Yujie kembali teringat akan ucapan suami adiknya itu. Keinginan Xujie untuk mengetahui dunia luar apakah sama dengan wanita Mei yang lain? Ia juga baru sadar, mereka mungkin cukup aman untuk menetap untuk tinggal di daerah lain. Walaupun masih terjadi peperangan, namun keinginan mereka untuk mengetahui dunia luar, itu tidak akan kalah dari rasa takut mereka. "...kau benar, Xujie. Sepertinya aku harus membicarakan ini pada Chen."

"...ah. Iya." Xujie mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, lebih baik kita tidur sekarang." Yujie menguap lalu merebahkan tubuhnya. "Selamat malam, Xujie. Mimpi indah~" Yujie langsung menarik selimut lalu menutup matanya.

"Ya. Selamat malam." Xujie tersenyum. Lalu ia mematikan lilin kemudian kembali tidur.

 **-xxx-**

 _Xujie tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa ditempat seperti ini. Di sekelilingnya terdapat bunga mawar biru dengan batang berduri. Namun anehnya, ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun ketika kulitnya menyentuh duri tersebut._

 _Kemudian kedua telinganya mendengar suara.. ia tidak tahu apa namun terdengar sangat indah. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang ia melihat sebuah kupu-kupu yang berkilauan, ia tidak melihat ada warna setitikpun pada kupu-kupu tersebut, hanya kilauan namun tidak menyakitkan pada matanya._

 _Dia tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa kakinya harus melangkah untuk mengejar kupu-kupu itu. Tangan kanan meraih keatas untuk mencapai serangga yang menawan itu._

 _Belum sampai ia menangkapnya, matanya kini terasa pedih sehingga matanya tertutup secara tidak sengaja. Ketika ia membuka mata kembali, ia tidak melihat keberadaan kupu-kupu itu lagi._

 **-XXX-**

 **A/N :** Yak, umur Xujie sudah terungkap! Ah? Atau ada readers sekalian yang sudah menduga itu? Haha! Oke! Mohon di-review untuk chapter ini! Dan jangan lupa berkunjung di **To The Place Where I Belong** dan mohon beri review-nya juga ya!


End file.
